Ember
by OrangeAce
Summary: Love blooms like inflamed ember. But sometimes just like ember, love gives birth to fear in which we drift away from the light and choose to succumb in darkness instead. — RyomaSakuno
1. I: Miss Match

**Ember  
**. a RyoSaku story .**  
**_**by: **__OrangeAce_

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Love blooms like an enflamed ember. But sometimes just like ember, love gives birth to fear in which we drift away from the light and choose to succumb in darkness instead."

**Summary: **Ryuuzaki Sakuno was a mere baker, happy and full of passion for life. Echizen Ryoma was an all-powerful multimillionaire business tycoon, yet was sullen and had developed an unpleasant disposition because of his past. What happens when two different souls collide in the most unlikely of places? Will the shrouded in darkness Ryoma allow himself to be rekindled by the flaming passions of Sakuno? Or will he choose to drift away for fear of losing everything he wanted?

**Author's Notes:** This is an **AU**. Ember is the fruit of my overactive-imagination and the painstaking days of molding a plot in my mind to be aligned with my prompt! By the way, characters are in their early twenties. And please disregard the original characters' religion for this story. Thanks! Happy reading!

**Dedicated to:** Hazelnut and to the Lord Almighty. :)

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is owned by Takeshi Konomi… and how I wish I was him. The plot is mine though. :)

+.+.+.+.+.+

_I pray that Christ Jesus and the church will forever bring praise to God._

_His power at work in us can do far more than we dare ask or imagine._

- Ephesians 3.20-21 CEV

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|I: Miss Match|**

Entering the back door of the shop, Ryuuzaki Sakuno was immediately greeted by the smell of freshly baked bread wafting the entire kitchen. She was surprised to hear the clanks at the early hour, sure that she was always the first to start the day's work. Closing the door with a soft thud, she took in the sight of her everyday sanctuary. Translucent curtains with flower embroideries were neatly tied, letting in a burst of sunshine light the supposedly dim room. Kitchen tools and ingredients were already brought out from their cupboards and now scattered all over the counters. She also noticed dozens of dough rolls neatly placed on several trays, ready to be put in the oven.

Her delight reflected in the upward curving of her lips.

How she loved the sight of her workplace every morning.

"You're early today, Tomo-chan," Sakuno said as she grabbed her cotton apron from a nearby rack and tied the strings into a ribbon behind her back.

Her best friend looked up from her cutting board, "The earlier we're done here, the sooner we can go to An-chan's social gathering," she grinned contentedly, her focus on the cookie dough she was working on.

"Aa, I think it's more appropriate if we call it worship service." Sakuno could not help but give Tomoka a reproachful glare - well, attempt anyway - as she began to prepare the batter for her cakes.

Tomoka's eyes shot upward, but she chuckled at her friend's attempt to reprimand her nonetheless. "Yeah, whatever. But An-chan says there are a lot of cute guys there," she squealed while placing the tray she just finished working on inside the oven. "That's great, isn't it?"

Sakuno shook her head amusedly, already used to her friend's antics, and continued mixing the batter. "All Tomo-chan thinks about is boys," the person concerned merely stuck her tongue out childishly, "…but we'll get something bigger out of this, I'm sure."

Tomoka shrugged, "Well, An-chan became really happy after going to that place instead of hanging out with us on Saturday afternoons. Remember how we always argue with her for ditching us for that place? It's pretty funny, don't you think? And now we're actually going to follow her there, huh."

Sakuno smiled softly, pouring the contents of the bowl to a metal pan and placing it inside an available oven right after. "Well, there's more to life than silly boyfriends," she smiled encouragingly at her suddenly abashed-looking best friend.

"I don't really know," Tomoka paused, looking at her friend."…but I guess, it's nice to have a break once in a while."

Not so long ago, Tomoka had had an affair with a guy who was seemingly charming at first but turned out to be the man with the worst mood swings ever. Tomoka was smitten with the undeniably handsome guy with the killer smile, but Sakuno began to doubt their relationship when the man had made it his habit to spout never-ending string of curses, insults, and accusations on the most unreasonable things, like Tomoka spending too much time in the bakeshop when it was her job or her rack being too small as if the poor girl could do anything to inflate it with a snap of a finger.

Fortunately, Sakuno didn't have to go to the extremes to make her best friend see the light, for Tomoka had broken up with the guy during their anniversary last month. Robert (that was the jerk's name) had been thoughtful enough to buy Tomoka a bouquet of red roses and bring her to dine in one of the decent restaurants in town. The twenty-four year old had to admit, it was a good start. However, things had gone downhill the moment he opened his mouth and mentioned how Tomoka looked like a wilted asparagus in her dress and asked if something was wrong with her nose because it looked so _flat _that evening. Tomoka had gone red from both anger and embarrassment and had no second thoughts of dumping him right there and then. Pouring the glass of wine on his head was the cherry on top. Sakuno had never been more proud of her friend.

Sakuno had spent most of her time with Tomoka to be aware of the imperative occurrences in her life. They have first stuck together in middle school and were inseparable ever since, even until they've graduated in college where they both earned the same degree in culinary arts. As their first job experience, they both entered a well-renowned bakeshop in the district, and everything had fared well so far. The pay was good, the place not too far away from home, and the atmosphere was nothing but pleasant. Sakuno was more than content with her current lifestyle, even if she hasn't found Mr. Right yet, which Tomoka had often pressed was top priority in a young woman's life.

Sakuno leaned over the counter, holding Tomoka's gaze intently, "Don't worry. There are a million guys out there. You just have to be patient in waiting for the right one," she offered a warm smile.

"Aww… You're a real up lifter, Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka crossed the other side of the room to squeeze the living daylights out of her friend. "I'm sure you'll find your perfect guy, too! Someone as kind, pure, angelic, light-hearted, understanding, and sweet as you! Someone… someone like…"

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Echizen Ryoma!"

Ryoma slammed the folders on his office desk. After counting to ten, he swiveled his chair towards the unwanted visitor who had flung his office doors open and almost removed it from its hinges. He glared at the newcomer for several moments before pressing a button on a machine on his table and muttered, "Didn't I tell you _not_ to let anyone in here?"

"_My apologies, Mr. Echizen! But he was really persistent…"_

He sighed and began massaging his temples. It had been such a stressful day in his office: unwanted visitors, stocks, meetings, paper work, annoying secretaries, more unwanted visitors and so on and so forth. Not to mention his super congested schedule, his grumbling stomach, and his starting-to-throb head thanks to the aforementioned.

Ryoma had another go in glaring at the newcomer standing by his door. "What is it, Horio?"

"Did you forget!" the uni-browed man snorted, unceremoniously plopping down on the leather couch.

"Do you actually expect me to remember something insignificant?" He scowled when Horio rolled his eyes. "Stop wasting my time."

"Geez! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Ryoma's eyes narrowed even more, which caused Horio to stiffen and get down to business. "Okay, okay! I'm here to remind you about the gig I've bugged the hell out of you for!"

It took several moments for Ryoma to process what Horio said. "Hn."

Horio took that as an acknowledgement and looked smug. "Well then, Mr. Vice President. I expect to see you in the main lobby at around four-thirty pm later!"

Ryoma swiveled his chair back towards his computer and began typing. "Whatever."

Pleased, Horio left with a self-satisfied smirk and then closed the office door. As soon as he heard the soft click of the door lock, Ryoma immediately exited Microsoft Word in his computer and clicked on a button on the menu bar. Another window opened, and a picture of someone in a dark blue shirt, white shorts, and a ponytail while holding a wooden tennis racket popped up on his screen.

_Echizen Nanjiroh._ He read the caption.

Then he clicked another button and a new picture of someone who looked frighteningly like him popped up.

_Echizen Ryoga._

Just before he could read any further, the tiny machine beside him buzzed with life again. Grunting at the interruption, he immediately closed the windows and diverted his attention away from his computer screen. He wouldn't risk anyone entering his office know about his interest in tennis or the fact that he had shown the slightest bit of interest with Echizen Ryoga.

"_Sir, Ore-Sama Advertising Co. has just contacted me and insists on having a meeting with you—"_

"I don't want to," was his immediate answer.

"_Reject it, sir? But they say that it's urgent—"_

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

A sigh. "_Understood."_

Ryoma returned to his computer, this time going back to Word and resuming his work regarding a report he needed to submit to the President. As soon as he started typing away, the tiny machine on his desk sounded for the hundredth time that day – thus, interrupting the twenty-four year old yet again. He frowned, aggravated.

"_Mr. Echizen, I forgot to remind you of the preparations Mr. Prince would be asking from you about the big event next week. He needs them by the end of the day."_

Ryoma resisted the urge to throw the machine out the window, his eyes now incredibly narrowed from pure vexation. "Do it."

"_Excuse me, sir?"_

"Do it," Ryoma drawled. "This is bothersome. You should have told me earlier. My schedule's packed, and I have no time for this," The sharp edge in his tone would undoubtedly send his secretary cowering right now.

And he wasn't disappointed. "_Y-Yes, sir!"_

He sighed and leaned back on his chair.

Echizen Ryoma's life was truly miserable.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"We owe you for the brunch, Nanako-chan!"

The long, blue-haired manager of the shop beamed at her prized employees. "That was nothing, Tomoka, Sakuno."

It was around mid-day when the two opened the shop. With the upturned chairs properly placed, the cakes and other pastries presentable inside the glass counters, the bakeshop was ready for customers. Right after opening, Tomoka had entered the kitchen for wrapping up as Sakuno took her place by the counter and properly sorted out the items for sale. Half an hour passed before the shop bells sounded, and Sakuno found herself looking at the pretty owner of the bakeshop, Meino Nanako. It was quite a thrill for both women to see their manager's face light up the moment she stepped foot inside the shop.

"By the way, there's a huge party we're going to cater next week."

Sakuno and Tomoka looked up from the cakes they were slicing.

"A huge party?" Tomoka exclaimed, failing to hide the Cheshire grin that appeared on her face. "Could this be my chance?"

Nanako and Sakuno shook their heads in disbelief but smiled nevertheless.

"Don't forget that we'll be working, Tomoka. Not boy-watching," Nanako reminded as Tomoka's face fell at the reminder. "Besides, it will be a boring party with old, boring people talking about boring business stuff," she said to cheer up her co-worker.

"And didn't you say that we'll have later to find you someone, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno told her friend with a soft laugh.

Tomoka mirrored the gesture, "Now, now… Don't reveal my plans!"

"What 'later'?

The best friends halted their laughter at Nanako's confused voice.

"Uhm… Did we forget to mention leaving early today, Nanako-chan?" Sakuno asked nervously, which Nanako quirked an eyebrow at.

"You see… An-chan invited us to this social gathering—"

"Worship service, Tomo-chan."

Tomoka rolled her eyes. "Worship service which she says is a real bomb where people rock out and sing and meet lots of other people while learn something really important in the process…" she paused. "Well, I'm not really sure what it's about, but she said we won't regret it, so Sakuno-chan and I decided to give it a shot."

"Well, that is, if you will allow us…" Sakuno smiled shyly, expectantly looking at Nanako.

The young manager thought for a moment. "You guys have worked extra hard today, considering your early arrivals and the batches you made," Sakuno and Tomoka held their breath. "… I don't see why not?" The two exhaled in relief. "Wherever you're going seems to be pretty refreshing after a hard day's work!"

Both girls grinned and hugged their friend excitedly. "Thank you!"

"But first, you have to finish your tasks… there are still plenty of customers to serve." Nanako winked and then left the two in the kitchen.

It was around noon when Sakuno and Tomoka had their shift for counter tasks that day. As Sakuno took the spot behind the counter and Tomoka replaced one of the waitresses, the two were out of the kitchen for different duties that time. There were a fair number of customers in the shop that it proved to be a not so arduous task for the two. Tomoka even had the spare time to stop by the counter and chat with her friend.

"What do you say about that guy over there, Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka said while pointing at a tall young man with ivory hair and pale skin seated on the table by the window.

Sakuno blushed, lowering her friend's finger. "Tomo-chan, it's bad to point… And it's not the time to play matchmaker right now," she reprimanded gently.

"Aw, come on! That guy is really cute!" Tomoka exclaimed causing Sakuno to clamp her hand over her friend's mouth. When the loud-mouthed girl broke free from Sakuno's hold, "I have this really strong feeling that you'll meet your special someone today… My instinct is never wrong!"

"Except when you met Robert," Sakuno had the gall to say, just to let Tomoka drop the subject.

"Now _that _was below the belt!" Tomoka whined, playfully hitting her friend on the head. "But I won't be discouraged!"

Sakuno shook her head disbelievingly. "I'll know the guy's for me when my heart starts beating uncontrollably," she explained.

Tomoka rolled her eyes at the cheese. "You're such a hopeless romantic, Sakuno-chan! You can't be sure that just by the beating of your heart, that's the guy for you."

Sakuno giggled. "Well, if that's the case, then I guess there really would be no one out there for me, eh?"

"Sakuno-chan!"

Suddenly interrupting the two from their chat, a haggard-looking middle-aged man staggered towards the counter. Sakuno glanced at Tomoka and silently asked her if she had done anything with her serving to upset the man. Tomoka shook her head and said that she had no idea who the man was and was probably someone who just entered the shop. Sakuno straightened herself up and put on her best smile when the man reached the counter.

"What would you have, sir?"

"Regular of Black Forest," he muttered sourly.

Tomoka immediately went to fetch the cake as Sakuno noted down the man's order on a notebook. It took her a moment to return to the man, only to see him already on the brink of exploding in impatience. The girl's eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was only a minute ago when Tomoka entered the kitchen to get the cake.

"Is there a special occasion today, sir?" Sakuno asked amiably in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

The guy responded with a glare which immediately shut Sakuno up. "None of your business!"

_What a hot-tempered man._ Sakuno thought as she tried brushing off the man's bad mood. She wasn't someone whose day could easily be ruined after all. She shrugged, putting her smile back on as she sorted out several receipts on top of the counter.

As minutes ticked by, the man's occasional grunts became louder. Sakuno glanced at him from the corner of her eye and thought that he was either in a hurry to get the cake because he was late, or he was plainly having a bad day and everything was just off for him. When the kitchen door flung open, Sakuno could not help but feel relieved.

"Here you go, sir! One regular Black Forest ready to go!" Tomoka exclaimed pleasantly, the box of cake in the palm of her hand.

"Why is it in a box!"

Tomoka gaped. "Excuse me?"

"A-Ah, sir, we really put it in a box when it's a take-out…" Sakuno explained while trying to remove the 'matter-of-fact' tone in her voice. With a smile, she tried calming the man currently glaring daggers at an equally bothered Tomoka, but it wasn't work. "Erm… or would you rather bring it home unboxed?" Sakuno asked unsurely.

The man's head snapped towards Sakuno. "Are you saying I'm stupid!"

Sakuno and Tomoka panicked.

"O-Of course not, sir!" Sakuno squeaked. She noticed that they were starting to make a scene as several heads had already turned towards their direction. The gears in her mind continued to be on the roll as to why he was making such a big fuss about the cake being boxed. "Uhm… Were you actually planning to eat it here, sir?"

Tomoka regarded Sakuno. "That's a stupid thing to ask—"

"Yeah, you imbeciles!" the man hiccupped.

Everything in Tomoka just snapped. "IMBECILES! Well, you just paraded in here without saying anything! How do you expect us to know! We're not mind readers you big, fat, old man—"

Sakuno clamped her hand over Tomoka's mouth. "We would gladly take out the cake again if you'd like to eat it here, sir," she said calmly, seemingly not at all fazed with all that was happening. The man nodded, to Sakuno's relief, and the girl released her hold on the slightly pacified Tomoka. "Would you like several plates with you on the table?"

"No… I'll need only a spoon," The man hiccupped again and then went off to head to a vacant table.

All eyes followed the uncouth, hysterical man who was the root of such a racket. Sakuno gestured Tomoka to bring the cake to assist the man now settled in a far-end table. Tomoka groaned, but followed with a glass of water nevertheless. Sakuno busied herself with removing the cake from the box, placing it in a huge platter, and inserting a fork on the side. Taking a deep breath, Sakuno carefully lifted the platter and approached the man with cake in hand. As soon as both Tomoka and Sakuno returned to their stations, they heaved a sigh of relief.

"He's drunk," Tomoka snorted disgustedly.

"…and depressed," Sakuno added as he watched the man dig up his cake.

"Well, life can't always offer you the best," Tomoka reasoned out as she leaned back on the counter. "It's not as if he's the only one burdened with problems. Bitching at us like that, tsk. What a wimp. Can't he take whatever happened to him with a bit of resolve? Look at him dig that cake! It makes me want to thank the gods that we're lucky fate isn't so harsh with us."

Sakuno smiled thoughtfully, observing the customer with a look of understanding, "Surely everyone will have moments like those." Her expression was far-off, and she could feel Tomoka's knowing gaze on her, "I think it's your reaction to the problem that proves whether you are weak or strong."

There was a contemplative silence before Tomoka grinned and started poking her friend playfully. "Yeah, yeah… prioress…" she joked.

Sakuno laughed lightly, a faint blush on her face, "Sooner or later, we'll encounter more people like him. I guess we'll just have to offer them our smiles to lighten up their day a bit."

+.+.+.+.+.+

"_Mr. Echizen. You're friend insists on entering your office again— Wait, Mr. Horio—_"

His office doors flung open. "Oi, Echizen!"

Ryoma resisted the urge to grab the puncher lying a few inches from his hand and knock his loud-mouthed friend with it for wracking the entire building. He narrowed his eyes at Horio's rude entrance. Again.

"What?"

"It's ten minutes past five!"

Ryoma blinked. "So?"

Horio flared. "What 'so'? Did you forget? Geez, you seriously need to have your head checked—" Horio was shut up for several moments when a random paper ball made its way inside his mouth. He removed the blockage not long after. "What was that about!"

Ryoma swiveled his chair towards the computer. "Don't make me throw the puncher."

Horio sighed frustrated, stomping off to stand directly in front of his friend's desk. "Didn't we already agree that you'll be coming with me this afternoon? What happened to the deal of keeping your fan girls away for this?"

Ryoma made no moves to regard the furious man a foot away from him. "A last-minute meeting came up," he mumbled. "I couldn't refuse since the person who proposed a meeting is going to invest a surprisingly huge amount of money…"

Horio fell back on the leather couch exasperatedly, knowing well enough that he could not get in the way of business. "Just remember we need to be there by six."

"Does it matter if I go with you?"

"Didn't we just agree to this?" Horio bit out, trying to keep his temper from rocketing again, "You know what? Sometimes, it makes me wonder how I became friends with someone like you…"

"I saved your sorry butt from bullies six years ago."

Horio had the decency to look embarrassed, "Ah. My friend. The question was rhetorical."

Interrupting the two from their conversation, the office doors flung open for the second time that afternoon. Both turning to the doorway, Ryoma's eyes widened at the sight of the person standing in his very office; the man whom he had dreaded to see the most until the day of his death.

"Ryoga." He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.

The older Echizen grinned cockily and made his way across the room. "Yo, chibisuke!"

Ryoma glared at his brother who returned the greeting in a calm but smug demeanor. The tension was thick between the siblings, the temperature considerably dropping to almost zero degrees. Seeing that he was totally out of place, Horio saw the need for an exit.

"Erm… I guess I'll be leaving then?"

Standing up from the couch, Horio was quick on his feet to head towards the open doors when Ryoma spoke up.

"Wait."

Ryoma grabbed his coat while making his way towards the door, completely ignoring the person standing still in the middle of the room.

"You can't run away from me forever, Ryoma," Ryoga whispered when Ryoma walked past him.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Ryoma felt his insides burning uncontrollably, his feeling unfathomably heavy as if it was being pushed right into the earth's core. He walked towards the front desk of his floor with long, silent strides as Horio tailed behind him quite worriedly. The uni-browed man didn't utter any word though, realizing that it would be best to keep his mouth shut for once.

"Don't let the man in my room enter this building again, do I make myself clear?"

The secretary by the desk nodded her head vigorously, clearly afraid of her boss's cool anger. Ryoma may not be shouting, but the intensity of his gaze could send anyone staggering on their knees. After which, Ryoma and Horio entered the elevator where the brunet pressed the 'basement' button and the two rode it in silence.

"So… what was that about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

And with that, Horio shut up.

The two reached the basement parking lot not long after.

"Let's use my car," Ryoma commanded before Horio could even grab his keys.

"If you say so…"

As the two sped past the avenues filled with towering buildings and city lights in Ryoma's black sports car, the capped young adult couldn't help but clutch the stirring wheel as he was reminded of the little encounter with Ryoga. Why had he come back so suddenly? His brother had done enough that he couldn't afford to have him create more damage in his already messed-up life…

"Hey! Watch your speed!"

Ryoma was snapped from his trance and realized that he was driving over a 100 km/hr. He sighed and slowed down when he realized something. "Where are we going?"

Horio couldn't help himself from bursting in laughter. "You insisted on using your car, yet you don't know where we're going? You're seriously cracked!" Ryoma narrowed his eyes and this instantly shut him up. "Sheesh, can't you take a joke?"

"Do I look like one who takes jokes?" Ryoma glared.

"Point taken."

Horio guided Ryoma towards their destination that night, telling him to turn right, left, and then right again. The city lights lit the highways of the business district, making it quite easy for Ryoma to go through even the most secluded of shortcuts.

"We're here!"

The sports car stopped in front of a dainty building adorned with flower-shaped bulbs, simple glass windows and a huge oak rimmed door. Ryoma's head immediately snapped towards the grinning Horio.

"What are we doing in a _bakeshop_?"

"What else? To buy cake of course!"

+.+.+.+.+.+

"We're running late!"

Sakuno watched her best friend frantically pass several tables while carrying a tray of empty plates. The braided auburn-head was never a candidate for serving, with both her friends fully aware of her inborn clumsiness. She happily accepted the task by the counter, being the one in-charge of ordering clients instead. She glanced at the shop's wall clock. It was 30 minutes before six.

The shop bell suddenly sounded.

"Oreo Cheesecake."

Sakuno snapped from her trance, only realizing that there was someone in front of her, looking at her queerly. She must have spaced-out for quite some time. She blushed instantly.

"Good evening, sir. What will you have?"

"Didn't I just tell you my order?"

Sakuno's blush intensified as she properly fixed her gaze on the man in front of her. She couldn't help but stare for several moments. The stranger had dark green hair under his white cap that seemed to contrast his business suit. The hair had a nice tousled but really shiny effect that made him look really good. He also had an amazing pair of golden eyes that caused her heart to flutter for reasons she didn't know. It was as if she could actually get lost in the swirls of wonders found in his gaze. She found it rather addicting looking at him. In short, the young man was drop-dead gorgeous. But that huge frown on his face and the cocky air he carried with him ruined the picture.

"Hey, do you want to lose a customer?"

"S-Sorry…" she stuttered after pulling herself together. She quickly entered the kitchen for the order.

After acquiring the cake, she carefully opened the door of the kitchen with order in hand. Managing to push the doors wide enough for her to pass, it was left to sway back and forth until it touched her bottom with enough force to make her lose her balance. The sight was rather hilarious as Sakuno dived on the floor, with the cake squished underneath her.

"Tsk."

Sakuno couldn't muster enough courage to respond to that. Feeling very embarrassed, she wordlessly lifted her face from the cake and wiped the mess with the sleeves of her blouse. She could feel the gaze of the customer boring a hole on her head, taking her for a complete idiot. It took her several more moments to calm the raging embarrassment inside her.

"Can you make it faster? I have a deadline here."

Sakuno's breath hitched.

How dare he? Can't he see that she was in a state of self-composing after such humiliation? Such a self-conceited and arrogant guy. Sakuno steadily rose herself up from the floor after wiping the icing on her face. She tried her best to smile despite what happened. Fussing over the simple mess-up was unnecessary. And she learned that customer service is highly important after all.

"Sorry, sir. But that was the last Oreo Cheesecake. What's your other preference?"

"…Chocolate Mousse," he muttered after a moment of thinking.

Sakuno brightened at the reply. She nodded her head and entered the kitchen once more. After getting a hold of a Chocolate Mousse, this time, she very carefully opened the kitchen door and made sure that it would close gently. Upon reaching the counter, she got one of the boxes from under and placed the cake in it. She felt the gaze of the boy on her again, but she blatantly pretended not to know and continued with wrapping the box with a ribbon.

"Here you go, sir…" Sakuno smiled as she pushed the box towards the waiting customer. "That would be 10.75 dollars," she said while typing on the cash register.

Just when Sakuno finally turned away from the register, she found the man already making his way towards the exit. That's when she noticed a twenty dollar bill and a plain white handkerchief on top of the counter.

"Sir! Your forgot your change and hanky—"

But the boy had already exited the shop.

"Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno turned her gaze away from the door and found Tomoka approaching her with an excited grin on her face.

"I asked permission from Nanako-chan and we can go— What happened to you?"

Sakuno's eyebrows shot up.

"You have icing all over your face."

Tomoka handed Sakuno the hanky on the counter.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"What took you so long! We're almost late!"

Ryoma just glared at Horio in response as he sat inside the car and shoved the cake to his friend. After settling, he stepped on the gas pedal and the black sports car made its way around the city once again. With Horio's direction, the two reached a brightly lit building in the heart of the district, where several other cars were parked in front of it. Ryoma chose the vacant space between a shiny silver Sedan and a powder blue Porsche.

Horio gave a low whistle. "It seems like the birthday celebrant is here."

The sounds of loud laughter and merriment greeted the two upon entering the building. It had Ryoma quite taken aback seeing a birthday party without loud music, girls in lingerie, alcohol and other upbeat party vibes. What greeted them instead were a dozen of people seated comfortably on plastic chairs while having their silent conversations. There was a long table covered with different kinds of homemade dishes. The music played were songs that repeated lyrics several times. In all honesty, the weird atmosphere in the building crept the hell out of him. It was filled with some sanctuary-like ambiance he couldn't explain.

The people in the room noticed their presence not long after where they immediately grinned at him and ushered him to take a seat… even if they still had no idea who the heck he was.

"We're happy to have you here, Echizen-san," A guy with two lone bangs on his forehead told him with a big smile after a short introduction. "Welcome to our church."

Ryoma's eyes widened. He immediately snapped his head towards Horio who was 'busy' checking his nails and began whistling all of a sudden.

"We have our bible studies and worship service here weekly, nya!" A hyperactive red-head replied with a huge grin on his face.

Before Ryoma could reply, the door of the room flung open, letting in two wet familiar figures. With the door open, the sounds of the rain echoed throughout the place.

"Sorry we're late, guys!" someone exclaimed from the door.

"The service won't start until seven actually… Oh, and don't be afraid to come in!" The only girl in the circle suddenly spoke up.

"My friend had a change of clothes after a tiny accident in the shop!"

"Don't tell me her clumsiness attacked again?"

"You know I can hear you, An-chan," A soft gentle voice sounded from the area near the front door.

Stepping into the lit area, an auburn-head immediately greeted everyone in the room. "Hey! I'm Osakada Tomoka, a friend of An's."

"It seems like you're not the only one new here, eh?" A boy with light brown hair and closed eyes chuckled lightly and gestured towards the silent Ryoma.

Following the brunet's eyes, Tomoka couldn't help but stare at Ryoma for a few moments. Her reaction was pretty similar with Sakuno's first encounter with him, except that hers was not as discrete. It took several more moments of staring before An cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey! Fellow newbie!" Tomoka extended her arm towards Ryoma's direction. But the boy clearly ignored her gesture. "Okaaay…" She dropped her hand after concluding her handshake won't be returned. She took the vacant seat beside Horio. "By the way, there's another newbie."

"Where's Sakuno-chan?" An asked.

"Here…" The newcomer's eyes widened upon being eye to eye with a certain business tycoon.

**|TBC|**

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticisms are loved. Flames are ignored.**

+.+.+.+.+.+


	2. II: Fleck of Spark

**Author's Notes: **Second chapter's up! Thanks to all those who reviewed, faved, and alerted the story! Before starting the next chap, I'd like to answer some questions:

**Q: **Why post another story when you have other stories to finish?  
**A: **This story is already complete. All I have to do is keep posting. LOL.

**Q: **What's up with Ryoma's rejection with Ore-Sama Advertising Co.?  
**A: **It will be revealed as the story continues… so continue reading. Hehe.

**Q: **Does the drunken man have any significance in the story?  
**A: **Not really. But the scene with him is significant. Take note of Sakuno's views. It's important on the building of relationships and the plot.

Read on!

+.+.+.+.+.+

_If we can encourage others, we should encourage them._

_If we can give, we should be generous._

_If we are good to others, we should do it cheerfully._

- Romans 12.8 CEV

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|II: Fleck of Spark|**

Sakuno couldn't quite intake the fact that the exact boy who made her heart flutter frantically for the first time (but was so rude to her) was going to be in her supposed sanctuary. Upon stepping in the lit part of the room, she remained gaping at the poker-faced Ryoma while her heartbeat started running like wild horses again. And she was one to say that worship service weren't for boys. For that night, maybe she could label herself a 'hypocrite'. Or then again, maybe she could just ignore the boy and try focusing on whatever was set for the night.

_Okay… I'll do that._

She took a seat beside a tall brunet with glasses. There was an unsettling silence as Tomoka's gaze drifted from face to face, clearly waiting for anyone to start the conversation; Sakuno fidgeted with her hands as she tried her best to ignore the person just across her; and Ryoma who remained silent and wished that he could just go home.

"So…" The tall, spiky-haired boy beside An spoke up with a grin. "Shall we introduce ourselves then?"

Several heads nodded at this.

"Okay, I'll start." The same boy who broke the silence stood up and glanced at everyone in the circle.

The introductions continued until Sakuno acquired names such as Fuji, the brunet with closed eyes; Inui, the tall and somehow creepy guy wearing glasses; Kawamura, a shy and polite brunet with side-burns; Kikumaru, the hyperactive red-head who always talked with 'nyas' and 'hoi hoi'; Oishi, the always smiling and kind black-haired with two bangs on his forehead; Kaidoh, a silent, scary-eyed boy with a bandanna; Momoshiro, the tall, spiky-haired boy who introduced himself first and claimed that he was An's boyfriend; Horio, an auburn-head that seemed to have only one eyebrow; and Tezuka, the tall and stoic young man with eyeglasses beside her. While patiently waiting for the turn of the boy across her, she tried her best not to look at him for fear of having to involuntarily ogle again.

_Ignore… Ignore…  
_  
Sakuno took in deep breaths as she remained oblivious to a pair of eyes set on her face.

In all honesty, never had Sakuno felt such raging emotions before, which bordered from extreme mortification and… something else. It was both foreign and bothersome. She tightened the clutch on her skirt as she tried to calm herself down. If Tomoka knew what was happening to her, she knew her friend will go berserk, misinterpret what she was feeling, and try hooking her up with the stranger.

"Echizen Ryoma."

Sakuno's head snapped up. _Ryoma…_

"Psst… Sakuno-chan! Your turn…" Tomoka started nudging the still spaced-out girl beside her. "Sakuno!"

"R-Ryuuzaki Sakuno… T-Twenty four years old, working in the local bakeshop, currently living with my grandmother, first time to be here, nice meeting all of you!"

Everyone blinked.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Gathering from your reaction, it seems that you have met Ryoma-sama before…"

Sakuno stiffened from the whisper of her friend. "Ryoma-sama…?" she whispered back.

After formal introductions were made, newcomers started reeling inside the room as if it was fated that the group could have sometime for themselves before worship service begun. Currently, the young adults were all sitting in one row, Sakuno having Tezuka on her left and Tomoka on her right.

"Yup! He's my Ryoma-sama!" she whispered excitedly as the young pastor in front of the huge crowd continued talking about the seven deadly sins and its consequences. "…introduce me to him!"

"Wha-?"

Sakuno was suddenly grabbed by the arm as Tomoka stealthily made her way around the back of the crowd to reach the other side of their row. Several curious heads turned towards their direction. Among them was Tachibana An who had a raised eyebrow at which Sakuno just sheepishly smiled at.

"Tomo-chan! What are you doing?" Sakuno whispered frantically as they neared their destination. At that moment, she could hear the pastor talking about what Jesus Christ had done for them to wash away their sins.

"There he is!"

Sakuno's breath hitched.

After being hauled by her ambiguous friend, she suddenly found herself a seat away from the same person who sent her heart fluttering wildly for the rest of the day. The young adolescent was watching the speaker with calculating eyes, but seemed to be really bored with the current session. His friend on the other hand, the one named Horio, appeared to be attentively paying heed towards whatever the speaker was saying.

Sakuno couldn't blame the boy for being inattentive though. She herself was currently having problems with listening to the message. Well actually, everything was severely disregarded as all she could focus on was a certain someone. _Ryoma-kun…_

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka whispered excitedly.

The said boy and his uni-browed friend turned towards them.

Sakuno felt herself being pushed nearer the green-haired boy who appeared to be boring a hole on her head. Upon sitting on the vacant chair beside him, the rapid beating of her heart increased its pace causing her face to turn a really dark shade of red and her hands to involuntarily clutch the hem of her satin blouse.

"Introduce me," Tomoka whispered to the nervous Sakuno eagerly.

"H-Hey… E-Echizen-kun…" Sakuno said shyly as she felt the gaze of the boy on her become more intense.

Instead of Ryoma answering, it was his loud friend who replied causing the two girls to be utterly disappointed.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Horio said quite annoyed. "Don't you see there's someone talking in front? Don't be rude."

"Shut your mouth up! We're not talking to you, are we?" Tomoka retorted, her cheeks puffing up.

Suddenly, Sakuno wished that the earth would just swallow her up. All heads were now turned towards their direction, including the pastor speaking in front. Both Tomoka and Horio were in a confrontational stance. Sakuno dropped her forehead on her palm and sighed.

"Childish," was all Ryoma said.

"What is behind this little dispute, brother and sister?"

Tomoka and Horio's heads immediately snapped to the calm pastor in front. After a momentary silence, they suddenly realized the bother they created among everyone. The two instantly consented, and returned to their seats in silence. The message resumed not long after.

At first, the four sat in silence as the voice of the young pastor was the only sound heard throughout the hall. But as time ticked by, Sakuno started feeling the nudges of her friend once more.

"Sakuno-chan… Introduce me."

She sighed.

"Echizen-kun…" She paused. "I-It's nice to see you again…"

Ryoma's piercing golden gaze averted to her. There was an awkward silence as the two just stared at each for several moments. "Who are you?"

Sakuno felt her heart drop to her foot.

After the crude question, Sakuno distanced herself from the boy and pretended that he wasn't just inches away from her. Tomoka, on the other hand, stopped her incessant demands sensing that it just wasn't right pursuing something clearly impossible.

"…and it was by God's grace that even the most loathed sins of mankind are forgiven. It is stated in the Bible that each of us should do the same for our brothers and sisters…"

As Sakuno tried her best to listen to the message, she still couldn't help but discretely glance at Ryoma. It was quite difficult to disregard the still rapid beating of her heart and the cause of it just right beside her. Chickened with fully looking at the boy, she settled on just looking at the hand on his lap. Sakuno noticed the boy had such nice, long hands. She wondered how it would feel to have it clasp hers.

She blushed at the thought.

"…are you holding a grudge on someone? Move forward and forgive whoever had wronged you…"

Sakuno saw Ryoma's hand clenched all of a sudden.

She glanced up. The boy had the brim of his cap blocking his eyes, and she felt relieved for not being caught staring. Instant curiosity filled her, but worry seeped in faster like hot flames. She so wanted to know what was wrong, but she just couldn't. It was too difficult when it was block of ice she's dealing with in here.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"This is so delicious! Don't you think so, An?"

"Don't talk when your mouth is full, Takeshi!"

It was right after the message when the celebration for Fuji Syusuke's special day was upheld. The excess chairs were stacked neatly as to offer more space for that night's party. The fireplace located perpendicular the long buffet table glowed with its fiery flames dancing gloriously. It had continuously rained that night, that it was because of the fire that warmth was radiated in every corner of the room. The song 'Happy Birthday' echoed throughout the walls of the place, all faces cheery and worry-free as they sang their hearts out for their beloved friend. Amongst this jolly crowd was a frowning figure though, unaffected by the bright atmosphere.

"Hey, Echizen! Aren't you hungry?"

A grunt was what Momoshiro got as a response.

The green-haired business tycoon was currently seated in a far-end corner of the room while watching the on-going merriment with blatant boredom. How he wished he could just go home and vent all his frustrations for the day in his indoor courts.

"Ryoma! You dropped something!" Horio said as he approached him with a platter of food in one of his hands.

"What?"

"Your face!"

Ryoma glared at the grinning Horio who had one hand raised, clearly surrendering before any brewing argument. The loud-mouthed brunet took a seat beside his friend who continued glaring at him up to that moment.

"What's with the sulking-"

"Let's go," was what Ryoma said before standing up and silently urging Horio to follow suit. "I have important matters to attend to."

"Hey wait up! The party's not yet over!" Horio exclaimed after swallowing some beef jerky whole. He grabbed Ryoma's arm but the other was stronger than him, causing him to stumble and fall flat on the floor while letting go of his platter in the process.

"ACK! MY SHIRT!" Tomoka shrieked. Realizing that it was Horio who had dumped a platter of food towards her, she immediately fumed. "WHY YOU!"

And a verbal brawl resulted after that.

Ryoma, on the other hand, made his way out of growing crowd around the bickering adolescents. Without Horio, he couldn't quite leave the place yet for fear of being bombarded with never-ending grumbles in his office. So instead of heading for the door, he approached the deserted area by the fireplace and took a seat there to be lost in thought.

"Echizen-kun?"

He turned to his left, only to find a pink-faced auburn-braided girl seated right beside him. Had she been there even before him? Or did she take a seat beside him after he took his own by the fire?

"What do you want?" He narrowed his gaze on the girl as she flinched.

"Uhm… you're sitting on my sweater."

Ryoma blinked. "Aa."

He stood up to let the girl get her crumpled sweater and dust of all dirt.

Then the girl gasped softly. "Oh no… there's a tear…" she said while gazing at the hole found on the sleeve of the pink cloth. Looking at it for several more moments, she looked at where her sweater last lay and pondered on how it could have possibly been ripped. Then she glanced at Ryoma and noticed that the boy was wearing shoes with sharp heels. She sighed and looked up at the boy's face.

Ryoma actually expected the girl to snap at him for ruining her sweater, but nothing like that happened as the girl merely tucked the destroyed sweater in her bag. She returned to looking at the fire after that.

"You're not angry?"

Sakuno's head snapped up, only to meet Ryoma looking back at her curiously. She blushed at the attention she was receiving. "Uhm… you didn't mean it to happen." She smiled shyly and began playing with her braid. "And besides… it's not nice holding a grudge on anyone." Sakuno noticed Ryoma frown all of a sudden.

He would have said sorry, but it wasn't really in him to apologize even for the simplest of things. He once again took a seat by the fire and watched it dance, ignoring everything else around him. It was only when a familiar looking piece of cloth appeared before his very eyes when he snapped back from his trance. He was surprised to see Sakuno smiling at him.

"Thank you for lending it to me."

Ryoma grabbed the hanky from the still smiling girl and remained not uttering a word. The handkerchief was actually cleaned and smelled of melons. There was silence as the two just sat together, watching the flames crackle. There were occasional glances from the girl every once in a while and felt her discomfort.

"So… how'd you find the worship service?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "It's a waste of time."

The auburn-head flinched at Ryoma's bluntness. "Oh… I see."

Ryoma looked away.

In spite of the radiating light coming from the fire, Sakuno could feel the cold ambiance Echizen Ryoma was giving off. From the way he snapped with everything she said, the frown that never escaped his face, to the apparent dark blanket he seemed to envelope himself from those who associated themselves with him, Sakuno could say that Echizen Ryoma wasn't a person who could be lightened up with just simple smiles.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I think I am, Osakada."

The verbal brawl between both loud-mouthed young adults ended soon enough when Tezuka spoke up in his wholesome voice saying that if they were to continue fighting, they were both going to be kicked out of the room that instant. Suddenly fearing the four-eyed brunet who they've mistook to be a harmless boy, Tomoka and Horio immediately resorted into heading home when they've noticed both their companies sitting by the fire together.

"I've never seen Sakuno have so much courage before…"

"Then maybe she really likes him."

"And Ryoma… I've never seen him talk so much before…"

"Then maybe he really likes her, too."

And with that, Tomoka and Horio grinned at each other with evil glints in their eyes. It appeared that, for that night, there were some things they could actually agree on.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Are you sure that you don't want to hop in, Sakuno-chan?"

"I'd be fine… and besides, I still need to look for Tomoka."

"Well… take care then!"

Sakuno watched Momoshiro's car quickly speed past the church as she continued waving goodbye toward An's head still popped out of the window. Upon having the car turn around the corner, she was left alone on the stairs of the building. Sighing, she grabbed her phone from the front pocket of her sweater and started contacting Tomoka again. But like the previous attempts, no one picked up from the other line.

"Could she have gone home already?"

Already preparing on going home herself, it was when she was halfway away from church did the sky grumble and heavy raindrops started falling once more.

"Mou… why'd Tomo-chan have to bring the umbrella with her…"

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Stupid Horio…"

Ryoma hurriedly made his way out the church. It was only when he reached his black sports car when it started to rain. Before getting soaked, he managed to get inside his car and drive it out of the parking lot. After turning around the corner did Ryoma grab his phone from his pants pocket.

"Where'd you go?" Venom dropped in every word.

He heard Horio gulp. _"I-I had to go home for an emergency! I'm sorry for not informing you…"_ Horio paused. _"Though I never actually took you for one to care if a friend left or not,"_ he kidded in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to come out of the bathroom?"

"_Hey! You can't blame me! I really ate a lot!"_

"But you never came out, you idiot."

"_Okay, fine! I'm sorry alright—"_

Ryoma flipped his phone close and sighed. Turning around another corner as he expertly maneuvered his car, he suddenly found a familiar girl frantically making her way through the downpour.

"Why am I blessed to know so many idiots," he muttered while watching Sakuno drift from one covered area to another in an attempt to reach her house that way.

As far as Ryoma knew, the nearest subdivision and apartments would be several kilometers away. It was impossible for her to reach a great distance through her 'genius' way of getting home. Seeing the girl again surprised him a bit, but what greatly surprised him more was the fact that he had an intention of offering the girl a ride. For a split moment.

Stepping on the gas pedal harder, his car skidded past the wet streets of that night.

+.+.+.+.+.+

The sudden splash of water ceased Sakuno in her tracks. A random black sports car just sped past her, causing a miniature wave of rainwater wet her to the bones. Sakuno started shivering involuntarily as the soaked fabric of her clothes clung to her like blood-sucking leeches. And to top it all, she was wearing white.

She just sighed in exasperation. _Maybe this is the payment for not informing Nanako-chan of the wasted cake…  
_  
Just when she was about to start walking again, she noticed the exact car that caused her disaster slowly move backwards. Sakuno panicked. Was the car going to pull off the same prank again? Immediately grabbing her bag on the cold pavement, she decided to avoid the car instead of confronting the driver.

Her quick strides under the heavy rain caused louder flip flop sounds as the black sports car suddenly began tailing behind her. Growing even more panicked, the auburn-head started running in fear like hell had broken loose. Her heart beating faster for a different reason this time, she couldn't quite think while her vision a bit foggy but her mind was set on not giving up.

Only when she lost her sandal, causing her to slip on the wet floor, did she feel the world crashing down on her. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the last moments of peace (she thought that she was going to be in trouble) under the rain. It was fortunate of her that only a few cars passed that road or else she would have been squished now.

The sounds of a slow and rhythmic tune of a machine made her heart flip again. She was too tired to run… and so she remained lying on the cold floor, completely soaked.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

The beat of her heart fluttered differently at the voice.

She opened her eyes, only to find a bothered-looking Echizen Ryoma looking down at her with an umbrella in one hand. She felt relieved. And she thought she was going to be in big trouble that night. Warmth suddenly crept on her cheeks upon realizing the state of her Ryoma was seeing. Feeling utterly exposed, she immediately sat up from her position and covered as much of herself as she can.

"W-Well… you scared me."

"Idiot."

Sakuno flinched, but remained silent, still not mustering enough courage to look at the boy.

"Can you stand up?"

She placed her palms on the crowd as leverage to push herself up. She didn't last very long in being upright when she staggered and her bottom hit the cold streets once more.

Ryoma sighed.

Clipping the umbrella with his bent neck, he placed one of his hands under the girl's slender legs while the other on her back. He effortlessly lifted the very embarrassed Sakuno from the ground, opened the door of his car and carefully sat her on his leather seat. He made his way around his car as to reach the driver's seat and finally drove away from that secluded part of town.

There was an uncomfortable silence when the sports car entered the busy highway.

From the corner of his eye, Ryoma could see the girl shiver uncontrollably while trying her best not to face his direction. Realizing that the car's aircon was at a low temperature, he immediately turned it off and set the heater towards Sakuno.

The auburn-head glanced at him after feeling the warmth radiated toward her, but looked away from him not long after. "Thanks…" she mumbled.

There was another pregnant silence for the next several minutes.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes upon finding himself in the midst of a heavy traffic. His clutch on the steering wheel tightened as he realized that he would also be stuck in the midst of an unnerving silence for a long while. He relaxed eventually when the random smell of strawberries reached his olfactory senses. Probably it was Sakuno.

"Where do you live?"

Sakuno stiffened at Ryoma's voice breaking the silence, but nevertheless replied softly. "In the Westhill subdivision near the Tulip Gardens..."

"And you expected to walk home that far?"

Sakuno didn't reply in reminder of her previous predicament.

The traffic jam eventually lightened which somehow made the atmosphere better.

"Why are you alone?"

"I don't know…"

Ryoma looked at the girl beside him queerly.

"Tomo-chan just left..." Sakuno answered the boy's questioning gaze.

"Funny," Ryoma started as he increased his speed after the traffic jam cleared. "Horio just left, too…" He grimaced. "Seems like I'll have to be stuck with you 'til you get home…" He smirked at Sakuno who blushed instantly.

Sakuno brightened at the upwards curving of the boy's lips. She smiled at him right after which caused Ryoma to look bewildered for a moment before returning his eyes on the road.

"So how long have you been in the city?" Sakuno looked at Ryoma unsurely and contemplated whether the ice boy was going to answer or not. She would have just shut her mouth up, wait for the boy to bring her home and then go on her merry way. But the itching feeling to break the unnerving silence got to her.

"Long enough…"

Sakuno smiled at the boy's response. Even if he didn't exactly answer her question. She faced the boy with more courage now, sensing that conversations with him weren't so hopeless after all. "So… what's your job?"

Sakuno swore that Ryoma clenched the stirring wheel, but she remained silent and patiently waited for his answer. As moments ticked by, she actually wished that she could take back what she asked. What if Ryoma found her snoopy in all the wrong ways? She just wanted to lighten up the mood after all. The tension took its toll with slight awkwardness.

Ryoma, on the other hand, pondered whether he should continue answering the girl's question. What if the auburn-head was a spy from a competing company? He couldn't risk being off-guard with whatever information the girl could pry out of him. But then again, remembering what happened in the bakeshop that night, it was impossible Sakuno was a spy.

"It's alright if you don't answer the question." Sakuno cut in before Ryoma could answer. She smiled.

And so Ryoma decided not to. He hated talking about his job after all.

"You're a baker."

It wasn't a question.

Sakuno nodded and her smile widened. "I've been working in the bakeshop with Tomo-chan for two years already. And we're one big family there actually, with Nanako-chan and the others…"

Ryoma remained silent as he turned right in an avenue.

Sakuno mistook his silence as boredom. She instantly blushed and flailed her hands toward Ryoma. "S-Sorry for saying random things! I can be a bit talkative at times—"

"You are."

Sakuno's blush intensified as she tried playing with the seatbelt. She slightly felt embarrassed for actually appearing to be such an idiot in his eyes. A clumsy and talkative idiot. _I'll keep quiet now…_ And with that, she faced the window and tried her best to ignore the young man on her left. A small smile was still on her face though. At least she had good news to tell Sumire about how things in the bakeshop and worship service went. Not so bad an evening indeed…

"Why are you always smiling?"

Sakuno's head snapped toward Ryoma who looked at her intently before returning his gaze back on the road. She blushed at the thought of Ryoma actually staring at her. She cleared her throat before responding softly, "Because I'm happy..."

It was Ryoma's turn to snap his head back to her now. His eyebrow's crunched in confusion before his usual calm and composed façade returned. "I tore your jacket, was left by your friend, got soaked, ruined your clothes and probably lost half your dignity with the state I saw you in a while ago…" he paused as he glanced at Sakuno from the corner his eye. "…and you're telling me that you're happy?"

Sakuno blushed, but nevertheless showed no hesitation with her answer. "Well… those are actually just simple things if you compare them to those who don't have legs or hands, or probably on the brink of death…" she explained softly. "And I'm not jobless. I have something to eat every day, and actually get my pay raised every three months," She turned to Ryoma who was looking at her queerly. "So I don't have more reasons to be sad than be happy right?"

Ryoma was taken aback. "But you're just a baker," Sakuno flinched but ignored it. "…was that all you wanted all your life?"

Sakuno thought for a moment. "Uhm… I've thought about being a stewardess actually," She smiled. "…but I didn't really have enough money to study tourism. Plus my vision wasn't twenty-twenty, not to mention my clumsiness. So I gave up on that dream a long time ago. To move on is something really helpful to overcome the past…"

Ryoma's hands involuntarily clenched the stirring wheel again.

"I guess I can say I'm enjoying my life pretty much," Sakuno continued as she smiled shyly once more. "How 'bout you? What's your perspective on this?" she asked softly.

"Life is a pain."

Sakuno kept quiet at his response and returned to looking out her window. Despite the lateness, there were still a huge number of people out in the streets. The streetlights they sped past by seemed to flicker at the speed of Ryoma's black sports car.

"I'm glad An-chan invited us to worship service tonight," Sakuno said softly as she talked more to herself actually. She didn't expect her companion to respond anyway.

"Horio invited me."

Sakuno turned to Ryoma with a blush on her face. She was quite surprised that Ryoma could actually hear even her soft mumbles. Was her voice that loud? Or was the boy keenly paying attention to her? Her blush intensified at the latter thought.

"Can I infer that he had to force you to go there?" Sakuno asked softly, slightly amused at Ryoma's initiation of a conversation. "The way I saw it… you didn't enjoy much, did you?"

"It was a deal."

Sakuno's eyebrows shot up, now more interested on the topic. "A deal?" But she didn't show much of her enthusiasm, afraid that Ryoma would find her too snoopy.

"To keep my fan girls away," he replied quietly as he continued to avoid Sakuno's gaze in slight embarrassment.

"So you went to church in return for Horio-san keeping your fan girls away?"

Ryoma grunted which Sakuno took as a 'yes'.

Sakuno chuckled lightly at the newly found revelation. "Uhm… Not to offend you or anything, Echizen-kun, but..." she paused. "Why do you have fan girls?"

_Because I'm a multi-millionaire vice-president who looks like Echizen Ryoga. _Then he remembered that the girl knew nothing of who he was. Ryoma glanced at Sakuno from the corner of his eye and noted down the discrete way she was looking at him. "Why do you ask questions you know the answer to?"

Sakuno turned to the boy confused. "Huh?"

Ryoma smirked.

After a moment of processing, she blushed as it dawned upon her that her ogling hadn't been gone unnoticed. She blushed and laughed nervously for being caught off guard. "Uhm… B-Besides the fact that you're really… uhm… handsome—"

Ryoma raised an amused eyebrow.

Sakuno clamped her mouth shut and looked away as she resisted the urge to bolt out of the car, knowing that if she did do that, it would cost to her imminent death. How could she have slipped?

It was a good fifteen minutes of silence when Sakuno's village came into view, did the conversation between the two came officially came into a halt. With the girl's directions, they reached a simple white-washed house with a green roof and a lovely lawn not long after.

"Thank you, Echizen-kun…" Sakuno bowed her head in gratitude as she opened the car door and stepped outside.

Ryoma responded with a curt nod.

The black sports car that brought her home was out of sight after a short goodbye, causing Sakuno to ponder about her most unexpected night.

**|TBC|**

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticisms are loved. Flames are ignored.**

+.+.+.+.+.+


	3. III: Building Ignition

**Author's Notes: **Chapter Three's up! Thanks to: **Sweet Remembrance, cutiesakuno18, -AcRaZyWriTer-, astraldrop11, Tweedledoo, chainedheart999, Waterloo, Sheiryy, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Otakugal, –fUjI-lAwLiEt- **and **FujixSaku0709 **for the reviews last chap! Readers are also greatly appreciated. :)

Read on!

+.+.+.+.+.+

_Ask, and you will receive._

_Search, and you will find._

_Knock, and the door will be opened for you._

- Matthew 7.7 CEV

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|III: Building Ignition|**

It had been truly dreadful for the next couple of days after her little _wet _encounter with Echizen Ryoma. The consequences of being soaked-to-the-bones had caused her to be idle in bed for the rest of the week. Nanako had been kind enough to dismiss her from work, saying that she could take as much rest as she needed. She felt more guilt for having Nanako act like that despite her dishonesty on accidentally crushing a cake.

Sakuno touched the damp towel on her forehead and decided to wet it again to completely cool off her still burning forehead. Sitting up groggily, she faced the direction of her bedside table where a bowl of ice cold water was placed especially for her. She dunked the pink towel on the bowl, set it upon her forehead and slumped back to bed.

It had been almost a week since she saw the sole boy who made her heart flutter every time she was near him. In all honestly, Echizen Ryoma was an enigma. He labeled him as a jerk when he appeared not to care when she slipped with the cake and for actually denying that he had met her in front of Tomoka. But she thought that it was proper not to plant a grudge, counting that the boy made up for him when he was kind _enough _to leave her his handkerchief and bring her home. The boy may have a good side after all.

When he had actually carried her to his car, it was at that instant that her heart raced like never before. Just by having him touch her, it simply gave her an uncontrollable beating of the heart, as if it was going to pop out of her chest with such speed.

Sakuno sighed. Such a mixture of emotions for the boy she only met twice that she did not know what to make out of it.

After several more minutes of staring into space and thinking of nothing else but Ryoma, she sighed exasperatedly and propped herself out of bed again, this time with the help of both of her elbows as leverage. It was quite an effort having to stand up from bed while your legs staggered at the weight of your body. Relenting, she sat on the bed again to take some rest before having another attempt to walk out of the room.

She couldn't afford another wasted day.

_Beep Beep_

Sakuno shifted positions after failing another attempt and fell flat on her bed.

_Beep Beep_

She grabbed the phone on her bedside table. "Tomo-chan…"

"_If you're planning on leaving your room this instant, I suggest you forget about it unless you want me to tell oba-chan about what happened…"_

Sakuno sighed. "Mou… You don't expect me to count the cracks on my ceiling all day, do you?"

"_Sakuno-chan, your ceiling doesn't have cracks… and besides, you're missing the point! You're sick! Sick people don't walk around and just wait to faint!"_

"I'm not sick anymore…" she muttered defensively.

"_Uh-huh… well, if you're not sick anymore, then I'd bet my entire year's salary that you're out to head here right now…" _Sakuno stiffened. _"…which is not happening, I assume, because you are only _attempting _to do so. Plus you're probably experiencing the usual wobbly sensation every time you're sick."_

Sakuno flushed. "Do you have eyes in my house?"

"_I just know you, Sakuno-chan…" _Sakuno could feel Tomoka grinning at this point._ "…what do you expect of a really awesome best friend, eh?"_

Sakuno chuckled while shaking her head in disbelief. "You got me… Well, all of this wouldn't really have happened if I didn't get soaked by the downpour after worship service that day…"

Sudden coughing was heard from the other line.

"Are you alright, Tomo-chan?" she asked worried.

"_Hahaha! I'm fine! Don't worry, I really am!"_

Sakuno eyebrows rose. "Uhm… I'm just wondering why you left all of a sudden—"

"_How are you feeling?"_

Sakuno was taken aback with her friend's sudden change in topic. Deciding to ignore Tomoka's awkwardness, she just lay flat on her bed, looked at the ceiling, and replied, "Hot."

"_Ooohhh… Wait 'til Ryoma-sama hears that!"_

"TOMO-CHAN!" Now that turned Sakuno to an unmistakably red color. "It's not nice to say things like that."

"_Geez, I was just kidding. And besides, it seems that Ryoma-sama is the best candidate for you. Despite him being not the same 'kind, pure, angelic, light-hearted, understanding, and sweet' guy I perceived…"_

Sakuno's face turned confused. "What are you talking about?" Then it clicked. "But I thought you liked him—"

"_I like Horio, Sakuno-chan…" _was Tomoka's soft statement.

Sakuno instantly sat upright from bed. "You what?"

"_And besides… Ryoma-sama's concern towards you is blatant… he was even kind enough to offer you a ride— Oops."_

Sakuno's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"_Look, Nanako-chan's calling me now! Gotta go, Sakuno-chan! I'll drop by later! Bye!"_

Sakuno sighed as she massaged her starting-to-throb head. She'll make sure to make Tomoka's head throb in some way too after leaving her to get soaked under the rain…

Well, after she managed to get out of bed.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Ryoma resisted the urge to throw the puncher lying a few inches away from his hand to his blabbering brunet best friend. And so he thought that if he left Horio, he'll be bombarded with grumblings. When he chose _not_ to leave him, he's still left with the same fate… except that it's not grumblings, but rather bothersome chatter.

"I know she's the one! I just know it! Her gorgeous face and body, her temper, her- her- her everything!" Horio sighed. "I can't wait to see her in the Bible study this afternoon in which _you_ are accompanying me to."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "Who said?"

"Do you see any fan girls bothering you in your work?"

"No. I see _you_ bothering me in my work," Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"…no! It's all because of me and you still owe me for that!"

"Go away, Horio."

Horio ignored Ryoma and then resumed his chatter on a certain someone. "Well, going back… Did you see her eyes! They sparkle under the moonlight even when it rains! And her lips! Man, you've just got to taste those—"

A random paper ball made its way in Horio's mouth again.

"I do _not_ need to hear that," Ryoma growled as he started typing away on his laptop.

"Aw, Echizen—"

"Don't make me throw the puncher," Ryoma looked up from his laptop at which Horio gulped at. "Don't you have work to do?"

Horio grinned. "I just finished arranging the guest list for next week's event and have the rest of the day off! I'm so great, aren't I?"

"Hn," Ryoma returned into typing his laptop. "Just leave."

"But Echizen! I have the rest of the day off—"

"Then spend your day _away _from here."

"Sheesh! What a best friend… I just needed someone to talk to..." Horio said with a tiny pout.

"Then find someone else to talk to."

"You know what! Sometimes, I just can't tolerate your cockiness anymore—"

Horio's eyes widened as a puncher missed his face a few inches. A loud sound echoed the office as a huge dent was left on the wall where the puncher landed before it dropped on the carpet.

"Okay! Okay!" Horio paused with a gulp. "You didn't need to be so brutal!"

"You know I'm doing a lot of things, you idiot—"

"_Sir, the president of Ore-sama Advertising Co. is on his way for the meeting…"_

Ryoma immediately stood up. He grabbed the duffel bag under his work table where he inserted the tennis racket hanging on his office wall along a tube of tennis balls from one of his drawers. Removing his trench coat, Horio's eyes widened when he saw Ryoma in tennis outfit all of sudden.

"I thought you were busy!"

Ryoma wordlessly stacked the papers on his desk before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the door. Horio remained still in the middle of the room, not quite comprehending why his friend suddenly shifted from businessman tycoon mode to tennis player mode.

"Hey! Where are you going!"

"Drive me to the nearest tennis courts."

Horio raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Ryoma glared. "Just do it."

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Are you sure you're fine now, Sakuno-chan? I can ask the others to fill in for your spot in the tasks for the party next week…"

Sakuno looked up from the cake she was stacking several Oreos on, and smiled at her worried blue-haired manager.

"I feel great, Nanako-chan."

Nanako patted her on the arm before heading out of the kitchen to attend to the customers. Sakuno watched as the kitchen door swayed back and forth before she returned to her task with the cake.

It was supposedly their day off that day, even fortunate enough to have their Bible studies land on the same afternoon. But thanks to Sakuno's undying guilt for squishing a cake, she insisted on going to work despite her only recent recovery from flu. In all honesty, Sakuno _badly _wanted to go to church that day in hope of seeing Ryoma again, even if she's not entirely sure if the boy will show up after saying that going to church was a waste of time. Well, one can hope anyway.

Looking at the wall clock, she noted down that it was four o' clock sharp, meaning that the Bible study with the group was halfway done by now. She placed the cake she just finished decorating inside the refrigerator, and then went on to sprinkle some chocolate chips on another cake this time.

_Beep Beep_

Sakuno wiped her hands on her apron before flipping her phone open.

"Hello…"

"_Sakuno-chan! Horio didn't show up today!"_

Sakuno clipped her phone between her ear and shoulder, and then returned to her task. "Maybe he's busy…"

"_He promised to show up today actually… ugh! What happened to that guy anyway? Just when I thought I already found my man…"_

"Tomo-chan… you have to consider whatever his reason may be first before jumping into conclusions…" Sakuno said while placing some whip cream on the chocolaty cake before her.

_"Well, his reason better be good!"_

"Uhm… Tomo-chan… so Echizen-kun didn't show up today?" Sakuno whispered.

She could feel Tomoka grinning at this point. _"Why are you suddenly so interested, hm, Sakuno-chan?"_

Sakuno blushed. "I-I was just curious…"

"_Mm hmm… Well then, I expect you not to strain yourself too much okay? Tell Nanako-chan not to give you much trouble even if the party is a week from now—"_

"Yes, mother…" Sakuno giggled when Tomoka scoffed on the other line. "See yah."

Just when she ended the call with Tomoka, the kitchen doors suddenly flung open letting in a frantic Nanako.

"Sakuno-chan! I have a big favor to ask you!"

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Why'd you run away all of a sudden?"

Horio parked his sleek Vios in a vacant parking space by a birch tree near the tennis courts. The brunet glanced at his still unresponsive friend who already opened the door and got out. He sighed as he seemed to be getting no explanation from Echizen Ryoma that day.

The two walked together towards a vacant tennis court where Horio insisted that he'll just watch by a lone bench. Echizen relented immediately, not in the mood for another argument after such a stressful day in the office. There were other available players ready to play with him anyway, considering the fact that Ryoma was _very _popular in those courts… and that he looked like his famous pro-tennis player brother.

Ryoma glanced at where Horio went, quite relieved when he found him sitting on a bench like he said. Not that he was dependent on him or anything, but Horio was his fan girl repellant. Walking up to the vacant playing area, the attention of the players from the nearby courts was immediately perked up – thus, in a matter of a few moments, there was already a line-up of opponents for Echizen Ryoma.

Watching by the sidelines, Horio watched his friend kick up some ass as he hummed himself a happy tune. From where he was, it was quite obvious that Ryoma was venting out with the way he was playing tennis. It probably had something to do with either his brother or the meeting with Ore-Sama Advertising Co.

_Kring Kring_

Horio suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?"

+.+.+.+.+.+

After being dropped off by the bus in 8th avenue, Sakuno carefully descended the steps of the public vehicle. She held onto the blue striped box in her hand as if it was her dear life. Her quick strides hardly sounded as she made her way through the boardwalk and into the destination where the bakeshop's customer was supposed to be.

Nanako had asked her to deliver an order to a customer who got the wrong cake when they dropped by the shop that morning. Having the shop liable to what happened, it was their duty to right their mistake, so they were the ones intended to bring the correct order to whoever the person was. Nanako had apologized several times to Sakuno, saying that she was the only one in the shop that day that wasn't assigned to any task regarding the grand party. Assuring her kind manager that it wasn't a bother, Sakuno headed out of the shop (with cake in hand) as soon as possible. To her relief, the location of the customer wasn't so far away, so the cake still had a chance of looking presentable by the time she reached her destination.

The sounds of _pok _and loud cheers greeted Sakuno upon reaching the public tennis courts. Glancing at her wristwatch, it was a matter of only twenty minutes before her delivery was going to be considered late. She increased her pace towards the netted area, hoping to find a glimpse of the said customer.

A number of deserted tennis courts were what she saw when she entered the courts through the main gate. Crunching her eyebrows, she scanned the surrounding area only to find a lone tennis court with _everyone_ crowded around it. Taking a deep breath, she approached the area, hoping that her customer was amongst the horde.

Her walk came to a halt when she reached the enormous crowd. She was careful enough to keep away the cake she was holding from any unwelcomed elbows, but she was determined to find the patron so she squished herself in between people, who were fortunately kind enough to let her pass when she continuously uttered polite 'excuse me's.

Five minutes passed, and Sakuno's search for the client was futile. What she found instead, was tiny gap in between a large burly man and a young teenager. It was tempting to say the least for her to stop her search right there and then, and peep at whatever was the center of attention. After a contemplative battle in her head, she gave in.

_Too bad the person's not facing here… _Sakuno thought as she watched the lithe young man playing incredible tennis face the opposite direction, giving her only a full view of his back. She was more than amazed at how the player managed to return all shots of his now heavily panting opponent. She was transfixed at the scene in front of her for several long minutes, only interrupted when she was reminded of her task that afternoon.

Immediately wriggling herself out of the crowd, still careful about her cake, she turned her back on the suddenly loud court filled with exuberant squeals that erupted moments after she turned around.

"Game set match. Echizen Ryoma wins!"

Sakuno froze.

"ECHIZEN-SAMA!"

It was at that moment, that Sakuno's heart chose to beat wildly again.

Whirling around, she actually expected to be met by the spectators of the game to be the one heading towards her way. But instead, what she saw took her by surprise.

Right in front of her was the boy she had longed to see for the rest of the week. It was as if the world had stopped as she remained still on her position, neither moving nor blinking. Echizen Ryoma was currently running from a mass of fan girls _and _men in black suits with shades running towards her direction. It took a while for her to process what was happening before she started running, too.

"Hey, Ryuzaki! What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked from behind her, mildly surprised. She was about to turn around to reply to the boy when the boy cried, "Just keep running!"

Sakuno obeyed and pushed herself to start running faster. "Uhm… I-I'm here to look for a customer actually..." she said while panting.

It was such a struggle for her to keep up that Ryoma even managed to outrun her. In a matter of a few more moments of running her stamina began decreasing drastically, causing her to even lose her balance and have the box in her hands stumble and fall on the ground.

"Oh no!"

Goodbye cake.

Then a random rock caused her instant havoc… and made her stumble and fall herself. The blue striped box she was carrying crossed her peripheral vision and felt a sudden wave of déjà vu.

Hello cake.

_Oomph_

Ryoma sighed at the sight of Sakuno falling flat on the ground... again. Making a u-turn, he quickly ran towards the still unmoving girl and swiped her up from the heap of mess as fast as he could. Glancing at the girl in his arms, he noticed the icing on her _very_ red face. He tried hard not to smirk.

"The cake—"

"Is squished."

Ryoma increased his pace as they neared the exit of the tennis courts.

The 'journey' was silent until they came upon a row of bushes. Ryoma easily hopped over them with a very red Sakuno in hand and immediately shushed her quiet when she made attempts of speaking. Soon enough, they heard footsteps and got a glimpse of their unwanted pursuers. Sakuno was wise enough to remain still, sensing the severity of the situation.

When the coast was clear, that was the time Sakuno built her resolve and turned to the relieved looking Ryoma.

"Uhm… who were those after you?"

Ryoma turned to her, surprised, as if actually forgetting about the auburn-head's presence with him. He returned to looking blank, once again shrouding himself with an air she couldn't quite put a finger on. "Why should I tell you?"

Sakuno blushed. There was a momentary silence before the girl spoke again after noticing something about the boy in front of her. "Uhm… Echizen-kun… there are some leaves on your hair," she said and was about to reach out to take the twigs caught in the boy's hair but stopped when the boy pulled them out himself.

And at that, he stood up and stepped out of the shrubbery, now assured that he was safe in the open.

Unsure of what to do, Sakuno thought of the only thing she _could _do at the moment… which was to stand up and follow Ryoma. She actually heard the boy mutter an annoyed, 'where is Horio?' through gritted teeth.

It made her wonder if his uni-browed friend left him _again_.

When the young man noticed that she was following him, he turned around, his golden orbs boring at her. "Is there something you want?" he asked exasperated. When Sakuno was unable to give him a coherent response, he merely narrowed his eyes and headed to nowhere in particular.

Sakuno remained rooted to her spot, only watching the tall boy walk farther away from her. When Ryoma stopped, she was actually expectant that he'd turn back to her, but instead, he faced right and then left… and then decided to head forward. For a moment, Sakuno thought that he seemed lost.

_I doubt he wants my help anyway… _Sakuno had as an afterthought.

At that, she faced the opposite direction.

_Beep Beep_

Sakuno jolted with the vibration in her skirt pocket. She immediately picked up her tiny phone and flipped it open. It was a text message from Tomoka.

_I'm with Horio right now! I'm happy he caught up in today's bible study! :)_

She smiled.

Then something dawned on her.

She turned around in hopes of still seeing a trace of Ryoma and wasn't disappointed. Currently, the young man was talking to an equally tall individual, but contrastingly wearing tattered clothing. The stranger was holding out a black object in front of the seemingly angry Ryoma. From where she was, it appeared that Ryoma shouted at the poor soul before snatching back his wallet. Sakuno was downright disappointed at the scene.

_Ryoma-kun is in no position to treat people like that…_

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Bug off," was his last statement before the man in front of him scampered on his feet and disappeared like a bolt of lightning.

He sighed in relief.

"That wasn't very nice, Echizen-kun…"

He turned around, only to be confronted by a familiar auburn-head yet again. Sakuno looked at him with thinned lips, her eyes downcast. Why had she followed him? He scowled and merely shrugged. "He was annoying…"

"I think he was merely trying to help you when you dropped your wallet—"

"…and so are you." Ryoma interjected before pulling the brim of his cap downward and set out again, ignoring the point Sakuno was trying to stress.

A flare of sudden indignation seeped in Sakuno. "I-I don't understand why you don't want to accept others' help when you clearly are in need of one."

Ryoma stopped in his tracks. And then slowly turned around to gaze at the flustered Sakuno. "What are you talking about?"

"You're refusing any help from anyone…" she said softly, now quite calmed down.

Now it was Ryoma's time to flare. "If you think that that man was trying to help me, then you're wrong…" he said coldly. Sakuno's looked at him confused, her silence urging him to continue. "He was an enemy."

Sakuno's eyes widened. "What do you have against ordinary people such as that poor old man?" she whispered in utter confusion.

Ryoma hated spelling out everything for the girl. It wasn't that he could really blame her. Sakuno knew nothing about him after all. _Ignorant girl… Those after me are desperate enough to disguise themselves as beggars to get to me… Stupid Ore-Sama Advertising Co_, "I do not see any reason why you should know," he muttered. "You would not understand anyway…" _Nobody understands…_

"Sometimes… you just have to accept things that will benefit you, especially when you are in need…" Sakuno started patiently, her voice so soft that it appeared she was having a dilemma with what she was saying. "Something seems to be bothering you. I'm ready to lend my ears and try to understand. Sharing one's problems can appease the heavy burden you know…" She mustered enough courage to meet Ryoma's scrutinizing golden eyes. "Don't let pride get in the way, Echizen-kun…"

There was a contemplative silence.

"You do not know anything…"

Ryoma started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sakuno shouted, unable to stop herself from doing so. She was worried about the boy… now that he mentioned something about an 'enemy', too. Ryoma did not stop and continued walking forward. He was about to turn right in alleyway when the auburn-head cried, "That's a dead-end!"

Realizing his mistake, he glared at the girl and shouted, "I am not lost!" Then he went off on his merry way again. "Damn it… this is all Horio's fault," he muttered angrily.

Sakuno sighed. Counting to ten, she was able to come up with a decision. She was aware of what Ryoma sought for, now unnerved that the boy's bad mood would not leave unless he got what he wanted. She dashed after the boy who was slow in his pace, _obvious _that he did not know where he was going.

"Echizen-kun, I know where Horio-kun is!"

**|TBC|**

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticisms are loved. Flames are ignored.**

+.+.+.+.+.+


	4. IV: Illuminating Glow

**Author's Notes:**Thanks to last chapter reviewers! Well, here's the next update! :)

Read on!

+.+.+.+.+.+

_Don't get tired of helping others._

_You will be rewarded when the time is right, if you don't give up._

- Galatians 6.9

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|IV: Illuminating Glow|**

She had always been prominent for being the friendly helping hand. Countless incidents she had already encountered all due to her habit of helping, but it never really reached the point when she stuck her nose into something she wasn't supposed to be lingering in. She knew her limits. She knew how to respect personal space. And she knew what it felt like to be helpless.

Aware of her intent in every help, she gained people's trust and affection. She was the insignia of hope. An illuminator that led people out of every darkened path. Despite her timidity, ever since, she had always been eager to offer what she could to whomever she came across with. A friend and an enemy had a thin line in her book, but to begin with, she didn't really have enemies.

In every problem, no matter how slim the chance of it being resolved, she always found a way out. It may have been the faith she had since she was a child that brought her salvation in every obstacle. It may have been her optimism that brought her out even of the darkest tunnels. Or it may have been her determination to remain strong that brought her through everything.

Whichever it was, she conquered. And she acknowledged that it wasn't her strength alone. She accepted An's invitation fully knowing that it was the only way she could understand more of how to live and how she had lived. To find the pursuit of happiness. And how coincidental it was that on her first night in church, she immediately bumped into _him._It might have been destiny. It might have been a test. But she took the bait and off she was being the renowned helping hand yet again.

Only this time, the situation begged to differ.

_He_was a stubborn, seemingly stuck-up jerk who acted high and mighty for reasons she did not (even want to) know. But then again, this was different and she had this unexplainable indignation towards things that did not appear right. Which then leads into why she still bothered with _him._

Little did she know that she _was_ the remedy he was searching so hard to find.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Are we near yet?"

Sakuno flinched but pretended to have not heard the boy's question which he had asked for the fiftieth time. She ascended the stairs without uttering a word as she continued to wrack her brain for an answer. Honestly, she had no idea. But she still tried. She was one who doesn't give up easily after all.

They had been going around for about an hour after Ryoma had grudgingly accepted her help of finding Horio. She was more than willing to help, yet he wasn't willing to accept it. It was just that he had no other choice. Plus the fact that he had no car, no money, and had no idea where to go. So during their entire walk, all she received from the boy were grunts, glares, and other than that, a cold shoulder.

She sighed at her present predicament.

And her tracking skills weren't helping at all.

The overpass trembled at the speed of the train tracks just beside it. Shaken by the impact, she held on to the metal bars until the train passed through. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that he was still trailing behind her and wasn't disappointed. He too held on to the metal bars with a scowl marring his face. She grew quite worried when he glared at her, as if it was her fault that the overpass trembled. She responded with an unsure smile, but he only deepened his frown.

As they remained looking at each other while the overpass shook, there was one more thing she noticed besides the icy glare Ryoma was directing towards her…

"Echizen-kun, your cap!"

Ryoma barely managed to touch the white Fila cap as it started floating in mid air. Along with the trembling, a strong gust of wind appeared out of the blue, causing Ryoma and Sakuno's position on the overpass to be more uncomfortable. Ryoma ran after it, his fingers almost touching the bill; however, the gust of wind carried the cap into a faster pace than his, making him completely miss it.

The overpass was empty that time.

The cap headed to Sakuno's direction.

And then she ran for it.

It may have been a wonder how she could have possibly gotten the cap when Ryoma's legs were longer than hers, but because the cap took a different turn, she had a better advantage of fitting her feet on the small holes of then railings of the overpass while reaching out for the cap. She held on tightly on the metal bars as she continued to struggle reaching out for fear of the cap getting completely squished by the cars on the busy streets of New York. She wouldn't have bothered if Ryoma didn't wear it every time because that only proved that the cap was indeed important.

"Ryuuzaki! Get down!"

"Wait, I can almost reach it..."

Leaning forward, her fingertips brushed the cap, but it only caused the cap to tilt downwards and go farther. With a strong resolve, she pushed forward even more and buckled her feet and hand firmer as she struggled with her balance and reached for the cap.

There was a limit, yet she couldn't bring herself into stopping. She was tired of miserably failing in making Ryoma smile. She did not know what she needed to prove, but because of her inability to actually be of help for the first time, she wanted to make things right for him and be the 'perfect friend' again. Even if she only met him recently.

_But he made my heart flutter right? That must mean something…_she thought while she continued to bend forward. With the weight shifted to her upper body, the feet fixed on the hole was starting to slip inch by inch. _Almost… almost…_

+.+.+.+.+.+

It was all foolish, really.

Running after a cap worth a few dollars and could have been bought downtown was not worth looking like an idiot chasing after something which was already impossible to get. The moment the cap crossed the border of the metal bars and started to drift downwards, it was a dead give-away that it was gone with the wind. Literally.

Unless you really were stupid enough to follow it until you reached the brink of death.

_Idiot._"Ryuuzaki! Get down!" he shouted and stomped off towards the stubborn auburn-head.

"Wait, I can almost reach it…" she said to him with that smile of hers again.

It annoyed the hell out of him why it was so easy for her to smile. Heck, she was smiling despite the fact that her body was dangling halfway on the overpass. And didn't she think of the possibility of her imminent death? With just a waver on the feet planted in between the holes of the bars, she was done for.

For a split moment, he was actually worried. He was about to put his arms around Sakuno's waist and pull her back when he realized that if he had done so, he would be proving her point that help offered was something you'll need in every problem. He did not like that because if they get to another debate again, she'll have an edge over him. He never liked it when he was proven wrong.

And so, stepping back a bit, his golden orbs were transfixed on the frantic auburn-head struggling to get _his_cap.

He just hoped that she wouldn't fall.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Got it!"

And then everything took a different turn: 360 degress.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Thank God for his reflexes.

If he was late for even a _split_moment, he wouldn't have been able to grab Ryuuzaki Sakuno. As she dangled in the overpass, it was the first time he saw her actually _frown._Not that he actually took pleasure in other's pain, but it proved him that Sakuno was real and that he wasn't the only one in the world who had the right to suffer. Because of all the lectures he had been getting from the girl recently, the auburn-head wasn't particularly on his good side for being all-holy and a goody-two-shoes. She had no right to tell him what he needed to do and whatnot.

Flexing his arm a bit, he found a better position to pull the girl up.

"A-Ahh!" she cried helplessly when Ryoma let his hand slip for a brief moment to get a better angle of hauling her over.

Counting to three in his head, he pulled hard until he was able to throw her over… him.

Dangling by the overpass would have been enough embarrassment. But landing on top of Echizen Ryoma and have your face buried on his chest was enough to get her blushing like crazy. Taking a deep breath, she actually noticed that the boy smelled of pine trees with a mixture of sweat. It wasn't at all unpleasant. It smelled so masculine. Sakuno blushed even more at her thoughts.

Mustering enough courage to push herself up, she straddled Ryoma's hips to see the boy's expression. She expected him be to be angry, or at least annoyed. But she was only met by his intense gaze, as if she was some kind of puzzle that needed solving. Moments passed and the two's gazes were locked with each other, both expectant for either to speak up first.

It was Sakuno who broke the silence.

"I-I'm so sorry…" she whispered while getting up from the compromising position, the Fila cap still clutched in one of her hands. When she was already upright, she added, "…and thank you."

Without uttering a word, Ryoma lifted himself up from the floor and dusted the dirt on his shirt.

Sakuno nervously fidgeted with the cap in her hands, quite unsure of what to do next. She said sorry. She thanked him. Now what? _Maybe tell him that I have no idea where the church is?_

Taking a deep breath and then plastering on her biggest smile (thinking that it would compensate for the truth she was just about to say), "Echizen-kun I—"

"I saved my cap…" he interjected, thinking that Sakuno was going to fawn over him with that big smile of hers.

Sakuno's big smile turned upside down in a flash. "R-Really…?" Giving a last squeeze on the cap she was holding, she handed it towards Ryoma's direction. "…by the way… your cap…" she said softly. She blushed when Ryoma' hands brushed hers, noting down how warm and rough it was. She liked the feeling.

After putting on his cap, "Let's go…" he ushered and headed off to the other side of the overpass.

Feeling incredibly stupid at the moment, all she could do was indeed follow him with red still on her face for what just transpired. How Ryoma could remain collected after her falling on top of him like that was beyond her! Replaying the memory over and over again in her head, she was quite unaware when they reached the bottom of the stairs and when Ryoma suddenly turned expectantly at her, waiting for her to lead the way again.

"Ryuuzaki…"

At the sound of his voice, Sakuno snapped back to reality.

"Uhm… Echizen-kun…" she started but was interrupted again.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma was immediately in a position to run when the person who shouted 'Echizen' quickly grabbed his arm before the boy could even bolt. It was a tall, petite blonde who held him. Sakuno's heart leapt when she saw recognition in Ryoma's eyes as soon as his gaze landed on his captor. Did Ryoma already have a girlfriend?

"Why, Ryoma! For a moment there, I thought you were Ryoga…" the woman said with a cheeky grin, her tone of voice feigning surprise.

Ryoma grimaced. "Tsk. Don't pretend you didn't know," he muttered lowly, and removed his arm from the woman's grip. "Sleeping with him for a year should have already enabled you to tell the difference, Claudia…" he said with a glare.

Sakuno sighed in relief for some reasons, but was still quite confused with the on-going conversation.

The woman named Claudia merely smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. It was only then Sakuno noticed that the woman was drop-dead gorgeous, had the figure of a supermodel… and for some reasons, quite familiar…

"I never knew that Ore-Sama Advertising Co. would let one of their prized models be out in the open alone…" Ryoma said, still frowning. "Or have you given up working for a company that's gullible enough to be in the palms of a psycho?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Sakuno could feel the emanated aura of a clearly pissed Ryoma, and a highly amused Claudia. She backed away a little, feeling completely out of place as of the moment.

"Wait 'til he hears about your reaction now, Ryoma," she giggled which caused Ryoma to twitch in annoyance. "Don't tell him but I find you much cuter!" she squealed and reached out to pinch his cheek.

But Ryoma slapped it away angrily. "What do you want?"

The smile on the blonde's face did not disappear when her arm went limp on her side. "Actually… I was tasked to bring you to the company for a meeting," she said in the same cheerful voice… which annoyed Ryoma even more. "It's really important and would change your life forever. Trust me."

Ryoma only narrowed his eyes in response, his gaze clearly saying, 'why-the-hell-should-I?'

The cheerful façade of the woman finally broke, now a deep scowl plastered on her face. "I'm disappointed, Ryoma… neither are you at work and willing to come with me to stay with this _girl?_" Claudia threw Sakuno a spiteful glare. "The bitch is in no league to be with you."

Sakuno flinched and forced herself to calm down.

"Her name's Ryuuzaki," he muttered with suppressed anger. "You are the bitch… screwing with Ryoga for the sake of money and fame," Ryoma said without regrets, causing Claudia to gasp surprised at the sudden statements. "I'd rather spend time with her than be with frauds like you."

She could feel her cheeks getting warm.

Claudia flared. "You'll regret this, Ryoma… Ryoga's already giving you the chance and you repay him with this…" And at that, she stomped off, leaving Ryoma to be very bewildered.

_Give me a chance…?_

There were several minutes of silence as Ryoma remained rooted to his spot, watching the retreating figure of Claudia. Sakuno, on the other hand, started walking towards the boy, but still contemplative whether it was a good idea still offering help to look for Horio after everything that happened.

Just when she was about to speak up, Ryoma turned to her.

She blushed at the arm-length distance from the boy, but was too mesmerized with his golden orbs to actually back away.

"R-Ryoma-kun—"

Her eyes widened at the sudden feel of Ryoma's lips on hers, firm and soft at the same time. She whimpered from how hard the boy was kissing her, but the feeling was far from unpleasant. It was pure ecstacy, the burning sensation everywhere. She felt his arm slip around her waist, tugging her closer and the hand on her neck move upwards to tilt her chin to a better angle. She was well aware that they were in public, that her mind started screaming for her to pull away. But because of how incredibly heavenly she was feeling right now, she lacked the willpower to cease the kiss. He started nibbling on her lower lip… and then slipped his tongue for a taste of her. It was at that she was completely done for. Her arms found its way wound up around his neck. Sparks were flying everywhere.

"Ryoma-kun…" she whispered on his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki…"

"…"

"Ryuuzaki…"

"…"

"Ryuuzaki!"

"H-Huh?"

"I just asked whether you know exactly where we're going," Ryoma said exasperatedly while eyeing her accusingly. "…and why were you staring at me like that a while ago?" he added rather hesitantly.

Sakuno's blush increased a tenfold… and then she started flailing her hands. "I-It was nothing! Don't mind that! Never mind me!" she blabbered while erasing the images of Ryoma and she kissing that formed in her mind. She felt absolutely sinful at the moment. _I can't believe I just imagined that!_

"Hey! Are you listening?" Ryoma said with huge scowl on his face. "We're wasting time here you know…"

"A-Ah yes… yes of course," Sakuno replied and immediately composed herself.

But no matter what she did, her heart beat rapidly for both her previous thoughts and present arm-length distance with Ryoma. Because of the thoughts clogging her mind at the moment, she forgot to mention her cluelessness of where the church was. She just continued walking to nowhere in particular, with Ryoma tailing behind.

It was only several minutes after when Sakuno stopped in her tracks.

"Now what?" Ryoma muttered under his breath, waiting for the auburn-head to turn towards him.

"Echizen-kun…" Sakuno slowly turned around, her face a bright red, and her smile sheepish. "I think we better ask help from someone else…"

+.+.+.+.+.+

Sakuno resisted glancing toward her right for fear of seeing a very furious Echizen Ryoma again. Sighing as she scooted her way nearer to the fire, she looked up at the simple altar in front of her. The sounds of the rain pattering on the windowpane caused Sakuno to ponder when the heavy rain was going to stop. Sudden shifting caused her to look at her right, only to find Ryoma only inches away from her, watching the fire dance once more. She blushed as realization dawned on her.

Echizen Ryoma and she were currently stuck in church… alone.

Thoughts of Ryoma and she flooded back on her mind, causing her to blush once more. It would be highly immoral to have such happening in _church._She clearly had no idea what made her think of kissing Ryoma anyway. She sighed exasperated, earning a curious gaze from Ryoma. She looked away in embarrassment when that happened.

She was embarrassed with Ryoma for many reasons. One, because she had thoughts of indecency with him. Two, she led him to church when things were too late. Horio was nowhere to be found. Three, she got lost in the process when in the first place it was she who offered help. Four, she landed on top of Ryoma and sniffed him when they were in the overpass. And fifth… because he apparently chosen her over the blonde supermodel.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two remained staring at the blazing fire in front of them, being the only source of light and heat in the midst of a dark and rainy night.

"I hope the rain will stop soon…"

Ryoma glanced at Sakuno from the corner of his eye, but didn't respond.

Sakuno dug her head in her folded arms position on top of her knees. "I wonder what could have happened to the customer…" she muttered more to herself, weary of the silence. "Nanako-chan will kill me…"

Ryoma discretely looked at the monologuing girl beside him who seemed really bummed over the fact that they had to get stuck together. He sighed himself. Well, maybe the church would be the best option to hide away from unwanted visitors, meetings, fan girls… and cronies of a certain loathed brother.

"Uhm… did you attend Bible study today, Echizen-kun?"

"I was in the courts, wasn't I?"

Sakuno blushed. "Oh yeah…"

There was a momentary silence.

"Uhm… but did you have plans of attending?" Sakuno persisted on continuing the conversation, even if she knew she was miserably failing in creating a good one… counting how Ryoma seemed to grow uncomfortable with her choice of topic.

"No," he replied softly. "As I said, it's a waste of time."

A frown found its way on Sakuno's face. She glanced at the silent boy beside her, trying her best to figure out what was on his mind. From what she knew, silent people are those who were always deep in thought and observed a lot of things. She could hear Ryoma's steady breathing through the silence. She wondered if the rapid breathing of her heart was audible. She was sure that if her organ was exposed in the open, its pounding would hurt in the ears with how fast it was beating as of the moment.

"Ah, but I'm sure you'll be convicted with next week's message—"

"I'm not coming back."

Ryoma glared at her which caused Sakuno to swallow back the words she was about to say. There was another long silence before the auburn-head attempted on making conversation again.

"Uhm… I'm just wondering what you think of the message last week… It was about forgiveness wasn't it?"

Ryoma eyes narrowed.

"I-It's alright if you don't want to answer!" She added quickly.

"Why are we talking again?"

Sakuno blushed for having Ryoma look at her fully at that moment. It was quite a challenge for her to bring words out of her mouth to respond. For several more moments, Sakuno repetitively opened and closed her mouth in dilemma of whether pursuing another conversation or not. She decided to have the words die in her throat after much struggle. Considering only one thing left to do that can help pass time (and that would benefit them in some way), Sakuno bowed her head in prayer.

Ryoma glanced at the girl curiously as soon as that happened. He watched the girl bow her head and mumble softly for a good two minutes and looked away right after before Sakuno could have even caught him actually staring at her.

The sound of the incessant raindrops falling on the windowpane was the only thing heard inside the church for a long while. The blazing radiance of the embers before them transfixed their gazes, neither blinking as they watched the fire dance in silence for the rest of the evening. Only when the rain lightened did they manage to go out and grab a taxi.

_We could have taken a taxi from the start…_Sakuno thought regretfully as she entered the cab.

They were dropped off in the central park.

The two stood in silence, either not quite sure what to do next. Sakuno was already formulating a sentence in her mind as a decent goodbye to Ryoma when it was the boy himself who first broke the silence.

"Are you hungry?"

Sakuno snapped her head towards the boy who suddenly looked at the tall buildings in the area. He was talking to her again! And Sakuno may be a really clumsy person but her hearing was completely fine. At the moment, she wasn't quite sure whether she needed hearing aide with the question Ryoma just asked her… plus the fact that she heard a hint of hopefulness in it.

She shook her head. She definitely needed hearing aide.

"So you're not hungry?" he asked, taking Sakuno's shake of the head as her response.

Sakuno's stomach answered for her. She blushed. He smirked.

Ryoma actually insisted that they have their dinner in a fancy restaurant in 12th avenue, but currently being broke, Sakuno won over the boy that their choice should just be a Japanese food stand by the park. Sakuno's winning statement was, 'it's near and affordable'.

The hot steam of the cooked food silenced the two as they patiently waited for their food. Sakuno actually enjoyed watching the man by the stand expertly sauté the ingredients of their meals. From her observation of Ryoma's curious eyes, she could infer that the boy enjoyed viewing it, too.

Their meal was served not long after.

Sakuno dug for her tempura and placed the steaming shrimp in her mouth. Having to eat it immediately, the girl burned her tongue and she could feel the steam inside her mouth that she turned a faint shade of red and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Ryoma asked slightly panicked. It was the first time he saw her being so upset over something that it was an initial reaction from him to be surprised. Heck, when she was dangling by the overpass, she did not even shed a single tear.

Sakuno would have laughed with Ryoma's unnecessary worry – he seriously need not worry for a burnt tongue – but currently her mouth was filled with some hot tempura that she didn't have the ability to either laugh or speak up. More tears just continued to cascade down her face as she reddened even more.

"Hey," Ryoma cried as he dropped his chopsticks to lean nearer Sakuno who was struggling so much to speak up. "What happened?" he asked curiously, watching Sakuno's mouth as it opened and closed.

He was about to wipe the tears falling down with his thumb when Sakuno suddenly spoke up.

"I-It's… h-hot…" Sakuno sputtered after succeeding to swallow half of the food in her mouth.

Ryoma blinked… and then laughed quietly.

Sakuno openly stared at his mouth. _Is Ryoma-kun laughing?_Here it was that she struggled to make him smile by helping him find Horio. But then in the end, she'd make him laugh by being her usual self. _That's something…_she thought and absently placed another spoonful of steaming rice in her mouth – thus, leading her back to the same problem with her food.

Ryoma watched everything with amusement as he blew the beef in his meal before placing it in his mouth. He continued to watch the auburn-head work her way out of her eating predicament, and for a good two minutes, Sakuno managed to swallow the spoonful of rice and shrimp in her mouth. A smirk flickered on his face. He wouldn't deny the fact that the night wasn't such a waste after all.

The two continued on with eating their food, a comfortable silence enveloping them. There were occasional random questions from Sakuno though, like 'Tempura or beef?' Ryoma would state in a matter-of-factly tone that if he'd choose tempura, why else would he order the meal with beef. Sakuno blushed in embarrassment, but smiled nevertheless.

"That would be 7.50 for the ebi tempura and 6.25 for the beef teriyaki," the man handling the tiny stall said pleasantly.

Sakuno fumbled through her pocket for the payment. Ryoma just sat back watching Sakuno, quite embarrassed that the girl had paid for all expenses that day. Thinking of only one thing to do that time, he grabbed the cap from his head… and then placed it on Sakuno's.

She froze midway while giving the payment.

"I think I forgot to say thank you for the cap and everything…" he muttered almost inaudibly. He avoided Sakuno's questioning gaze. "I guess asking help once in a while is good… even if the whole point of me accepting your offer was futile. It's Horio's fault anyway…"

Sakuno couldn't help but smile at that. "No… thank you. F-For saving me… and for actually keeping up with me even if I'm completely boring and all…" she stuttered with a blush. Then she was about to remove Ryoma's cap and give it back when the boy pushed it towards her again.

"It's yours," he said firmly, his gaze fixed on her.

A bit intimidated, Sakuno could only give a grateful nod. "T-Thank you…"

The two sat in silence for several minutes, as both just watched the passing of cars and the blinking lights on the streets. Compared to their earlier location, the city was always bustling with car honks and crowds that it almost seemed like rush hour every minute. It was quite a change in environment whenever the two would be in church, since the place was solitary and isolated… and it was the perfect place whenever you need somewhere to think.

Sakuno tried her best to look at Ryoma secretly, wherein she noted down the way his hair became tousled with the breeze, the flexing of his hands, or the simple up and down movement of his chest. She blushed and immediately looked away whenever Ryoma would glance at her direction.

The boy on the other hand, wasn't left oblivious to Sakuno's secret glances. For some reasons, he didn't seem to mind having her look at him, unlike his initial reaction whenever random fan girls would ogle him. It was quite… relaxing to say the least, have someone like Sakuno to be with. Away from stock meetings, away from paperwork… and away from thoughts of his brother.

"So what did you pray for?"

Sakuno glanced at Ryoma who removed his gaze on her before she managed to look back at him. "Huh?"

"What did you pray for in church a while ago?" Ryoma asked softly while glancing at the sky.

Sakuno blushed at the sight of Ryoma looking peaceful for a moment, but immediately snapped back to reality when she realized that Ryoma was expecting an answer.

She smiled shyly. "It's a secret…."

**|TBC|**

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticisms are loved. Flames are ignored.**

+.+.+.+.+.+


	5. V: Hot Scorch

**Author's Notes:**I have no idea what made me post this early when I should really be working on Chapter 15 of P,WL. (sighs) I'm lacking inspiration I guess. T.T Pardon my nonsense monologuing. I am quite… down in the dumps right now. Thanks to last chapter reviewers by the way! Some of you have some inferences, but I can't say if it's right or wrong right now since I'll be spoiling the story. (grins) Just keep guessing and I hope you guys can keep up with the developments of the story! :)

Read on!

+.+.+.+.+.+

_I pray that God, who gives hope, will bless you_

_with complete happiness and peace because of your faith._

_And may the power of the Holy Spirit fill you with hope._

- Romans 15.13 CEV

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|V: Hot Scorch|**

11:00 am

The feeling of flour all over her hands and in between her nails was starting to be a bother. She had desperately tried removing it by wiping it off on her apron several times, but it was really useless when it was flour that already clung like tattoo. She went against having to wash her hands since the sink was several feet away from her, also considering the fact that there were people in between, busy with the boxes and decorations for the treats.

She sighed.

"Just wash it off."

Sakuno turned to her right, only to find Tomoka grinning at her. She smiled back and realized that her best friend had noticed her distress for the past hours of working.

"Don't tell me the reason for the long face would be the flour, Sakuno-chan," Tomoka joked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"That's pretty foolish," Sakuno said softly while following her friend's advice in finally taking off the bothersome flour. Carefully making her way through the busy-bodies working with the blue-striped boxes of the shop, her co-workers were wise enough to clear the way upon having Sakuno pass by. Right after washing her hands with her melon hand soap, she returned to her workplace with the same impassive face.

"What's wrong then?" Tomoka prodded while glancing at her friend from the corner of her eye, who was currently sprinkling some chocolate sprinkles on the cake she just finished putting some icing on.

"Nothing…" Sakuno bit her lower lip.

As Tomoka raised her eyebrows in alarm, Sakuno immediately flailed her hands (meaning spraying chocolate sprinkles all over Tomoka's face) and plastered on a smile.

"No really! N-Nothing's wrong…" she trailed off while returning to her work and ignored Tomoka's coughing from the random sprinkles that entered her gaping mouth.

After spewing all sprinkles, "What do you mean nothing's wrong?" Tomoka exclaimed at Sakuno who remained doing her work. "You've been scowling the rest of the time we were here, which would be, the whole morning!"

Sakuno's lips tightened into a thin line as she continued to ignore Tomoka's incessant scolding.

"…but Sakuno-chan! I thought we're best friends! Why are you hiding something from me?"

The kitchen door suddenly opened.

"Is there something going on here?"

Sakuno and Tomoka stiffened at the voice of the shop manager.

"Nothing's wrong, Nanako-chan!" Tomoka defended with an innocent smile and immediately resumed mixing the batter. "Sakuno-chan and I were just… competing on who made more cakes!" Tomoka said with a satisfied wink on the relieved Sakuno. "I made ten cakes already! How 'bout you Sakuno-chan?"

If Nanako knew that there was something bothering Sakuno at the moment, she would instantly ask her to take a break. She was _that_ kind. But Tomoka knew that if she told the blue-haired girl that, Sakuno wouldn't like it. So she kept her mouth shut... even if she herself wondered what was up with her friend.

"Five cakes…" Sakuno paused causing Tomoka to grin for actually beating the 'cake expert'. "… for each Chocolate Mousse, Black forest, Oreo cheesecake, and Mango Bravo…" Sakuno added with a blush.

Tomoka gaped.

"Well, if ever you guys need a bit of a break from all the preparation for the party later… it'd be fine," Nanako said kindly. "Besides, all of you have been working really hard for the past few days…"

"We're good!" the workers in the kitchen said in chorus, all aware of their manager's attitude.

Nanako chuckled. "Don't be afraid to tell me if you guys do need anything—"

"Nanako-chan…"

All eyes diverted to a blushing Sakuno who was obviously trying very hard to look firm.

"If I may ask…" Sakuno started slowly, appearing to be uncomfortable, "…would it be alright if I take a break this afternoon?"

"What for?" Tomoka suddenly interjected.

"Bible study, Tomoka-chan…" Sakuno muttered with a dark shade of red on her face.

Tomoka looked at Sakuno in disbelief. "But we have a party to prepare for, Sakuno-chan—"

"That'd be fine," Nanako replied with a smile. "Just be sure to be back here before six p.m.…"

Sakuno responded with a grateful bow and immediately returned to her work to compensate for her early dismissal. Tomoka eyed her friend secretly and let out a soft sigh as she continued to wonder what was going on in her friend's head.

+.+.+.+.+.+

12:00 nn

"With my two years experience in this field, I voice out that it would be proper to have alliance with Ore-sama Adverstising Co. since they are willing to share half of their stocks with us," a certain brunet said smugly while clasping his hands on top of his side of the desk. "…in return for a very simple request of merely becoming twin companies."

Several heads nodded in agreement.

"But based on the response I got from Mr. Echizen recently, he had disagreed to engage with the company in any way, even in just simple meetings…" A blond businessman stated. "How then, do you propose that we become twin companies with them if the vice-president himself doesn't agree?"

"What?"

Horio immediately snapped his head towards Echizen Ryoma himself, sitting quietly at the end of the long rectangular table in the conference room. He crunched his eyebrows and waited for a response… but was left disappointed. He grunted.

"And what is your reason for that, Ryoma— ah I mean, Mr. Echizen?" Horio asked and tried to hold his diplomatic posture.

Ryoma merely rolled his eyes under his white cap and maintained his slouching position. "Do I need to explain myself all the time," he sighed and inserted both his hands in his pants pocket.

"Why of course!" Horio cried, obviously the only one who had the guts to speak up to the cold vice-president.

"It is better that way. I don't need to explain further…"

"Ryoma— Mr. Echizen!"

"What does that president say to this, sir?" One of the businessmen in the meeting asked courteously, hoping that it would compensate for his co-worker's rude behavior.

"He left it up to me to decide on simple matters like this…" Ryoma replied impassively.

"But the president would be present in the party tonight, right?"

All eyes were on Ryoma.

"No," he said softly causing several worried glances from the board. "He told me to go, but I'm leaving everything to the next officer in charge tonight—"

"Who said you're not going, Ryoma?" Everyone gaped at the hysterical Horio who suddenly felt sheepish for acting so informal. "A-Ah I mean! Mr. Echizen, sir!" He laughed lightly. "What do you mean you're not going?" Horio gritted his teeth and eyed Ryoma which showed that he badly needed an answer.

"I've done my part in this," Ryoma narrowed his eyes when Horio was about to interrupt. "I don't have any more reason to attend when the essential parts for this party has already been accomplished."

"The essential part of the party is the party itself, Ryoma— Echizen!" Horio exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the table.

"I don't want to go."

"You are going!"

"I am not."

"You are going and I'll drag you there if I have to!"

Ryoma's lips thinned. "Try me."

"Why are you acting so immature?" Horio cried annoyed, ignoring the looks he was getting from the rest of the board. "Please don't tell me that this has something to do with Ore-Sama Advertising Co?"

Ryoma remained silent.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'." Horio said grimly as he started messing up his hair in frustration. After thinking of only one way to turn the tables, "Who votes that Echizen should attend the party tonight?"

Ryoma involuntarily stiffened.

At first, the rest of the people in the room looked hesitant in participating in the spontaneous voting, but after several fleeting moments of realization seeping in their heads, one by one, hands were raised in mid-air. A wide grin made its way on Horio's face.

Ryoma tried glaring all his subordinates to put their hands down and cease their nonsense (in his point of view anyway) attempt of trying to get him to the party. But the boy was well aware that it was a board meeting and whatever the majority says, goes. He sighed when Horio faced him with a smug expression.

"Seems like you have to go, E-chi-zen…" Horio said satisfied.

"Don't get too confident, idiot," Ryoma snapped, a bit annoyed for having to have been outvoted with his decision. "That doesn't change the fact that I won't be engaging in any way with Ore-Sama Advertising Co…"

"We need dates!" Horio exclaimed all of a sudden, clearly ignoring Ryoma's recent statement.

His eyes narrowed when the board nodded their heads at the feeling brilliant Horio.

"And you, too, Echizen."

"Who said?" Ryoma scowled.

"Having a date goes along with the whole party thing, you know!" Horio exclaimed exuberantly, his eyes brimming with so much excitement. He continued on with his other ideas and opinions on the party to the rest of the board as he seemed to be successful enough to capture their attention anyway.

Ryoma watched his hyperactive friend under the lowered brim of his cap and thought about the sudden turn of events. His supposed activities for the rest of the day would be to lock himself up in his indoor tennis courts and not give a damn about what's happening in the company that night. And for some brief moments, he actually had thoughts about attending a certain fellowship that afternoon. But that certainly wasn't going to happen any longer…

He was going to a party that night and was in need of a date.

Ryoma sighed.

Where in the world was he going to get a date? He can't just get a random bimbo girl to be his date in a formal event… not that he cared. But still. Fan girls were out of the question. While in thought, Ryoma could still hear his friend's incessant innuendos on the upcoming party.

Looking outside the glass window, rain started pouring relentlessly from the skies, fogging the once clear window of the room once more. The view of the tennis courts outside the office building was obscured from where he was. Then, memories of a certain rainy night and a day in the tennis courts seeped inside his mind.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Ryoma's eyes widened slightly at the realization.

She can be his date.

Ryoma's scowl deepened.

But he had no idea how to get her to come with him in such a short notice; considering the fact that he had to allot some time in order to drop by the bakeshop. He couldn't do that.

If only there wasn't a party for the company. If only he wasn't the vice-president who was required to attend the party. If only he didn't graduate business school with exemplary remarks and had what it takes to be a vice-president. If only he pursued his tennis dreams and didn't end up in business school… If only he wasn't given a brother who would steal his dream…

"Hey, Ryoma! What do you think about attending Bible studies this afternoon to grab myself a date?" Horio asked with a dreamy expression.

"Meeting adjourned," were Ryoma's cold words after completely ignoring his friend's statement.

His mind and heart were overridden with just the mere thoughts of his brother. With this, he didn't want to have anything that would remind of him; including the church that was a symbol of forgiveness… and Ryuuzaki Sakuno herself.

Screw having a date.

+.+.+.+.+.+

3:00 pm

The bakeshop kitchen was spotless clean after all workers managed to wrap everything up in an hour. Piles of neatly gathered small blue-striped boxes crowded the kitchen counters, ready to be delivered to the special event they'd be attending that night. Since the shop was also assigned in the dessert table, several of them had to be present in the event… working.

Nanako's eyebrows creased. "I hope an hour would be enough for your afternoon break…"

"That's perfect, Nanako-chan," Sakuno said with a brilliant smile on her face. "Thank you…"

And with a bow, the auburn-head removed her apron and toque before grabbing her bag and headed out of the shop's back door. Tomoka wordlessly followed her friend, still in the midst of figuring out what was behind Sakuno's strange behavior that day. The two headed out to the nearest bus station where they immediately entered the bus.

Tomoka glanced at Sakuno on her right, who currently had a faraway look on her face while gazing outside the window. She bit her bottom lip in worry for Sakuno. Why was it that she seemed pretty distant these days?

"Sakuno..."

Sakuno snapped her head towards the curious-looking Tomoka. "Yes?"

"…is there something wrong?"

Sakuno smiled… a smile Tomoka had never seen in her friend's face before. "Nothing, Tomo-chan." She returned looking outside the window, looking all dazed once more. "Uhm… I guess I'm just excited for Bible studies again… It's been a week already."

Tomoka sighed and gave up on trying figuring Sakuno out.

The two arrived in their destination not long after. Upon entering the old building, the two were greeted by their usual company seated in a circle. 'Hellos' and a wave of the hand were the crowd's greeting until both Tomoka and Sakuno took their place on the vacant chairs.

"We'll be starting then…" Oishi said as he started scanning his Bible.

"H-How bout Echizen-kun?" Sakuno piped in all of a sudden. When she realized that all eyes were on her, she immediately added, "…and Horio-kun?" She could feel the blush creeping on her face.

"Well, maybe we could wait for them for a few minutes…" Oishi said kindly which relieved the auburn-head.

Tomoka eyed her friend intently.

Idle chatter erupted in the circle as Sakuno looked at her wrist watch and the church door several times, back and forth. She couldn't help but sigh as she realized that a certain someone she hoped to see wasn't going to appear by the doorway any moment now.

"I guess we can't wait any longer," Oishi said soothingly as he opened his Bible. "Shall we start then?"

And with that, that day's message seeped inside each and every person in the room about pride as one of the seven deadly sins. It was with it that even the greatest of man could be led to his downfall. Sakuno tried very hard in listening to what Oishi was saying, but it was unbelievably hard to pay attention when your mind stubbornly wandered away.

The memory of the night being stuck with Echizen Ryoma in church cherished her up to that day, even if the boy hadn't been downright kind and amiable. She wouldn't deny the hope and excitement she experienced the whole week in anticipation of seeing the boy again. Doubt was completely out of the picture for she had prayed for it to happen after all… but now, the walls crumbled before her.

How she wished that a certain someone was beside her now, listening to Oishi-kun talk about more on ways to live a Christian life. In the auburn-head's opinion, Echizen Ryoma was in need of severe guidance when it came to these things. She wasn't one to say that she knew the boy, but from his gestures and attitude, it was as if she was reading from an open book. She felt dreadful for the boy. It was as if whatever Ryoma was feeling, she could feel, too… for some reasons.

It was several more minutes after when Tomoka disturbed the on-going session. "Uhm… Oishi-kun, we need to get going… we still have a party to prepare for this evening."

Sakuno felt her heart drop.

"T-Tomo-chan… Can't we stay a few minutes more?" she pleaded.

Tomoka was taken aback. "Why?"

Sakuno could feel her cheeks heat up as she was in hot seat. "Because…" The words died in her throat as she realized that lying would not do her good… she was a terrible liar anyway. And the mere thought of lying to Christians got to her.

"Nya, is everything alright, Ryuuzaki-san?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Uhm…" Sakuno continued to blush a darker shade of red.

"Sakuno, we need to go."

The emphasis on Tomoka's words was enough indication that she had no more right to remain firm on her ground. With the reminder she still had some responsibility to take care of, Sakuno broke from her hope of seeing Echizen Ryoma that day. The few times she had shared with him for the past days had been very exhilarating to her. It was in her plain life that Echizen Ryoma had to parade in, causing her heart to flutter frantically even in the simplest of his glimpses; her face be weary of too many smiles when with him; her mind to be occupied with nothing but the young man; and her hopes be lifted of finally blazing like an enflamed ember.

With a heavy heart, Sakuno followed Tomoka out of the church building after pleasant goodbyes from the crowd. Another bus was what brought the two back to the bakery where a load truck was already parked in front.

"So why were you so eager to have Bible studies today anyway?" Tomoka asked casually while taking slow strides toward the bakeshop.

Sakuno noted down the hopefulness in her friend's voice, causing her to contemplate over the fact of being so secretive for the whole day. She quickly realized what mistake she had done as a friend. Tomoka deserved to know her newly discovered feeling anyway, considering the fact that the loud-mouthed girl had always been open to her.

Sakuno should do the same.

"Tomo-chan…"

Tomoka expectantly turned to a suddenly red beet Sakuno.

"I have to tell you something…"

+.+.+.+.+.+

7:00 pm

The moment she entered the van bringing them to the bakeshop's biggest break so far, the thing that occupied her mind for the rest of the week was forgotten. From the passenger seat, Nanako continued talking about what was expected of them upon stepping foot on that night's party venue. Her ears were perched completely to everything her manager was saying, also pretending to remain oblivious to Tomoka's sly grins and gazes.

"I know you can do it, Sakuno-chan…"

"I'll do my best…" Sakuno smiled.

The auburn-head buried her body deeper in the van's leather seat while she busily tied her hair into one big plait. She also straightened out the white apron she was wearing and dusted off invisible specks on her shoulder. Her grooming continued as the van she was in sped past the well lit-streets of the city.

"I never knew this day will come so soon, Sakuno…"

Sakuno raised an eyebrow at Tomoka beside her.

"Don't get me wrong!" Tomoka immediately added and grinned. "He's a good man… I think."

Sakuno nodded her head. "He is… just someone with lots of things on his mind, I guess." She turned a shade of red at this point. "That's why I want to be there for him..." she said in an inaudible whisper that her friend hadn't heard.

It wasn't long after when the van's driver pulled the break and switched of the engine. Sliding the door open, Sakuno carefully landed her feet on the ground. Her eyes widened at the sight of that night's party venue.

The building's outer facade was lavishly decorated that it made everyone wonder what else could surprise them inside. There were different colored banners plastered all over the building walls alongside midnight blue and gold balloons tied together in a pattern. Not to mention the evergreen lawn with wet dews that seemed to make it sparkle and the huge marble fountain statue with a beautiful goddess holding out an urn, where spurts of gushing water cascaded in arcs.

"Kya! It's so beautiful!" Tomoka said with bulging eyes and a wide grin beside the still awe-struck Sakuno. "I'm hoping your mind won't be on him tonight, Sakuno-chan…"

Sakuno blushed at her friend's implications. "Of course… we have a lot of work to do."

+.+.+.+.+.+

8:15 pm

"Finally!"

Tomoka clamped her mouth shut after realizing her mistake. Several heads had turned towards her at her outburst. Nanako shook her head. Sakuno chuckled.

Sakuno and the other co-workers brought to the venue for the arrangement of the tokens and buffet table had recently finished their work. They were the last to finish amongst the flower arrangement, the tables and chairs, the platform decoration, and sound system team. Nevertheless, the work they had accomplished for that night was unmistakably well.

"Why do I have a feeling that this party consists of people with really big bucks," Tomoka remarked after the rest of the team left.

"You'll see the room filled with several grandfathers later," Nanako replied with a smile. "Well, not everyone actually."

"Uhm… Exactly what party is this, Nanako-chan?" Sakuno asked curiously as she watched men with cameras and wires enter the hall.

"Didn't I tell you yet?"

Both girls shook their head.

"Well, do you know Prince Inc.?" Nanako started with a thoughtful look on.

"You mean the genius behind the new telecommunication device popular nowadays?" Tomoka shrieked in excitement. "By the way, I have a set of all the 4G technology in my handy-dandy cellphone!" she added causing several heads to turn to her direction again.

"Well if that's the way you put it, yes."

Tomoka squealed again as Sakuno remained oblivious to everything the two were talking about.

"Prince Inc.?"

Tomoka gaped at her friend. "Oh, Sakuno-chan! The cellphone I gave you for your birthday last year was from them! They're the leading telecommunication company today!"

"Oh…" Sakuno said sheepishly. "Well, I'm not exactly knowledgeable on these kinds of things, you know," she said with a blush.

Tomoka raised her eyebrows. "They were featured in the newspaper today actually, didn't you see?"

Sakuno shook her head.

"It said in the newspaper that the long-time unseen board members of the company would show themselves tonight," Tomoka said with a grin. "With this, we could safely infer that not all the guests in the party would be old men, Nanako-chan!" she said happily

"I must have missed that while reading the paper this morning," The blue-haired manager smiled and nodded. "Though I didn't really say that everyone was old…"

Looking at Sakuno, both Tomoka and Nanako immediately identified the girl's confusion.

"You're not quite catching are you?"

Sakuno shook her head.

"You must be thinking of him that much to miss a lot, eh?" Tomoka giggled as Sakuno turned a darker shade of red.

"Thinking of whom?" Nanako asked interested, obviously perked from Sakuno's sudden blushing. A thought dawned upon her as the auburn-head girl's blush intensified. "Ah… our Sakuno-chan has finally grown up, eh?" she giggled when Sakuno started flailing her hands.

"Would you look at the time?" Tomoka exclaimed while steadfastly slipping on her blue apron. "It's almost 8:30, Nanako-chan," she said, answering the manager's questioning gaze.

Sakuno followed suit in wearing her blue apron and tucking her hair under the white cap she had to wear to complete her uniform. While fixing herself up, Sakuno immediately relented when Nanako said she'll give some last-minute advice to the rest who were assigned on the buffet table. Their manager was the person in charge of the caterers that night that the young woman had to wear a pale-blue business suit in order to be distinguished from the rest of the bakers and caterers. Tomoka, on the other hand, quickly went out of the picture to deliver the excess boxes they brought with them back to the van.

So Sakuno was left alone in the table, starting to worry for her in-born clumsiness. She took the remaining minutes to pray that she wouldn't screw up for the rest of the night. Glancing up from her small prayer, she heard the sudden chatters of the crowd waiting patiently outside the building.

Sakuno's heart skipped a beat.

Camera flashes and several people with microphones were suddenly on the roll as a tall, familiar green-haired man stepped out of a black limousine, looking exceptionally handsome that night. The man in a white business suit and a blue tie made his way on the red carpet as the cameras followed him in his walk towards the hall.

Sakuno found it difficult to breathe as she watched a gorgeous blonde woman latch herself to him and kiss him fully on the lips.

It was for the second time that day that the walls of her world crumbled before her.

"Hey Sakuno, people are starting to enter!" Tomoka cried as she took her place behind their table. "Sakuno!"

Sakuno didn't have enough willpower to look away from what she was currently seeing, or the strength to move from where she was except her ragged breathing.

The green-haired man and his blonde escort neared the hall where everything was set, and everyone was in their places. He continued to approach the hall lackadaisically, finding only one entertainment for the night which was still yet to come. Only when his gaze fell upon the out of the picture girl standing in the middle of the hall was his attention perked up. The girl was openly staring at him, her lips formed into a pout as she seemed to be on the brink of crying.

His eyebrows creased.

"Echizen-kun…" were her soft words.

Then everything went black.

**|TBC|**

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticisms are loved. Flames are ignored**

+.+.+.+.+.+


	6. VI: Different Fire

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 6 is up! Thanks to all last chapter reviewers! Beware of drama, people. And important revelations shall appear in this chapter! So read to find out! Hope you guys enjoy, too!

Read on!

+.+.+.+.+.+

_God loves you and has chosen you to be his own special people._

_So be gentle, kind, humble, meek and patient._

_Put up with each other, and forgive anyone who does you wrong,_

_just as Christ has forgiven you._

- Colossians 3.12-13

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|VI: Different Fire|**

The speed of the car he was currently in got to his nerves for some reason. The soothing music entering his eardrums annoyed him like it was some kind of ticking rock music with strangled cries. The incessant tapping of Horio's foot caused his hands to be clenched until they turned white. The mere thought of going to a party that night made him want to fire everyone in the company.

Pitiful if ever that happened.

"You owe me for being dateless tonight, Ryoma."

Ryoma ignored Horio. He was pretty sure all annoyances from Horio that were to come would boil down to the fact that he was the reason why his friend didn't have a date. He continued to ignore the glares he was getting from said man.

"Your tie color doesn't match your suit... don't you even know how to dress yourself?" Horio remarked with a somehow disgusted look on.

"Who cares?"

Horio gaped. "Who cares? Are you an idiot—" Ryoma's glare cut his sentence. "What I'm trying to say is you're the _vice-president _of Prince Inc., for crying out loud! You should be happy with it because a million people would _die _to get a spot in the company… what more being vice-president?"

"I'm not happy," was Ryoma's reply.

"Then at least _pretend _to be! It won't bring a good impression to surrounding companies when they find out that you're such a stubborn and stuck-up jerk," Horio said bluntly causing Ryoma to glare ice daggers at him. But he ignored it. "Sometimes, I wonder how you got the job when you don't like it in the first place."

"Financial stability," was Ryoma's curt reply. "…and they bribed me into accepting it."

"They bribed you?" Horio asked incredulously. "How?"

"Who wouldn't want a genius who looks like stupid Echizen Ryoga in their company?"

Horio sighed.

There was silence as the car sped past several tall buildings before turning toward a curve in the highway. The sound of the classical music was the only thing heard for the rest of the drive.

"Horio."

The brunet turned to Ryoma across him, who had his white cap covering his piercing golden orbs. "What?"

"If I found out that you messed up in your baby task—"

"My task is not for babies!"

Ryoma resisted the urge to knock his friend's head for missing the point. "If I see any semblance of Ryoga or his stupid followers—"

"Yeah, yeah! I get it alright?" Horio exclaimed with his hands raised in surrender. "Just chill okay? I made sure! What to expect from a really great manager eh?" Horio said smugly. "You know Ryoma, you just got to trust me sometimes! I've had tons of experience in things like this—"

"Save your nonsense for someone who's dumb enough to listen."

And that was the cue for Horio to shut up and deflate his ego.

The familiar façade of the party venue appeared in a matter of a few minutes causing both Ryoma and Horio to unlock their seatbelts and straighten out their suits. The brunet even had to remove the white Fila cap the young vice-president was wearing before they stepped out of the limousine. This only made Ryoma's mood worse, counting the fact that they were about to be horded with camera flashes and bothersome interviewers.

Surprisingly though, no paparazzi or whatsoever greeted them.

"Told you we were late!" Horio exclaimed as they ascended the steps of the building.

Ryoma shrugged and pushed the big oak doors open, having the bright lights of the hall affect their visual purple. It consumed them several moments before their eyes managed to adjust with the surroundings.

Horio's jaw dropped.

Ryoma's eyes burned with fury.

Standing several feet away from them was none other than Echizen Ryoga who was holding a fainted Sakuno in his arms. The entire room was still, but Ryoma could feel everything swirling before him in rage. The sight of his brother made his insides lurch, and to add the wobbly-hips girl in _his _arms was enough to drive Ryoma over the edge.

"I made sure he's not in the guest list!" was what Ryoma heard from Horio before he disappeared off to the person responsible for letting the older Echizen in.

Before Ryoma could even retaliate to what greeted him upon arrival; both on the appearance of Ryoga and the fainted Sakuno, the voice he had dreaded to hear until the day he died reached his ears…

"Chibisuke!"

Ryoma gritted his teeth. The cheeky grin his brother was giving almost made him look as if he was genuinely happy seeing his younger brother. Ryoma tightened his knuckles in suppression of the sudden urge to wipe the smile off his brother's face. _Calm down… Calm down… _It would bring no good if he snapped. The media was present.

The older Echizen was currently grinning at him, the eagerness evident in his eyes as his hold on the limp auburn-head tightened. Ryoma involuntarily flinched at this. Fortunately, Tomoka and Nanako entered the picture and carefully got Sakuno away from Ryoga's arms before Ryoma even had the chance to grab the girl away from his brother himself.

Ryoma tried to calm his raging insides as he watched both the crew manning the buffet and dessert table pay heed to the seemingly lifeless auburn-head. After managing to compose himself a bit, he turned to his brother who remained grinning at him as if Christmas had just arrived.

All eyes were on the Echizen siblings.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma successfully managed to keep his voice impassive despite his overwhelming emotions. He had to pat himself mentally for the job well done of keeping his emotions in check and in being able to plaster on a forced smile he was so used in flashing whenever handling company relations. He had to keep a good impression after all.

"To see my younger brother, of course," Ryoga said nonchalantly, the grin still present on his face. His entertainment had finally come.

"You weren't invited."

"Is a famous top tennis player not allowed to invite himself?" Ryoga's grin widened when Ryoma cringed, but the vice-president's forced smirk was still on his face. "Not to mention having his brother the host of the party…" The façade faltered.

The temperature of the room dropped. "Leave."

"No way," Ryoga suddenly turned serious. "We need to talk first…"

Ryoma clenched his hand in attempts of resisting to charge forward, and bowed his head to hide the intense fury in his golden orbs instead. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Ryoma, listen to me—"

"Get out."

"Ryoma—"

"I said," Ryoma lifted his head up to meet his brother's worried gaze. It struck him for a while with why such emotion would appear on Ryoga's face, but he didn't care at all. The memories he had so painfully tried to remove seeped inside him like hot flames just by looking at his brother. "…get out."

Ryoga remained rooted to his spot for several moments. Ryoma, on the other hand, remained looking at his brother; if looks could kill, the older Echizen would have been dead by now.

"I never knew your anger is this much, chibisuke…"

Ryoma looked away when he saw a sad smile cross Ryoga's face. Ryoma knew he couldn't take it any longer with the mockery he was getting from his brother. He couldn't afford to have his display of violence be known to the entire world. It would strain relations and possibly kick him out of his job… but that was what he wanted right? To be free from the struggles of pretending to be someone he's not. He wasn't born to become some business tycoon… He was born to be…

"Just listen to me—"

"If you're not going, then I am…"

The sounds of his strides echoed throughout the silent hall as all eyes followed Ryoma in his unruly departure. The oak door was what swallowed the young man's figure into what could possibly be his night's oblivion.

"Ryoma!"

+.+.+.+.+.+

The first thing she saw upon regaining consciousness was the low, dark ceiling. An orange ball hovering above her was what she saw next when her vision adjusted slightly. Opening her eyes fully, she realized that she was inside the bakeshop's delivery van with its light open. It was still parked beside the building where she was downright broken with what felt like just a moment ago.

"You're awake!"

A worried Tomoka glomped her.

Sakuno had a lump in her throat. "Echizen-kun…" were her first words after one of the main highlights that evening.

"Now, now, Sakuno-chan," Tomoka said gently. "You're very tired and stressed… And it would be best if you don't talk about Echizen-sama for the mean time…"

A teardrop cascaded on Sakuno's smooth face as the haunting memory she witnessed that evening tormented her once more. "I thought he was the one…"

Tomoka, who was currently busy tending to Sakuno's hair snapped towards her best friend's direction. "What are you talking about? So what if he's the vice-president of _the _Prince Inc.? You like him!"

Sakuno's face contorted into confusion. "How did you know he's the vice-president of the Prince Inc., Tomo-chan? He might have been only a guest… with a girlfriend," she whispered the last bit, but Tomoka still heard it.

"What girlfriend? Do you mean Horio?" Tomoka exclaimed incredulously. "Ew! Sakuno-chan, Horio is _not_ bi."

Sakuno's eyebrows creased. "Horio-kun? I didn't see Horio-kun anywhere...just a girl who kissed him." She flinched at her words.

Then it dawned on Tomoka. "That was Echizen Ryoga, Sakuno…" She smiled soothingly, causing Sakuno's previously lifeless eyes to brim with hope again. "It wasn't him back there, so don't worry…" she smiled wider when Sakuno seemed more intent in listening now. "I figured they were brothers, well, who wouldn't? With the name and the looks, no wonder why Ryoma-sama looked familiar when I first saw him…"

"B-Brother?" was the only thing Sakuno managed to say after recovering from shock.

Tomoka chuckled. "You thought that you were going to lose everything back there, eh?" Sakuno blushed which she took as an obvious response of 'yes'. "I know how that feels… well, at least now you know that everything is still intact…"

Sakuno brightened at the truth and smiled gently. "It's good that that wasn't Echizen-kun back there…"

"At first I thought it was him, too actually, and I immediately panicked," Tomoka started. "Thinking that just when you have found the person for you, that person had found someone else… but I was wrong." Tomoka smiled. "Completely wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"…and discovered that you scored even bigger." Tomoka's smile turned impish. "Echizen Ryoma is Prince Inc.'s vice-president and the brother of _the _Echizen Ryoga… you definitely hit the jackpot, girl." She winked. "It seems like my best friend would be the only who has the chance to melt the ice eh?"

Sakuno gasped slightly with her friend's implications. "Tomo-chan, I didn't like him because of that—"

"I know…" Tomoka interjected with understanding. "But this only boils down to the fact that you're the only one who can reach out to him. I know that this is the wrong timing to confess things but I admit that I was the one behind your seemingly fated meetings." Sakuno's eyes widened. "And I'm surprised that God has actually gifted me with the knack in matchmaking."

"Tomo-chan…"

"And I'm proud Sakuno-chan. I'm proud that I managed to help the best friend who had always looked out for me even if she didn't have to think of herself any longer." Tomoka smiled here, causing Sakuno's eyes to swarm with so much gratitude. "It seems that you're the only one who managed to get this far in knowing him. I sensed things were up when I saw him furious not only because he saw his brother, but having to see you in stupor, too." Tomoka's grin widened at this point.

Sakuno blushed.

"The sad thing is things didn't go well when Ryoma-sama _did _come to the party…" Tomoka sighed. "There was a verbal brawl between the siblings, Sakuno-chan," she immediately replied to her friend's questioning gaze.

"So Ryoma-kun is inside?" Sakuno asked with hints of hope in her voice.

Tomoka's lips turned downward.

"Does that mean I just missed him?" Sakuno asked softly, the bubbling excitement she felt in thought of seeing Ryoma again disappear instantly.

"He was very angry when he walked out of the room…"

Sakuno's eyes widened. "Where is he then?"

Tomoka bit her lip. "I don't know…"

+.+.+.+.+.+

Taking his car with him had been a brilliant idea. It gave him some time to compose himself through carelessly maneuvering his car into the deserted streets of that part of the city to nowhere in particular. The sudden downpour gave his car another plus point for being there in time of need. He had to admit that giving Prince Inc. some credit for the car wasn't so hard… except that it was also because of the company he was experiencing living hell at the moment.

Ryoma increased his speed through the incessant rain, venting his anger out through occasional grunts upon turning around corners.

He actually thought of going home. Home sweet home… yet over the years of living what he was now, his flat wasn't exactly the home that gave him solitude. His desks piled up with paperwork, and every wall plastered with business merits and other things that could remind him of Prince Inc._definitely _wasn't going to help him now. Not to mention that his house would be the first place unwanted visitors would go to in question of what recently happened that night.

He thought of going to the nearest tennis courts. An advantageous place considering venting out his rage… but definitely a disadvantageous place since it would be second to his house when being hunted. He didn't want _any _company since he knew it would only anger him more. Even if he could play tennis and release his anger, whoever would come to the place (which he was positive _would _happen) would only add to his fury… making his attempts of venting to be futile and become neutral.

Ryoma resisted the urge to knock his head on the stirring wheel in frustration. His black sports car sped past the streets of a familiar place in which he should have been that afternoon…

The church.

Ryoma wouldn't argue if fate had decided to bring him here. The church should have been where he would bolt to in the first place. It was the perfect image of solitude and the best place to have him thinking in _peace_. No unwanted anyone to bother him. No one would even _dare think _that _the _Echizen Ryoma was going to be found sulking in church.

He immediately parked his car on the vacant parking lots and turned off his engine. He steadfastly slipped inside the building – also ignoring the rain – where a dark and empty room greeted him. Only the light from the lamppost visible through the window was what allowed him to see in the semi-darkness.

He glanced at his wristwatch.

It was 10:30 pm.

Who would even think of going to church at this time?

Well, Echizen Ryoma thought of going to church at that time… and possibly stay for the rest of the night.

Ryoma sighed as he grabbed several logs from the corner of the room to and dumped it in the fireplace. Grasping above the protruding block of cement on top of the fireplace for a matchbox, the room was well-lit not long after.

Reclining his back on the adjacent wall from the hearth, Ryoma took time to think things over that happened that night and calm his raging feelings for the second time upon having to have his mind drift to thoughts about his brother. It had been awfully hard on his part reliving the memory of the past (an issue with his brother), and the situation that bothered him in the present (an issue with a certain auburn-head).

Upon seeing Echizen Ryoga in that hall was enough to make him go berserk, but with the addition of having Sakuno fainted in somebody else's arms was what definitely crossed the line. He had felt a foreign emotion actually, that it terrified him for a few moments for feeling such emotion.

Echizen Ryoma was _never _jealous of a girl; maybe jealous about Echizen Ryoga living _his _dream. But to be downright bothered by something so small was condescending. It wasn't in him to be feeling such. Echizen Ryoma was supposedly a cold-blooded and anti-social big cheese who had no business with unimportant people… but was Ryuuzaki Sakuno really _unimportant?_

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was different from all the other girls he knew. She was someone who _cared _and would sacrifice to help others. How he could tell that she wasn't merely doing that to earn a position in the company or fish through his money was easy. She was completely clueless to exactly who he was. She bothered with him for being _just_ Echizen Ryoma. Not Echizen Ryoma who was an all-powerful business tycoon and was related to tennis-pro Echizen Ryoga. And it refreshed him to think that he didn't have to put up any façade and pretend to be someone he wasn't with her. He could be all goofy and out of character and she wouldn't mind.

After all he'd gone through he could finally admit that he was glad for something in his possession. His seat in Prince Inc. and all material gains hadn't really satiated him. But with _her… _life was different. She was something that he was determined to keep for as long as he desired because she uplifted him in many ways. And he would make sure that no one would dare lay a finger on what was his.

Then the thought of Sakuno in Ryoga's arms replayed in his head.

Ryoma punched the floor in frustration with sorting out his emotions in which he was apparently failing though.

Wasn't he supposed to be angered with the presence of Ryoga _more than _the scene of Sakuno with Ryoga?

If he actually looked at the picture, Ryoga would still be the root of both his problems so he didn't have much to worry about for thinking and retaliating so differently.

Gazing at the dancing fire in front of him, he couldn't help but burrow deeper in thought about his current life. The temperature of the room seemed to have dropped all of a sudden, but Ryoma couldn't care less as the embers before him gave him some space to calm himself down.

The dizzying after-effects of thinking so much, the somehow lulling chill in the air, and the fleeting moments of continuously looking at the heart of the fire made Ryoma experience drowsiness for a moment. Through half-lidded eyes, the boy tried his best to remain awake in attempts of thinking of a solution out of his current predicaments. He leaned his head back comfortably against the wall after much struggle of fighting sleep.

It wasn't long after that he fell in deep slumber.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Her strides made loud _plops _on the puddle-filled pavement, with a hand holding an umbrella that kept her dry all throughout her search and the other desperately on the loose slacks she was wearing that could make her trip _any time. _Her speed around the remote area gradually decreased upon having the church come into view.

She didn't know why, but an unexplainable force brought her to the place, telling her that it was there that she would find the person she was looking for. It had been awfully kind of Nanako to allow her to search for Ryoma actually, leaving her quite incredulous for a moment for being given permission so easily. Tomoka added to the assurance that everything was going to be fine and even promised that she would work extra hard to compensate for her friend's absence.

Sakuno approached the church not long after, where she was greeted by a familiar black sports car parked in the driveway. She quickly ascended the steps of the building and neared its entrance. Her umbrella was properly folded now since there was shade that kept her dry.

She felt her heart beat rapidly for the first time the whole week, knowing that she was a mere distance away from the person she had so wanted to see. She wasn't categorized as someone obsessed. Really. It was just a mixture of worry and hope in her prayer that actually made her all anxious and excited at the same time. Hopefully, their encounter now wouldn't be as bad as the previous ones.

She admitted that she enjoyed it a lot though, but she wasn't quite sure if Ryoma had felt the same.

The creaking of the oak doors was the only thing heard aside from the sound of the rain. Her heartbeat thumping in an even faster pace, it was as if Sakuno could hear its sounds, too… it was either she was imagining things, or the room was just _too _quiet.

She stopped in her tracks upon seeing some light in the room, but that didn't have her taken aback.

Seeing Echizen Ryoma sleeping against a wall was what surprised her.

The boy had his head positioned lopsidedly on the wall, his long legs sprawled on the floor, and his lean body slowly sliding its way downward. Ryoma looked so serene that Sakuno actually enjoyed looking at the boy's worry-free face. She'd give her entire month's salary to see Ryoma in such a state often.

It took quite a while for Sakuno to gain enough willpower to move from the spot she was rooted on for the past minutes of staring. She approached the boy with a soft smile on her face, never leaving her eyes off of him. She kneeled down, and removed her sweater (which she had fixed a few days ago) to be placed on the sleeping Ryoma.

Quite indecisive of what to do right after, Sakuno resigned into sliding herself down the wall and slumped herself beside the sleeping Ryoma on the cold floor of the church. She was a hand's length away from the boy, so warmth was easily radiated and added to the heat of the blazing fire a few feet away from her.

The coldness of the night and everything that happened was forgotten as Sakuno remained studying the boy's features. Ryoma looked so young and different without his piercing golden orbs ready to bore a hole on anyone's head.

Sakuno smiled.

She liked this Echizen Ryoma better… but it wasn't guaranteed that she would be satisfied in seeing this often without washing away the boy's problems first.

Gaining some courage she didn't know she had in her, Sakuno placed her hand on top of the boy's which was placed idly on his lap. She clasped it involuntarily after feeling how cold and stiff it was.

For the night, she was willing to accept some of his burden and share how he was feeling. She was going to be with him.

Suddenly, Ryoma started moving, causing Sakuno to tighten her hold on his hand, but hope that he wasn't going to wake up so soon. Nothing like that happened though. A blush made its way on her face when Ryoma continuously shifted by the wall, hoping to find the best position, and actually _decided _that it would be having his head lolling on top of Sakuno's.

It seemed like he had found a pillow for the night.

The feeling of Ryoma so close to her had her heart fluttering wildly as if it was going to pop out of her chest any second now. The proximity caused her the sudden urge for more warmth – thus, causing her to bury her head deeper into the side of the boy's neck.

Ryoma's head was then positioned into an angle wherein it dropped even lower on top of Sakuno's.

And so for the next few minutes, Sakuno enjoyed the quietude, having the blazing fire side with the blooming feeling she was experiencing during that seemingly hopeless night… beside Echizen Ryoma whom she have showered with her secret affection while continuously hoping that she would be the light that would bring him out of darkness.

+.+.+.+.+.+

_It was awfully hot that day that I didn't even bother putting on my usual outfit of sweat pants and a jacket for training. Hastily putting on a random shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts, I grabbed my tennis bag along the way downstairs where I found Ryoga sitting idly in the living room, reading his favorite sports magazine. I saw him glance at me for a moment before returning to what he was reading._

_I remained not uttering a word to him, not even saying a simple goodbye, fully aware that he perfectly knew where I was going and when I was to return. It was a usual thing really; it happened every single day after I refused migrating with my parents to Japan. I continued on my way to the front door, my quick strides sounding throughout the silent house._

_Despite me showing a lack of concern, I was very grateful to my brother. I had constantly heard him talk about a grand dream which I wasn't very knowledgeable about, but it was enough for me to understand that he chose to stay with me to fulfill _my _grand dream and disregard his… as I thought._

_Just when I was about to push the main door open, Ryoga spoke up,_

"_Have you taken out the garbage?"_

_I gave him a sidelong glance before responding. "Am I supposed to?"_

_Looking up from his magazine, he gave a crooked smile. "Why of course… rule #2: if you want some meal and more, you have to gain it through the given chore."_

_I scoffed at the rhyme and remained rooted at the spot, still quite indecisive of what to do. I glanced at the wall clock and saw it was a matter of only twenty minutes before I was going to be considered late._

_His grin widened at my obvious dilemma. "I'd be leaving soon, and I want to make sure you do your task first before play. You know that that's a very important rule right after the 'no copulating—"_

"_I get it…"_

_I could feel the grin of my brother up until I slammed the kitchen door for the garbage._

_It seemed that I'd be late in tennis practice for that morning._

_For some unexplainable reasons, the same thing happened every day. Ryoga would give me my chores before leaving off for his part-time work._

_Then the days turned into weeks._

_It was only 30 percent of my entire tennis practice for the season when I would reach the grounds and be able to still meet up with my trainer. So for the remaining 70 percent, I'd reach the training grounds with no one in sight any longer._

_In truth, I wanted to strangle answers out of brother with why he was making bring such unwanted circumstances to me. I wasn't quite sure if he was doing it on purpose, but whenever we would have dinner, he would still act casual and talk about how great his part-time job was, only making me feel more miserable with how I was doing with my own tasks._

"_So for the next days, I can give you a raise in allowance for a month all thanks to my bonus in the coffee shop!" Ryoga exclaimed proudly while stuffing some beef teriyaki in his mouth._

_I set my lips in a thin line in remembrance of what I had to go through to buy the beef my brother was eating. I chewed my dinner silently, the feeling of it quite sour in my mouth. It was because of me buying dinner that day that I missed some serious tennis action._

"_So how about you? How's training?" My brother asked conversationally. Another beef teriyaki found its way in his mouth._

_I tried my best to suppress the knotting feeling I had in my stomach. It wasn't because of the beef of course, I made sure what I bought was fresh and good. I was bothered by my brother's question. How was training? Well, I missed it again. Not that I was blaming Ryoga or anything. He wasn't bad and I respected him for that._

_Ryoga placed another strip of beef in his mouth, still patiently waiting for my answer. He seemed to be enjoying that night's meal a great deal._

_I smiled at the thought that my brother enjoyed Japanese food as much as I did. Another plus point for having Ryoga as a sibling. I didn't have to endure ever day eating omelet and bacon for breakfast._

"_Fine," I lied._

_I wasn't the kind of person to voice out things, even if it were to lead me to my utmost dread. Thinking that it was just some sick twist of fate that made such things happen and had completely _nothing _to do with my brother, I pursued in going to the training grounds every day, even if my trainer would be long gone._

_I loved tennis too much to actually have me stop playing it because of some stupid commitment I developed by living under my brother's roof. Trainer or not, I was always game._

_It was only when my brother started receiving morning calls, when everything gradually changed._

_It was the usual days when Ryoga would give out his tasks before I head out for tennis practice. I would always coldly demand him to tell me the tasks before hand, but he always replied that he would still have to think about whatever chores I had to do. I had to grunt at his use of _'think about'. _It actually made me feel like I was being sabotaged or something._

_The changes continued to reel in, like the time Ryoga would start going home at around 5-pm looking all tired… wearing sports attire. Since when did coffee shop waiters wear sportswear? After the incessant piling of new things, I slowly began to wonder what my brother was up to._

_It was that certain afternoon, when I decided that I've had had enough of the nonsense chores Ryoga was giving me (I even received one where I needed to feed the goldfish… we didn't even have one!), that I stormed to the training grounds for tennis practice._

_I was _itching _to have some proper training._

_Screw not having a meal for the day. I could always tell mom about Ryoga not feeding me anyway. Screw the stupid commitment I gained while living with my brother. I could always find a way to compromise for it in some ways. And besides, Ryoga wouldn't be that evil to torture me or kick me out just because I didn't buy some milk and eggs for breakfast the next day._

_He was my brother._

_Just when I reached the site did all my thoughts about my brother about sacrificing his dreams to live with me so I could reach _my _grand dream was crushed. Destroyed completely. Left to become dust that would be blown by the wind and never to be found again. I was seeing red. And all I could think about was how to get even with Ryoga. Ryoga filled my mind even if my ex-trainer started explaining things I didn't care about at the moment._

"_We need someone committed…"_

_Committed to Ryoga? Screw that._

"_We need someone with talent…"_

_Talent in garbage throwing? Screw that, too._

"_We need someone like your brother…"_

_Ryoga my _brother? _Screw that a million times._

_I watched Ryoga slowly backing away with a really sorry face on, that it made me wonder if he was a good actor. Him regretful? I don't think so. It was blatant. He sabotaged me. He manipulated me from the start. It was so stupid to have placed so much faith in him when in the end you find out that you have placed your fate in a _snake.

_Ryoga was the reason why I am so miserable... even if people think that I have the world in my palms because I'm the powerful vice-president of Prince Inc., I could not find happiness in what I have._

_Maybe it was because of the vengeance I still feel with what happened._

_Maybe it was because of the jealousy I still feel whenever I think of what destiny should have been mine._

…_Or maybe it was because I continue to choose to stay in darkness, and frustratingly wait for the light that would lead me out. My world was cold, and I needed some kind of warmth that would rekindle the inner passions I have inside of me; the fire that would melt my ice and the radiance that would lighten my shadows._

_But I need not worry about the pain of either waiting or searching… for I know I have already found it._

**|TBC|**

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Author's Notes: **Congrats to everyone who guessed right about the appearance of Ryoga (hands reviewiers cookies)! Phew! Chapter 6 is finally posted, and I can't wait to hear the reactions of readers. Things are _finally _revealed and hopefully, these would answer your questions. If there are still clarifications needed, feel free to voice it out in your reviews!

Btw, this chapter is dedicated to by close buddy SweetSugarPuppy (Fran-chan) whose 15th birthday is tom! Woo! (shifts to Tagalog mode) Tumatanda ka na, day! XD Maghintay-hintay ka lang at dadating na yang Tezuka mo. Hahaha. Maligayang bati!

**Up next: **Ryoma wakes up… then what?

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticisms are loved. Flames are ignored.**

+.+.+.+.+.+


	7. VII: Blooming Blaze

**Author's Notes: **I'm baaack! Woo! Sorry for the extremely late update. For the past days, I've been trying to compose myself to write in this account again. And to make matters worse, I was grounded from using the computer so... I had to stick to a notebook and pen. Even if I said that this story is already finished, the chapters still need to be re-checked of ugly loose ends and horrible grammar. (:)) So that explains the wait, okie? I'm actually glad with the amount of interested readers of this story! I apologize for the alerts. I was supposedly deleting files in my documents manager, but since I was quite absentminded that time, I didn't know I was deleting the chapters from the story itself! Gah... I had to repost everything again. (:() Sorry for the confusion. Anywho! This is the longest author's notes in the history of my author's notes so... I have to cut it here now. Hope you enjoy and find this chapter worth the wait!

Read on!

+.+.+.+.+.+

_Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you._

- Anonymous

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|VII: Blooming Blaze|**

Ryoma's eyes snapped open instantly.

It was a bit of a blur to be immediately exposed to some huge bright ball of orange light just a mere distance away from him. But his vision adjusted properly not long after, where in he was reminded that it was a dark and stormy night, and had decided to stay in church to think things over… alone.

Sudden shifting under his chin caused his eyes to widen slightly.

Or not.

Leaning his head away from the source of some unknown weight, he was surprised to see a sleeping Sakuno tucked beside him comfortably, her head still lolling to his throat and her warm hand clasped with his. The auburn-head looked like an angel in her state of peace. He was quite hesitant to tuck some of the stray hair sticking out, but he eventually relented.

It left him quite indecisive of what to do, having Ryuuzaki Sakuno tangled with him so comfortably. He wasn't going to deny that he found it quite relaxing and it soothed him to some extent. But the fact that Sakuno was in church which he was so sure he was alone in a while ago made the gears in his mind work full-time again.

Was he going to push her away? Or let it be?

The comfort Sakuno was giving him was clogging him mind to think properly.

He sighed.

Then that would mean he could give in.

When he said that he wanted to experience solitude that did not only mean isolation from any unwanted company, but solitude of the mind and heart from what he had clung to all these years. He wanted to feel joy. He wanted to know how to break free from what was holding him back to enjoy life to full extent.

"_Why are you always smiling?"_

"_Because I'm happy…"_

"_But you're just a baker… was that all you wanted all your life?"_

Considering his tactless statement, despite having Sakuno labeled as 'just a baker', she was a far greater and more venerable person than he. She was someone who managed to survive life without a worrisome attitude, living with the flow. Despite problems, the girl managed to keep a smile on her face as if there was absolutely nothing to be sad about.

He would have snorted in disgust for the act. But Sakuno was the exact girl who seemed to be the key into easing his problems. Admittedly, Ryoma had never felt the same closeness to anyone ever before.

"_To move on is something really helpful to overcome the past…"_

That was what Ryoma was having a difficult time doing. To move on. And he inferred that Sakuno may be the only one to help him in this.

Just when Ryoma was thinking such things over, Sakuno began shifting under him again, causing him to suddenly feel panicked with whatever the auburn-head would think in finding him awake and just letting their position be. Before he could even decide, Sakuno's soft voice had drained all thoughts from his mind.

"E-Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma didn't know whether he should remain silent or respond. He chose the latter.

"Hn?"

Sakuno instantly stiffened at his response and at the assurance that he was awake.

Now that bothered Ryoma for some reasons.

It was silent for several minutes, neither knowing what to do nor how to act, now that they knew the other was awake. No one even tried moving away from their position, for both found comfort in each other's presence. And that's what made the silence even more awkward.

The longer the silence lasted, the more unnerving it appeared to Sakuno. But her mouth remained shut, now knowledgeable of how incredibly far she was from Ryoma. It gave her the thought of whether remaining so close to the boy was such a good idea. She was a mere baker who was grasping for someone as high as Echizen Ryoma. Who was she to cross such boundaries? What could she possibly offer?

"Why aren't you talking?"

Sakuno's anxiety immediately turned to empathy. She noted down the intonation in Ryoma's voice.

Sorrowful. Confused. Lonely.

A flare of courage emerged inside of her. Her status did not matter in these kinds of things. It wasn't a measly baker to an all-powerful vice-president interaction. It was an equal to equal interaction… a friend to friend kind of thing.

Ryoma needed her.

Sakuno removed her head from his throat to look up at the boy gazing down at her. She blushed at the proximity of their faces, but did not back away. She merely smiled as if to soothe him, to tell him that she was going to be with him. It was an open invitation; an offer to find solace through sharing a burden.

Why would Ryoma let things that could relieve him just pass away? In business, grab as much opportunities if you can. He could apply that principle to his sorrowful state right now. He wouldn't deny that he needed refuge.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Are _you_ alright?" he shot right back.

Sakuno blushed at the reminder of her fainting. "…you were there then."

Ryoma looked away, on the other hand, reminded of Ryoga. "Hn."

Sakuno softly sighed and took his response as a 'yes'. She didn't pursue bringing up a conversation about the party, knowing that she would be walking on thin ice if ever such conversation ensued. She was aware that Ryoma needed time, but she also knew that he needed something that could ease his burden.

The next few moments were filled with silence.

Despite the apparent boldness she was displaying, her heart continued to beat rapidly as she regarded how terribly close she was with the boy. What made her heart jump even more with joy was the fact that Ryoma had not pushed her away. It was as if he was actually accepting whatever silent offer she was making him think she was suggesting.

Sakuno was going to be there for him. That was her compromise.

She continued staring at their hands. She blushed upon noticing that Ryoma's hand was actually intertwined with hers. Did he do that while she fell asleep? She could feel the intense warmth creeping on her face. When she involuntarily squeezed his hand, Ryoma stiffened and was obviously broken from his thoughts. Sakuno panicked that he was indeed going to push her away now.

"Why are you here?"

Sakuno glanced up, only to meet Ryoma's searching golden orbs. She found it quite hard to breathe for a moment when she found her face just a mere distance away from him again. Their hands remained in tack though… which greatly relieved her.

Braving herself up, she did not look away. Her gaze did not even waver. "I want to help…"

His gaze turned skeptical. "How?" he whispered. Sakuno could feel his breath on her cold cheek. "Tsk. You don't even understand—" redeem

"I will if you tell me, Echizen-kun," Sakuno interjected, her own breath touching Ryoma's suddenly bewildered face. "I will… just as long as you're willing. P-Please do not build up walls around yourself and continue living in a world that's dark and cold… Life can offer you much more than that, just as long as you yourself step out of it or at least let something redeem you from such perspective." A small smile started to grace Sakuno's lips, her courage increasing every passing moment. "Not everyone would take away something from you, nor had everything been taken away from you… There are other people who care… I-I care." She broke the eye contact when surprise flashed through Ryoma's eyes. She could feel her cheeks burning up. "A-And you should know that things you've never imagined can be given to you, too—"

She stopped midway when Ryoma suddenly pulled his hand away and moved farther from Sakuno. The auburn-head couldn't quite comprehend why Ryoma had done so, then leaving her into a state of confusion. He placed a shaky hand over his eyes and murmured, "I'm tired… I'm not really in the mood to deal with all this."

"I see…" Sakuno's eyes were suddenly downcast, her lips set into a thin line.

Ryoma noticed the change of reaction, but kept his mouth shut. Instead, he stood up from the floor. Sakuno did not look up. He sighed and without sparing another moment, started to head towards the door.

"W-What are you afraid of… Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma stopped in his tracks.

Sakuno gained more courage when she knew he had his ears. "Why… are you pushing yourself away… thinking that you can survive whatever it is that you are experiencing alone? I-Is it still pride that's keeping you from accepting help—"

"Shut up."

Sakuno froze.

Ryoma's eyes contained a kind of fire she had never seen before, tainting his usually blank golden orbs. So… she made him angry. For the first time of being alone with the cool and calculated Echizen Ryoma, she feared him. She realized that for the first time, she had crossed the border of personal space. Why was it that she was so persistent in helping him when he obviously didn't want someone anyway?

_Because I love him..._

"N-No!" She stood up.

Ryoma became surprised.

"You have suffered too much already! Do you know how much it pains me to—to see you get hurt with reasons I do not know? T-To see you… unhappy… and unsmiling…" She couldn't suppress the unshed tears she had kept the moment she laid eyes on Ryoma that evening. "I-I can help…" Her sobs filled the darkened walls of the church.

Ryoma's intent gaze never left her face. His eyebrows knotted. "Why…?" was his soft whisper.

Sakuno lifted her gaze up and wiped the stray tears around her puffy eyes. She mustered enough courage to speak. "W-What do you mean 'why', Echizen-kun…?" she asked.

Evident confusion now crossed Ryoma's eyes. "Why do you care so much when nobody ever cared before?"

Sakuno remained silent.

With the lack of response, Ryoma stormed towards the suddenly startled Sakuno. He gripped the girl's arms and started shaking her. "I don't get you… Why are you so different from everyone else that you start making me act different, too," Ryoma's eyebrows were still knotted, his voice laced with bewilderment. "What are you trying to do to me? How come I've never been so afraid until _now_?"

Sakuno's eyes widened as a big boulder of realization hit her.

The two gazed at each other for a long time, neither breaking the eye contact. It's as if both wanted to understand through reading each other's gazes. As Sakuno felt Ryoma begin to relax, with newly-found courage, she slowly lifted her hand and placed it on the boy's cheek. With that one gesture, she gambled. If Ryoma pushed her away, then that was the last straw… she would give up. But if he didn't, then she knew he was the one who gave in…

She was aware that Ryoma needed someone stronger than him now. It wouldn't be helpful if she'd break down because of the emotions she could feel from the boy himself. Nothing would be gained if both were at a weakened state. The reason why God made everyone different – some stronger and weaker in particular areas – was so that people could complement each other. More importantly the stronger fighting for the weaker. The stronger lifting the weaker up. The stronger molding the weaker into someone stronger, too.

Ryoma fluttered his eyes close.

Sakuno smiled as she knew she had won.

"Tell me... Tell me... what happened... And share the burden so that you wouldn't have to wallow in a dark and cold world anymore..."

+.+.+.+.+.+

Standing in front of a doorstep lined with rose pots and a Venetian rug wasn't the least comforting to her present turmoil. She was shaking. She was sweating. Her heart was palpitating so wildly that she was sure it would really jump out of her chest any moment. She was going to enter Echizen Ryoma's domain… alone. With him.

"What are you doing just standing there?"

Sakuno was snapped from her momentary trance, only to find the previously locked oak doors now wide open.

It was as if a picture from a celebrity magazine came to life with the artistry and comfort of the flat of Prince's Inc. valued Vice President. She felt Ryoma's hand on the small of her back which gently pushed her in. There was a bar and a kitchenette on the right side, and a living room furnished with two love seats facing a thirty-six-inch plasma hanging from the ceiling on the opposite. There were two doors on the wall near the living room, probably leading to the master and guest bedroom.

"Like it?"

Sakuno turned to a smirking Ryoma, who most likely found hilarity in her amusement.

"Well… it is my first time to be in a place like this…" she replied with red on her cheeks. She gazed at Ryoma and chuckled at her naivety lightly.

There was silence right after, as Sakuno remained smiling at a still highly amused-looking Ryoma.

The auburn-head cleared her throat and broke the awkwardness. "U-Uhm… Just so you know… I'm still against me being in here. My grandmother would worry to death and… I find it highly inappropriate to cause you much trouble after everything that happened..." she trailed off when she realized that Ryoma's back was now facing her. "Echizen-kun."

Ryoma looked over his shoulder. "Hn?"

Sakuno blushed. "Uhm… Were you listening?"

"No."

The sky grumbled.

Sakuno sighed.

She was sure that Ryoma wouldn't allow her to win for the second time. He reasoned out that it was impossible to get a cab in such a horrible weather and that the roads that led to her village were flooded, so she had no choice but to stay with him. He seemed to savor that fact and secretly thanked the heavens for the rain. Little did he know, that there was a part of her that wanted it, too.

"_Shall we pray?"_

_Ryoma nodded and followed Sakuno into kneeling right in front of the altar. Before Sakuno could say her first words of prayer though, Ryoma muttered, "I hope I won't wake up tomorrow with this on the front page."_

_Sakuno smiled and then nodded without hesitation._

That night's exchange was a secret between them only. But the auburn-head was sure that the fruit would sooner or later be reaped by others, too. Right after Ryoma was able to remove his burden, things had become different. It was as if it was by fate that the two were to meet once more in that seemingly hopeless night, for one soul to be born again. Ryoma poured out his everything to her. He trusted her. And she swore not to do anything that would break that.

"You can use the bathroom first... you're wetter than I am."

Sakuno broke from her reverie and gratefully smiled at her benefactor for the evening.

"T-Thank you—"

"No." Ryoma shook his head.

Sakuno grew startled.

He smirked. "Thank _you_."

+.+.+.+.+.+

The hot water trickling down her cold skin made her feel as if she was drifting in cloud 9. It soothed her to such a great extent that all her worries for the evening were washed away like the soap suds mounting on the tiles of the shower stall. In a matter of a few minutes, she was finished with her bath. Right after wrapping the white fluffy towel around her slim body, she heaved a sigh when she realized that she left her clothes in the dryer.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door.

"Yes?"

But there was no response.

Curious, she quickly grabbed the bathrobe neatly folded on the counter before slowly opening the bathroom door. She smiled at what she saw.

Lying on the carpeted floor were her previously damp clothes, alongside a pair of silk pajamas.

Then she turned flaming red when she saw her undergarments innocently peeping from the pile.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"What are you doing?"

Sakuno turned her head to wear the voice came from, only to find her face burning for the second time that night. Standing right in front of her, was Echizen Ryoma in only a pair of black jogging pants, with water from his hair dripping down his sleek torso. She ogled for a few more moments, unaware of the predatory smirk lingering on the said boy's face.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma repeated.

Sakuno looked up to see Ryoma's intent gaze on her. She gulped, but found her voice not long after. "I-I'm going to bed…" she replied softly.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "In my study room?"

Sakuno turned a darker shade of red, her gaze shifting from Ryoma to the thought-to-be-guestroom door, back and forth. "S-Sorry for inferring that I'll be using one of your rooms!" she bowed her head. "I-I'll be off to the couch then!" Just when she was about to head to the living room area, a firm hand grasped her wrist, bringing her back to where she was standing previously.

… And then was gently slammed on the wall, with Ryoma's body hovering hers and his arms on each side of her face, pinning her in place.

Her breath hitched. Her heart raced like never before. She could feel the boy's intent gaze on her quivering lips, the look in his eyes making a shiver run down her spine. She was cornered.

"E-Echizen-kun—?"

"Ryoma."

She could feel the warmth and smell mint from his breath. Sakuno acquired enough willpower not to meet the boy's gaze for she knew that if he looked up… she was done for.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" she gulped when she felt one of his hands slide down her cheek, his touch feather-like. "Are you alright?"

"What made you think I'm not alright…?" he replied huskily, his thumb brushing the curve of her lips. "You changed everything… did you not? You offered me things I have always wanted…" He stopped his ministrations when he saw the flicker of fear in her eyes. "Are you taking back what you said?" he muttered so low that it was blatant he was afraid of her answer.

Sakuno's heart cracked with the boy's subtle undertone.

She clutched the starting to slip hand of his, placing it back on her cheek. She mustered enough courage to return Ryoma's gaze, holding it in place for as long as she could.

"There is nothing to fear…" she whispered lovingly, bringing her face towards the soothed young man. As her lips inched towards his face, she hesitated locking his with her own… and settled for a soft one on his cheek. "I'll never ever let you go..."

+.+.+.+.+.+

"U-Uhm... Are you sure you're alright on the floor?"

"Ya."

"B-But you know I can stay there..."

"Stop being annoying."

Sakuno sighed and shifted positions on the bed for the tenth time that evening. After the unexpected confrontation in the hallway, Ryoma insisted that Sakuno sleep in his bedroom for better comfort, rather than stay on the couch of the living room. Reasoning out that she was a guest (and a lady at that!), he said that it would be absolutely fine if he slept in his room.

_Since when was Echizen Ryoma a gentleman?_

"Hey."

Sakuno peered over Ryoma's hunched form on the floor. "Did you change your mind now?" she asked expectantly, already preparing to stand up.

"I can stay there unless you want to sleep with me…"

His words froze her in place, her face instantly flaming up.

Ryoma turned to her with his cool gaze, noting down her redness. "Ne. Don't deny it…" An impish smirk found its way on his face. "I know you want to…"

Sakuno shook her head vigorously. "W-What are you talking about, R-Ryoma-kun? I-I only agreed to sleep in your room because you insisted and if you wanted the bed you could have just said so in the first place—"

"Why did you hesitate to kiss me a while ago?" Ryoma propped his head on one of his elbows, his gaze never leaving a very flustered Sakuno.

"Because it's wrong..."

Ryoma's eyes widened at her words. "Why is it wrong?"

Sakuno looked away, embarrassed. "B-Because… it's like I'm taking advantage of your weakened state…"

Ryoma 'tsk-ed' at her choice of words. "Who're you calling weak…" he muttered, slightly offended. "You'll help me 'til the end, right?" he prodded determined.

Sakuno nodded without second thoughts.

"What if it's a kiss I need?"

Sakuno's head snapped towards Ryoma who had an expectant gaze on. "W-What?"

Ryoma was sitting on the floor now.

"Kiss me."

Everything happened so fast, that Sakuno suddenly found herself pinned under Ryoma. His green hair tickled the sides of her face, his knees tucked at each side of her legs, and his hands firmly placed her arms on top of her head. His face hovered on top of hers, the distance only a breath away.

"You'll help me, won't you?" he breathed on her lips. "I tell you… this is what I need _now_…"

Without a moment's hesitation, Sakuno obliged. She gingerly lifted her head up, meeting Ryoma's open lips with hers. The kiss started off languidly, the sweetness savored in each other's mouth. When Ryoma's hands found their way inside her loose shirt, Sakuno's hands involuntarily wound up around Ryoma's neck, bringing him closer. Ceasing for oxygen for a few moments, the two gazed into each other's eyes before Ryoma proceeded. He started giving open-mouth kisses on her neck, nipping and sucking sensually.

"Were you ever this warm before...?" she asked softly while tangling her fingers in Ryoma's silken hair.

"No," he replied while digging in for another passionate kiss.

"So you mean… you're still a..." Sakuno trailed off with wide surprised eyes.

Ryoma laughed. A genuine laugh. Sakuno smiled at the wonder of the sound. "I've brought home several women when I got drunk…" he replied, causing blatant disappointment to cross Sakuno's face. He smiled smugly when that happened. "But they were just flings to meet certain needs… Tsk. Now you got me out of the mood…" He slumped himself right beside Sakuno, aware of the deepening disappointment of the girl from his peripheral vision.

Just when he expected her to pounce on him for stopping, she slowly scooted herself away from him, giving him enough space to settle in. "Well… I'm glad to be of help."

"Ne, were you actually expecting more?" He smirked.

"No…" She blushed at her next few words. "B-But I would if you needed it to uplift a load..." Then she turned the opposite direction. "...And I knew that you didn't do that for no apparent reason."

Ryoma's eyebrows shot up. _She knew?_

"… I'm not playing…"

And then there was silence.

Ryoma plopped his head on the pillow beside Sakuno's, his look contemplative as he gazed at the ceiling. "Heh. I knew you were sincere with your promise…" _Everything you've done for me was enough proof... _"I just wanted to see your reaction and learn how far you'll go with it."

"Now you're the one playing with my emotions," Sakuno muttered from under the blankets. "That's not funny."

Ryoma merely smirked, elated at the fact that Sakuno was attracted to him just as he was to her.

There was silence.

"Are you attending church from now on?" Sakuno's voice pierced through the silence.

Ryoma eyed the auburn-head's expectant look from his peripheral vision. "... I'll still think about it... I'll most probably be busy for the next few days with the mess I left tonight." He shrugged.

Sakuno sighed, but knew better than to get all what she wanted from him in one night. Making him let go was enough for the mean time. "Alright," she replied with a warm smile before facing the opposite direction once more.

"_Uhm... E-Echizen-kun..."_

_Ryoma looked at the blushing Sakuno from the corner of his eye._

"_Do you believe in miracles?"_

"_No."_

_Sakuno looked slightly downcast. "But... do you believe that prayers can be answered?"_

_Ryoma thought for a moment. He glanced at Sakuno, who looked awfully hopeful, that he was swerved to a mumbled, "Maybe."_

_Sakuno smiled, gaining enough courage to pursue her stand. "Uhm... Well, remember the prayer I prayed to the altar the last time we were here together?" she asked softly. Ryoma nodded in spite of his confusion with what Sakuno was getting at. "I prayed that it would come to the point where you'll break free from your own protective barrier that hinders anyone to get to know you..."_

_Sakuno looked like a tomato-head now._

"_...and it actually came true, right?" She turned to Ryoma who looked deep in thought. "Ryoma-kun… Are you ready to put your faith in God that everything will go alright?" Sakuno forced herself to muster enough courage to face Ryoma who appeared to be like a lost child for a moment. "Are you?" she pressed on._

_Ryoma remained silent, still indecisive._

"_If you... trust me in this," Sakuno paused as she gazed at the boy intently now. Red was still on her cheeks though. "… and to God of course, you'll be lifting a heavy burden from you… one that you have carried upon your shoulders all through these years. A-And that's what you like, right? To break free and experience life's joy after all the anger you have felt all through the years…" Sakuno kept her voice from faltering._

"_Ryoma-kun…"_

_Sakuno looked expectantly at Ryoma who she knew was on the verge of telling his answer._

"_Yes."_

_Sakuno's face brightened as she hugged Ryoma on impulse. It was such a warm feeling… hugging Echizen Ryoma. Sakuno broke free from her hold soon enough and smiled brightly at the boy._

"Sakuno…"

He shifted his gaze to the now asleep auburn-head beside him. Her slow and peaceful breathing was music to his ears that he couldn't help but get more of it. Carefully, he inched his way towards the sleeping girl, grasping for her hand to entwine it with his. Without thinking, he planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. As he neared deep slumber, the care and affection Ryuuzaki Sakuno made him feel danced in his thoughts, comforting him.

"_W-What are you afraid of... Echizen-kun?"_

He had been afraid because of one sole reason. If he fell so deep… he'd be afraid to suffer the consequences of losing her.

He didn't want to repeat the past experience of putting his complete trust on someone when it would end up as a deep hurt for him. But throughout the night, he saw her persistence and sincerity in helping him change his perspective of the world. To melt his ice and rekindle the inner passions he has.

"_I'll never ever let you go…"_

His eyes fluttering his close, his grip on Sakuno's hand eventually loosened. But just as his hand was about to fall limp on the bed, the auburn-head entwined it with hers once more, clasping in near to her heart. With the final sensation before crossing the border of dream land, a smile flitted on Echizen Ryoma's face for the very first time after years of wallowing in the past.

As the two slept, their hands remained intact.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno indeed never let go.

**|TBC|**

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Author's Notes: **FINALLY POSTED THIS! I've added lots of stuff here. I actually cut the original chapter 7 because the previous one made things so fast paced. At least with the new additions in this chapter, I was able to delve deeper into their thoughts and up their relationship a notch. Not girlfriend/boyfriend yet… But getting there. :) Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think!

**Up next: **Ryoma's complete transformation! Yay! More revelations I guess…

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticisms are loved. Flames are ignored.**

+.+.+.+.+.+


	8. VIII: Warmth & Radiance

**Author's Notes:**Golly gosh... I'm really, really, really sorry for the delay. (:() It's just that I lost my internet connection and I didn't really have the time to drop by in an internet cafe these holidays. Anywho! I'm back and I want to thank all reviewers! I'm so glad that you guys liked the last chapter! (:)) Well, hope you enjoy this one, too!

Read on!

+.+.+.+.+.+

"_Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning."_

-Anonymous

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|VIII: Warmth & Radiance|**

It had been a week since she woke up in the flat of Echizen Ryoma. That morning was not an unusual work day... but Ryoma just begged to differ. For the moment Ryoma and she stepped out of his flat, things were not like they were before anymore. It was going to be a different life on a whole new perspective now.

…And new things to deal with.

Aside from Sakuno's absence from the party and unpunctuality the next day, several other things had pestered the girl's mind for the entire week. Newsflashes and articles had popped up with the Echizen brothers' feud known to public. Not only that, but several videos were posted on the net regarding Ryoma's walk-out in the party. She wondered how Ryoma would be dealing with all of these at the moment.

The boy's conspiracies weren't the only things that plagued her mind for the entire week though. She herself had irate comments to worry about against her momentary fame in the arms of _the_Echizen Ryoga in the video. The pro-tennis player's fan girls were merciless in expressing their revulsion against her, that Sakuno had to resist Tomoka from retaliating back on the net with her own cuss words and give them a piece of her mind.

"This is the problem with having connections with famous people! You yourself earn a few moments of fame by getting stuck with them if they enter the extreme border of bad!" Tomoka's eyebrows knotted upon seeing the number of hateful remarks from the desktop screen on the counter.

"Tomo-chan... Nanako-chan will come out any moment now you know. And I don't think it's a good idea wasting time looking at something so trivial—"

Fists were suddenly slammed on the counter and a chair was pushed back. "Who is this _ihateauburnbraids_to say that you_planned to faint_to get the media and Echizen Ryoga's attention? And she called you a WHORE? Just let me make an account here and shush her off—"

Sakuno was instantly on Tomoka's side, calming her when several customers had their heads turned towards the counter. She sighed when her hysterical friend seemed to cool down a little bit moments after. "Tomo-chan… You can't just let your emotions control you because you'll turn out to be just like them."

Tomoka's eyes widened. "You couldn't possibly compare me to them, Sakuno-chan… Come on."

Sakuno smiled a little. "Well… You'll be in the same book for hurting each other's feelings. And fights really aren't the way to solve problems. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Tomoka harrumphed. "Fine! I see your point!" She started poking Sakuno by the shoulder. "Prioress…"

Sakuno smiled and headed over to the desktop on the counter. "Though just so you know… _ihateauburnbraids_wasn't the only who commented like this," she said and scrolled down the page to reveal the huge number of other 'fan girl rants' containing more colorful vocabulary words. Sakuno immediately logged the computer off before Tomoka could even touch the mouse and make an account, and then pulled her friend into the kitchen for their baking duties.

"Sakuno-chan..." Tomoka called as she mindlessly rolled a slab of dough.

"Hm...?" Sakuno was currently busy cutting some dough.

"Are you sure you want Ryoma-kun?"

Sakuno's grip on the knife almost slipped with the suddenness of the question. She turned to Tomoka, merely blinking for several moments before saying an incoherent, "W-What?"

Tomoka took a deep breath, threw the dough she was working on to the small pile she finished, and then returned to a still uncomprehending Sakuno. "You know... I'm really worried about this whole 'Echizen feud' thing and who knows what else could happen— Okay, what I'm trying to say is, Ryoma-sama is a really famous person and well, being with him can cause complications. You'll have to share the burden when you become his wife and all—"

"Tomo-chan!" For the second time that day, Sakuno tried calming her friend down. "You don't need to worry about these things because I have already prepared myself for them," she reasoned out, a light of resolve dancing in her eyes. She turned to Tomoka with a smile. "I can never let him go… Not when we've gone through so much…"

Tomoka returned Sakuno's smile as she let her friend's words sink in. "You're really confident about this whole thing, aren't you?"

Sakuno shook her head which bewildered Tomoka, and then returned to her task. "I'm just remaining to be hopeful."

Silence.

Tomoka's smile turned into a sly grin. "Hopeful, eh?" She giggled.

Sakuno's eyebrows crunched at the teasing looks she was getting from her friend before it clicked. She turned an incredibly deep color of red. "I-I'm not talking about the wife comment! And don't say things like that! It's not funny!"

Tomoka laughed. "Whatever, Sakuno-chan… Whatever. But don't worry. You have my support! Just don't forget to make me the maid of honor in the wedding, okay?"

The smell of freshly baked pastries wafted throughout the entire kitchen not long after. The two continued on with their work for the rest of the morning with Tomoka filling Sakuno up with the things she missed at the party and her incessant teasing on Sakuno with a certain business tycoon. Sakuno, on the other hand, retold her story with Ryoma when they were in church up to the part when they fell asleep. The young woman had to calm her friend for the third time that day when she got to the part of the 'kiss'. She _patiently_ reasoned out that it was a test to prove her sincerity, but Tomoka said who'd believe such baloney about 'kiss tests'. For the remaining time of her working till noon, red never left Sakuno's face.

It was only lunch break that day when things began to spice up even more.

"I'm really sorry about missing out last night…"

"Ah Sakuno-chan, you don't have to worry." Nanako smiled her understanding smile. "It seems that you were of a really big help to someone," she said with an odd twinkle in her eye.

Sakuno turned to her gaping friend frantically. But Tomoka merely shrugged in wonder herself.

"Sakuno-chan, would you kindly tend to the counter first? I'll just be checking on the  
chocolate marble brownies supposed to be picked up by 3 p.m…"

After having the kitchen doors close, Sakuno then took her place behind the counter. While idly fixing what she could fix on top, the continuous leaving and entering of customers carried on for the next several minutes. She glanced at the kitchen door with an interval, expecting to see the blue-haired manager to come out soon. Disappointed, Sakuno returned her gaze to Tomoka who was currently dealing with a client who wanted to have her own modified birthday cake. Certain customers also grabbed her attention: a group of pre-teens giggling loudly while taking a bite from their muffins, a kid tugging her mom's sleeve in order to be spoon-fed more tiramisu, and a young couple exchanging turns in feeding each other some oreo cheesecake.

Sakuno blushed at her first memory with Ryoma, when she made a complete fool out of herself all thanks to her klutziness. Then she started visualizing Ryoma and she in the young couple's place, spoon-feeding each other. Her blush intensified.

Being with the boy the last time they were together had been such an experience not only because she had shared the entire night with him. Or because she had held his hand and woke up beside him. Or because Echizen Ryoma had actually opened up to her which was quite a shocker coming from such a seemingly anti-social person. But the mere thought of her, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, who was such a no-good and always bequeathed havoc to anyone coming her way, taking part in changing a person's life and view of the world totally blew her off. Counting that it was Echizen Ryoma fate had chosen for her to make a difference on.

_Though Ryoma-kun hadn't been completely revived yet..._

Only when the bells of the bakeshop door sounded did Sakuno snap from her trance. Expecting a customer, Sakuno was surprised when a boy carrying a bouquet of flowers entered the shop instead.

With the sudden appearance of something random, all eyes were suddenly on the fidgety-looking delivery boy. Sakuno's eyebrows creased as he seemed to be attempting to approach the counter. After several moments of trying to fit the boy with possibilities, she ended up thinking that the bouquet was either for Tomoka or Nanako.

"Uhm… good afternoon, ma'am," the boy greeted when he reached the counter.

Sakuno smiled. "How may I help you?"

Out of curiosity, Tomoka had appeared beside Sakuno, gazing at the bouquet with raised eyebrows. "Is he lost?"

The young delivery boy blushed.

Sakuno looked at Tomoka knowingly and then kindly smiled at the fidgety boy. "We'll see who it is for… But I bet it's from Horio-kun," she said causing Tomoka to squeal in delight.

The two expectantly turned to the boy who was silently given a cue to continue.

"I-Is Ryuzaki Sakuno here?"

Sakuno blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Who's it from?" Tomoka exclaimed excitedly as she searched for a card in the bouquet already placed on top of the counter.

"Secret..." the young boy replied with a blush.

"What do you mean 'secret'?" Tomoka cried while grabbing the boy by the collar.

Sakuno had to calm her hyperactive friend and pry Tomoka's hands away from the frightened delivery boy.

"T-Though _he_would like to say 'I'm sorry' and 'Be ready at 4pm'."

Tomoka had the boy's collar again. "Who is _he?_Who?"

Sakuno panicked when they began to gain attention from the customers. "T-Tomo-chan!"

"Is there something wrong here?"

The kitchen doors swung back and forth with Nanako appearing fresh from the kitchen, a box of brownies in her hands. Sakuno and Tomoka both blushed for creating such a ruckus in the bakeshop. Upon having to see the bouquet on the counter, Nanako's curious face immediately brightened as she made her way to the two ashamed bakers.

"Is this for Sakuno?"

Sakuno and Tomoka looked at each other before turning to their manager with wide-eyes, obviously surprised with how Nanako seemed to know everything.

"Were we that loud?" Tomoka asked sheepishly.

"No silly," Nanako chuckled causing both Sakuno and Tomoka to look at each other again. "I was actually expecting this."

"What?" Both Sakuno and Tomoka cried at the same time.

Nanako reached out for the bouquet to inspect it like what Tomoka first did when she reached the counter. Sighing, Nanako, too, found nothing that could help in identifying whom the flowers were from.

"I wonder how he became all-powerful when he's this ignorant to simple things like courting…" Nanako murmured causing both Sakuno and Tomoka to be surprised.

"Who's _he_?" Tomoka cried excited as Sakuno merely looked expectant.

Before answering the two, Nanako grabbed a dollar from her pocket and handed it to the youngster who had been quiet ever since the blue-haired manager appeared. The delivery boy was out of the bakeshop not long after, causing the tension with what the two bakers just found out to heighten. Even the customers in the shop had their ears perched on the about to be said revelation.

"It's from my cousin." Nanako smiled brightly.

"Your cousin…?" Sakuno and Tomoka looked lost.

Nanako's look turned thoughtful. "Didn't I ever mention that Echizen Ryoma is my cousin?"

Tomoka's jaw dropped.

Sakuno blinked.

+.+.+.+.+.+

It was 4pm.

_What could Ryoma-kun possibly want from me? And it's really embarrassing to Nanako-chan to leave work early again after missing out in the party the last time—_

"Sakuno!"

The auburn-head was interrupted from her wrapping up and turned to where the voice came from, only to find herself face to face with the person of her thoughts: Meino Nanako, _cousin_ of Echizen Ryoma.

"Yes?" she managed to calm her voice after wallowing in such worrisome thoughts.

Nanako smiled, the odd twinkle present in her eyes again_._"Why aren't you in Ryoma's office yet?"

"Uhm... I-I'm really sorry but Ryoma-kun said 'be ready at 4pm' for some reasons, and I'm sure that that reason is fairly important considering what's happening to him..." Sakuno rambled and then only seemed to process her manager's words that instant. "... Ryoma-kun's office?"

Nanako giggled and started pushing the still confused Sakuno towards the exit. "He informed me about it. Don't worry…" She smiled and continued to usher her friend until they were outside.

And sure enough, there was a sleek, black limousine waiting for her outside. In no time, she found herself inside the said car while feeling highly uncomfortable. She was smudging dough and flour on the expensive leather seats for crying out loud! And she was certain, that she'd stand out in that place like a thorn among roses. Nanako was waving at her from outside the window as the car began to move. Sakuno sighed and made herself comfortable as she realized that she was fated to meet Ryoma that afternoon after all. She looked out the window and gaze into blue sky.

_It has been a week… Ryoma-kun._

+.+.+.+.+.+

Prince Inc. was scary.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, she knew she was entering a landmine. She didn't know what possessed her into even daring to think that it's absolutely fine parading inside the building while wearing jeans and a tank top amidst the flock of men and women in business suits! And how was she supposed to find her way to Ryoma? Entering the main lobby while ignoring the looks she was receiving, she braved herself to speak and get things over with.

"Uhm… Excuse me…"

The woman by the counter regarded her queerly. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked curtly, her eyes taking in every detail of her appearance that it made Sakuno think the lady was looking for a reason to kick her out.

Sakuno strengthened her resolve. "I'd like to see Echizen Ryoma, please."

The woman's serious face cracked into a taunting grin. "_The_Mr. Echizen?" She laughed. "You must be joking!"

"N-No… I'm not." Sakuno muttered, quite embarrassed. "H-He actually asked me to come meet him."

The woman burst into laughter. "_He_asked _you?_" She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but you seemed to have mistaken the Vice President for someone else." She grimaced as she continued to glare daggers at the highly uncomfortable auburn-head. "And forgive me, but I do have to add... He's always busy. He doesn't even have a few minutes to spare Mr. Echizen Ryoga that it makes me wonder what made you think he'll have time for someone with the likes of you."

By this time, Sakuno was so red in the face that she wished she could just be swallowed up by the earth.

"Thank you and have a good day." The woman said with feigned kindness.

_RING RING_

Sakuno sighed while watching the woman busy herself with the phone call. Deeming the situation bleak, she decided to retreat when a sudden call stopped her from doing so.

"Excuse me!"

Sakuno looked over her shoulder, only to find the woman by the counter pale in the face.

"You're Ryuuzaki Sakuno?"

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Haven't I instructed you to contact the reporters to remove those trash videos…?" Ryoma's voice resounded in the twelfth floor as he glared his secretary to near tears. "What are you looking at?" he turned to his 'employee spectators' who immediately returned to their cubicles at his piercing golden orbs and ice-prickling words. Just when he shifted his gaze back at his secretary, he caught a glimpse of the elevator door open. "Ryuuzaki."

All eyes, including the ones shooed back to work, were on a scowling auburn-head standing by the elevator door.

"You're here," he said.

The attention was diverted back to Prince Inc.'s Vice President who for the first time in their office lives had spoken so warmly. Their eyes were all disbelieving at the fact that the young officer was smiling genuinely, his eyes containing a light they've never seen in him before. One moment, Echizen Ryoma was raving mad with his prominent glares and ice-cold words. And at _her_appearance, his gaze suddenly softened and a smile graced his face. Not to mention used a tone they never expected to come from their forever-aloof boss.

Everyone held their breath as they perceived the silence to be broken any moment now.

It was Ryoma again though, as Sakuno remained silent. "I've been waiting." He smirked at the suddenly blushing young woman before turning around to open his office door. He waited for her, his eyes never leaving her face.

Sakuno easily complied, but remained not saying anything.

Only when the doors shut did the entire floor burst into a wave of murmurs and excited giggles.

"She's the one in the video, isn't she?" one remarked earnestly.

"So that's why he was fuming mad!" another exclaimed.

"The boss is in love." Everyone chorused.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Did you have problems going up here?" Ryoma asked and plopped himself on the leather couch. He gestured to the empty space beside him to Sakuno who was still awkwardly standing by his door. "You didn't get lost, did you?" He smirked.

Sakuno smiled, shook her head, and then complied in taking the seat. There was silence as Ryoma watched a flock of pigeons in flight through his huge glass window. Sakuno fidgeted with her hands.

"Uhm…" Even if Ryoma didn't look her way, she knew she had his ears. "You didn't have to get mad at your employees like that a while ago…"

'Here we go again.' Ryoma grunted and lowered the brim of his cap to fix a discrete gaze on the young woman beside him. "They really made me mad." Was his curt reply. "And they're used to it already."

Sakuno began fidgeting with her hands again. "Well... Even if they're just your subordinates and they really made you mad… You should have dealt with it in a different way—"

"Look, I didn't ask you to come all the way here to just let you lecture me on how to deal with my employees, alright?" He flicked his cap upward and gazed intensely at a tomato-red Sakuno.

"Why am I here then?"

Ryoma looked away. "…Just."

'Just?' Sakuno sighed and then thought of something they could do for the afternoon. She wouldn't be satisfied with just being idle in Ryoma's office the entire afternoon when she— rather _they_ could possibly be doing something more productive. And as much as she wanted to spend more time with him, if he had tasks to accomplish—not to mention the burden of the intrigues he'd received—she found it best to leave.

"You know, Ryoma-kun… I might just be disturbing you from your workload right now. You may have more important matters to attend to do—"

"This is important." He interjected quickly.

"What _is?_" Sakuno prodded, her discomfort increasing as more moments passed by.

His hand suddenly found its way on top of hers. "This."

He smirked.

She blushed.

"Uhm… by the way, thank you for the flowers," Sakuno said softly, her embarrassment rising when Ryoma intertwined their fingers. "They're lovely."

Ryoma smirked before returning his gaze towards the sky. Sakuno, losing one hand to fidget with during awkward silences, blushed even more as she merely watched their hands interlocked. Her heart began to beat rapidly for the first time that week.

"It has been a long week."

Sakuno lifted her head, only to find Ryoma looking at her intensely. "Indeed..." she replied shyly, red still on her cheeks. "I know you've been through a lot and is still dealing with some of them that's why it worries me that I'm just here to bother you—"

"Quite the contrary," Ryoma remarked while lifting their entwined hands up and gazed at them. "Heh. Your hand fits perfectly with mine—"

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed, a pout on her face. "I'm being serious here!"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "And you think I'm not serious?" He grunted and then pulled his hand away when Sakuno continued to frown. "You can go if you don't like to be in here." His tone was suddenly cold.

"That's not what I meant, Ryoma-kun, " Sakuno muttered softly, not moving an inch from where she was sitting.

"…It feels different to have you here," Was all Ryoma said before standing up and heading to his desk.

Then it dawned on Sakuno. Yes, Ryoma had gone through so much that week. But the reason why she was there was because she soothed him from the turmoil of everything. Her presence was his momentary solitude from the rest of the cruel world. And what she was doing was only mounting his distress.

She stood up and walked towards Ryoma's office table. The young man was currently signing some paperwork, his face indifferent like the first time she met him.

"Is there something you want?" he asked impassively.

"Bible study in church is on-going right now..." she started, which earned her a tightened fist from Ryoma.

"No one's stopping you from leaving this office."

Ignoring his comment, she gingerly zipped her bag open and lifted something out. Ryoma continued to pay no attention to what she was doing even until she had taken a seat right in front of his desk. It was only with her next few words that she had caused him to stop from writing.

"…And I might as well bring it here if you don't mind." She smiled as she tapped the Bible now sitting on his desk.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Two weeks had passed and the face of Ryuuzaki Sakuno was now known to the entire twelfth floor. Every day, Sakuno would drop by in Ryoma's office while bringing two boxes of bento and a Bible with her. The employees had been constantly hearing 'sessions' from both young adults that it led them into thinking of more lewd contexts.

There was even a day when the entire floor was racked by the loud crashes coming from inside the room. Everyone instantly got worried that the 'couple' were taking things too far and had gotten too 'wild'. After deciding on who'll be the unlucky soul to open the door, they were all both relieved and disappointed to be greeted with the sight of a broken pot of plant, a tennis ball, and racket in Ryoma's hand while Sakuno sat on the leather couch_._The two were currently engaged in an 'anger management' session, with Ryoma's way of venting. Tennis was quite out of the question as of the moment since the boy still had office matters to worry about. He had come to realize soon enough that running away every time had not been such a good idea after all for it only mounted his tasks even more.

The employees then came to learn that Bible studies were also being held, which explains Sakuno's presence and Ryoma's change in attitude. They were inspired in one way or another about what was held that Sakuno had to persuade Ryoma to make their 'session group' bigger. Ryoma relented eventually when he realized that he had no escape from the nagging of an _entire floor_, so every week, there will be a time allotment for a Bible study in a real session hall.

Contrasting to the brighter picture in Prince Inc., Tomoka and the people in church began to question her absence. But Sakuno had decided from the start not to tell of her plans only until she had succeeded in her part in Ryoma's 'transformation'. All she told them was she was doing something for good. She intended to return to church _with_Ryoma. She hoped it to happen. No. She _knew_it would happen.

_It has been a month now..._

"John 3:16. For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son... Ryoma-kun. Are you listening?" Sakuno glanced at the seemingly occupied boy doing some paperwork on his desk.

Ryoma looked up from his task. He smirked. "Yeah... That whoever believes in Him shall not perish but have Eternal Life." Then he returned to what he was doing.

Sakuno sighed and closed her Bible shut. "Uhm… It seems that I'm disturbing you right now. Let's call it a night."

"…" Ryoma remained diligently engrossed in his work.

"Ryoma-kun..."

"..." Still no movement.

Giving up, Sakuno began to walk towards the door. She couldn't comprehend the fact that Ryoma just coldly brushed her off. After everything that happened for the past month… _Has going here been useless after all?_

"Wait."

Sakuno's wrist was suddenly gripped, preventing her to making even another step. She was tugged to turn around and look at an unexpectedly alarmed Ryoma.

"You're leaving?" he asked confusedly.

Sakuno's heart cracked at his tone and suddenly crestfallen eyes.

"No!" she quickly replied. "I-I was actually... uhm... planning to go to the restroom." She smiled weakly.

The fright instantly disappeared and his cool façade replaced it. When he returned to his desk, Sakuno was surprised that he actually got his coat and headed back to her rather than plop down on his chair and continue with his paperwork.

"I'm done." Was his response to Sakuno's questioning gaze.

"Uhm... Ryoma-kun. I'm not _that_bad at directions to need an escort to the ladies bathroom…" she said while Ryoma headed towards the door. "Ryoma-kun… are you listening to me?"

"No," he said before reaching for Sakuno's wrist and pulling her out with him. "We're going somewhere."

+.+.+.+.+.+

All eyes were on them as they walked their way towards the elevator. Ryoma mentally sighed as Sakuno purposely lagged behind him even if he already slowed down his pace to let her catch up with him. Only their strides sounded in the silent hallway, which piqued Ryoma since the twelfth floor was usually noisy. Turning his head to the sides, that's when he noticed the curious gazes they were getting – thus, explaining the silence.

Sakuno was surprised when Ryoma suddenly turned around to hold her hand and entwine their fingers.

A series of suppressed gasps and giggles erupted throughout the floor.

Sakuno blushed and shifted awkwardly. "Uhm..."

"I'm not a Vice President. You're not a baker. I'm a boy. You're a girl. Let them do the math."

Sakuno was red even until they reached the elevator. Ryoma had not let go.

"Where are we going?" she asked when the door opened.

Ryoma had to pull Sakuno when she slightly hesitated in stepping out to be seen holding hands with the company's Vice President. Once again, all eyes were on them. Her heart beat rapidly, the mere touch of Ryoma making her go crazy.

"Good evening, Mr. Echizen."

The woman in the lobby greeted Ryoma courteously as the said young man gave his instructions; she had all the while given Sakuno her malicious glances. The auburn-head, on the other hand, tried her best to remain unperturbed.

"What would you like me to tell them as your reason of absence, sir?" she asked and batted her eyelashes.

Ryoma wrapped his arm around Sakuno's waist and smirked. "Tell them I'll be in church."

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|TBC|**

**Author's Notes:**It took me a pretty long time to post this. LOL. I sincerely apologize! Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully, I can post the next chapter sooner. (:P)

**Up Next:**More RyoSaku goodness! And. . . a Ryoga confrontation? Is Ryoma ready? (:))

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticisms are loved. Flames are ignored.**

+.+.+.+.+.+


	9. IX: Intense Rage

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 9 is finally up! Still the same reason for the delay, and I'm going NUTS with the lack of net! Anyways, I'm ecstatic with the number of alerts this story is getting. Oh and I've finally hit a 100+ reviews! Thanks to all reviewers! You guys are the one that inspire me a lot!

Read on!

+.+.+.+.+.+

"_To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world."_

- Brandi Snyder

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|IX: Intense Rage|**

He was around five years old when he had first step foot inside a church. He could remember it all too well. The vivid image of the inner facade where there were rows and rows of wooden benches, sculptures of the most holy lining the walls of the place, the breathtaking artistry of the ceiling, and the long aisle that led to the enormous cross. In every attendance alongside his parents and brother, he would always wonder why people would file up in the aisle to partake a piece of a thin, white, oval-shaped strip of bread. Or whenever people would bow their heads with hands clasped for a few moments while uttering soft mumbles. At such a young age, he never actually understood any of these sacred happenings. All he knew was that the firm foundations of the church itself was sanctuary. Unadulterated peace.

Well, not until tennis came.

The emergence of tennis in his life was the newly found source of peace he used to combat the struggles of growing and the world for the matter. It was what brought him the satisfaction and joy of being alive. The reason why he lived.

It was a bright afternoon when he watched his parents walk away towards their flight ten years ago. As young as twelve-years old, he already had a mindset of what he wanted to be and how he would get to there… even if he had to be separated from those he loved and experience a life of being solitary. He could still remember the parting conversation with his parents.

"_Are you sure about this, Ryoma?" My mother's face was almost pleading. "It's not too late to come home with us... I know that Ryoga will be with you, but will you be able to manage through everything?"_

_I nodded my head without hesitation._

"_Rinko… you're asking the wrong question." My stupid father remarked before turning to me… surprisingly serious. "Hey. Little boy-"_

"_I'm not little anymore." I looked at him straight in the eye._

_He smirked. "Well… Ryoma. Are you… ready to disregard everything else to enter a landmine?"_

_I merely stared. I could tell that he saw something in my face to make him laugh out loud and ruffle my hair like that. "For my grand dream."_

_His father's smile caused his eyes to widen a bit. Was there a hint of pride in there? "Well, whatever makes you happy… little boy."_

But how ironic it was that it was also because of his first love had his true happiness been taken away.

"_Ryoma… Listen… Hey! Look… RYOMA!"_

_I did not spare Ryoga a glance as a made my way towards the gate. Just looking at his face already makes me sick. My footsteps resounded in the silent night as I headed towards nowhere in particular. Everything about me just got sucked in a black hole. My insides contained nothing. I was blank. All anger dissipated and was replaced with complete nothingness._

_For the first several days, I did my best to survive alone. I resided in a comfy motel and ate cup noodles for my meals. It was enough to keep me awake and practice in the courts all day. But it wasn't long enough that I exhausted my pocket and resorted to earning in a way that you can call… immoral._

_I used whatever I had left to keep me alive._

_I challenged every person I found in the courts and dealt with them accordingly. It was a good way to vent out all frustrations… and well, earn money. I acquired at least ten dollars a day from the total number of players I beat. This went on for several weeks that I even earned a name of "Prince of Tennis". Until one day…_

"_My name is Nanako… and I'm your cousin, Ryoma."_

_I stared at the blue-haired girl as if she was crazy. It was a hot afternoon and I was in the middle of a tennis match… which in all honesty, really can't be considered a match. The big, burly boy on the other side of the court whimpered when I glared at him._

"_I don't have time for this bull, lady." I prepared to hit a Twist Serve when the girl who claimed to be my cousin spoke yet again._

"_Do not throw your life away like this…" she said behind me. "I know what Ryoga has done… but there is still hope. You're still young… and full of dreams…"_

_Hell froze over at the instant._

"_How can you say that," I turned to Nanako who seemed to have regretted the words that came out of her mouth. "…when my grand dream had been stolen away from me?"_

_My cousin scrutinized me for a moment. "What is your grand dream, Ryoma?"_

"_With tennis… I want to be the world."_

_Nanako's eyes widened as I prepared to serve. The ball hit my opponent square on the face which caused him to be flung backwards. I heard my cousin gasp from behind me._

_"Stop it, Ryoma! You're already hurting him!"_

_My eyes narrowed. "I experienced more hurt than that."_

_I felt my cousin's arm wound around me. I resisted at first, but I eventually relented when she began to murmur near my ear. "What has happened to you, Ryoma?" I stopped. "Is this how you really play tennis? You can't possibly be the world like this… in fact… you are merely one person. You_cannot _be the world. But you can do great things that can change it…"_

_Enter business school._

And so, he directed himself towards this new path. He was quite content at first. Not until…

"_The rookie actually did it! Presenting, our new Grand Slam champion: Echizen Ryoga!"_

All happiness had left him. There was not a place in the world that he'd be tranquil. He was aware of Nanako's efforts to make him content and comfortable, but being offered a home wasn't really his idea of being at peace and satisfied. The tennis courts were still where he spent most of his times, but he couldn't really consider it as satiating when every time, he'd be reminded of his lost American dream. But he strived hard. He strived to climb to the top and show the world that he was somebody.

Though he never imagined he'd return to this place for solace…

He glanced at Ryuuzaki Sakuno as she poured her heart out into praise.

…with a newly found love and reason to live.

Her singing engulfed him, the serenity tingling his insides as if coaxing him to totally surrender and alter the adamant part of him that still clung to world detestation. And when she looked his way and beamed did he completely let go.

A small smile found its way on his face as he began to sing with her. He had never felt so peaceful.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"We're glad to have you back, Sakuno-chan!"

Right after service, Sakuno was bombarded by the enthusiastic greetings of her church mates who missed her greatly. Ryoma allowed himself to blend with the background as he merely watched Sakuno respond and smile at everyone in that elating way of hers. It took quite a while for the catching up to end when Sakuno excused herself from everyone… to head to him.

Ryoma tried his best to remain unperturbed despite the fact he was aware of Sakuno's intent.

He could feel everyone's eyes on them.

He stared at Sakuno's outstretched hand for several moments.

"Everyone would like to welcome us back, Ryoma." Sakuno smiled warmly and shyly took Ryoma's hand herself when the boy remained unmoving. She slowly dragged him towards the waiting group of Christians. "Didn't I say that I'd only return with you?"

Ryoma sighed and felt himself stiffen at the heavy scrutiny he was receiving from everyone. "I feel like I'm unworthy to be in here…" was what he muttered with downcast eyes."I've been a blasphemer for as long as I can remember… and I am not an entirely good man."

Sakuno stopped in her tracks and turned to him. He could not look her in the face, and at this her expression softened. "Everyone is not perfect… but that shouldn't stop us from striving to reach that perfection. First we must start by thinking that there are no distinctions that exist between everyone… We are all the same."

They had resumed walking now.

"No one in here would condemn you for whatever wrong you have done or whoever you are," she started softly. "… For everyone here has sinned. And surely, all of us had been wronged as well… But you must always remember that it is never too late to change, Ryoma-kun… You will never, ever be forsaken in this faith… so there is nothing to fear."

A big load was lifted from Echizen Ryoma at those words.

"Welcome back, Echizen!" everyone greeted.

He glanced at Sakuno. She gave him a nod and smiled.

It was at that, Echizen Ryoma entirely left his dark world.

He turned to everyone. "Yo."

+.+.+.+.+.+

"W-Where are we going?"

With a completely red face, Sakuno eyed the hand that was currently clasped with hers. They were walking down Wall Street that late afternoon, and Ryoma had insisted they have dinner somewhere in the avenue. His stomach had been growling the entire service, and it amazed Sakuno that his attention wasn't the least deterred despite his rabid hunger.

They stopped when they reached a grand building located at the very heart of the city.

Sakuno gaped at the pokerfaced Ryoma beside her. "I-I don't have enough money on me to eat here-"

"It's my treat…" he murmured without looking at her confused face.

Sakuno blushed. "I-It's not a date, is it?"

Ryoma smirked. "If you want to think so."

"I'll pass!" she immediately exclaimed from embarrassment. "B-But- B-But I still can't enter-"

"Does this have anything to do with you being a baker again?" His eyes narrowed warily.

She instantly shook her head to deny the fact. "… Look at me…" she muttered.

Ryoma obliged. He turned to her. His eyes never left her for several minutes that the intensity of his golden orbs made her blush like crazy. "I don't see anything wrong," he remarked after a long silence.

"Uhm… I-I can't enter like this..." Sakuno pointed to her clothes. "And it would be an absolute bother to go home and change. So I suggest that we just eat in that Japanese stall in the park like the last time…"

"Let's go," Ryoma's hand suddenly found its way clasped with hers again.

Sakuno smiled brightly. "To the stall?"

+.+.+.+.+.+

Sakuno was at loss for words when they ended up in front of an enormous boutique. She felt Ryoma's hands at the small of her back and a moment later, she found herself being pushed inside the store filled with the most beautiful dresses she had seen in her entire life. Soon enough, there was a group of salesladies that approached them with ready smiles.

"Find her a dress." Was all Ryoma said before slumping himself on the nearby couch and grabbed a magazine.

And it appeared in that one statement, 'a dress' in Echizen Ryoma's vocabulary was 'a hundred dresses' to her.

Before she could even resist, the store clerks had already pushed her inside a huge dressing room.

+.+.+.+.+.+

He stared.

For a long time.

Sakuno fidgeted with her hands and felt that if it wasn't Ryoma looking at her right now, she would have scampered on her feet to head to the police station and charge the said person responsible for making her uncomfortable. True that dressing her up was something unusual and a _massive_difference was notable, but was her appearance _that_worthy to have Echizen Ryoma look at her like _that_?

She was wearing a little black satin dress that reached her mid-thighs which exposed her long, milky legs. There was a red ribbon wrapped around her tiny waist, the dress also adorned with black and red beads that made her sparkle. She was wearing red high heels that stepping out of the dressing room had been quite a challenge. For all she knew, the only kinds of shoes she had were sandals and flats, and her clothes were all skirts that reached her ankles, sweaters and dresses that would have been thought were owned by an old lady's. So basically, Ryuuzaki Sakuno was hopeless when it came to dress-ups. Her looks had always been the least of her worries after all.

But that night… it was as if she was a completely different person.

Not only had her apparel changed, but everything about her appearance. Her hair was free from her usual braids or ponytail. It cascaded beautifully down her bare back, making her look all the more seductive. And she had light make-up on; except maybe for her lips that shined a bright red.

Everyone who looked at her wouldn't have thoughts of her being all-holy.

"I-Is there something wrong, R-Ryoma…?" She finally broke the silence.

It took Ryoma quite a while before he replied. He looked away. "Tsk. You're tempting me."

Sakuno instantly reddened and shifted awkwardly in her place. "U-Uhm… I-If you think something bad will happen b-because I dressed up like this… t-then I guess I'll just be changing back-"

"You underestimate my self-control…" Ryoma interjected and his golden orbs held her gaze intently. "Nothing improper will happen," he said firmly. "…We just came from service you know. I'm stronger than you think."

Sakuno couldn't help but giggle at that.

"… But…"

She turned to Ryoma who had that predatory smirk on his face. The last time she saw that on his face was when she slept over at his condo the night of the 'Echizen feud'. She could remember all too well what transpired right after seeing that smile. A shiver went down her spine.

"… Let me be greedy tonight… and have you completely _mine._"

+.+.+.+.+.+

Parading inside that five-star restaurant had been a _huge_mistake.

Not only had Ryoma shamelessly wrapped his arm around her waist the _entire_time (which caused her face to be as red as the ribbon in her dress), they caught more attention than necessary. They had turned a lot of heads. Well, that was pretty expected since she was with Echizen Ryoma. But the responses she stirred in the vicinity proved that they had not paid heed to _only_Ryoma.

"_She's the one in the video, isn't she?"_

"_I thought she was with Echizen Ryoga…"_

"_You have to admit they look good…"_

"_But she is way out of either Echizen's league…"_

Sakuno lowered down her head as they proceeded through the hall.

"Don't mind them…" She felt Ryoma's hot breath near her ear.

They passed several more tables, turned more heads and gained larger attention. But Sakuno's insecurities were nowhere to be found… not when Ryoma's arm possessively wrapped around her made her feel like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. As soon as they took their seats by an enormous glass window, a line of waiters immediately stood in front of them, ready to take their orders. Then an awkward silence ensued after their orders had been taken. Sakuno tried her best to look everywhere else except Ryoma… who was looking at her not-so-discretely the whole wait.

Sakuno 's face was practically on fire. "U-Uhm… I-Is there something on my face… R-Ryoma?"

Ryoma looked away. "No…"

Soon enough, the waiter returned with trays of food. Thus, dinner was served.

"So… How was service tonight?" Sakuno asked almost hesitantly while buttering her bread. For as far as she could remember, the last time she asked this question, Ryoma had coldly replied that it was a waste of time.

"It was refreshing."

Sakuno blinked. She looked up to meet Ryoma's somewhat discomfited gaze. "Y-You really think so?" Her eyes were twinkling.

Ryoma smiled, but tried to hide the upward curving of his lips. "Tsk. It's not something to get so excited about-"

"Oh but it is!" she exclaimed.

Ryoma was taken aback by Sakuno's sudden fervor. "Sakuno…"

She continued to chatter excitedly. "…and I think that this date is actually a good celebration for your change in perspective and new choice of faith…"

There was that predatory smile again. "Heh… So it's a date now."

Sakuno stiffened. She started flailing her hands towards the smug Ryoma. "O-Oh n-no! N-No! I-I meant this date as in the 'date' of today… I-It's March 24, isn't it…?" Ryoma looked unconvinced, and remained smirking. "He-he-he-he… Ah… Nevermind…" She looked away to hide the blush that was slowly creeping on her face.

"But to tell the truth…" Sakuno turned to Ryoma again. "It feels good to be back in a place like that…" He smiled.

Sakuno was stunned… but nevertheless returned his smile. "And it feels good… that after years of praying to see one, I finally witnessed a miracle like tonight… I ask you… If you were to see your brother now and asks for your forgiveness… would you give it?"

Ryoma was silent at first. Sakuno looked expectant. And then, "…maybe…" he whispered.

The two stared at each other for quite a while.

"Excuse me…"

The moment was broken. Both Ryoma and Sakuno turned towards their newly-found company of strangers. And what made their appearance weird was that one of them was carrying a camera.

"Good evening, Mr. Echizen," the woman in the forefront greeted pleasantly. "…and to your lovely companion." He eyed Sakuno with a malicious gaze.

Ryoma scowled. "Leave if what you want is a bother."

The woman laughed heartily. "Ah! I see that you are as blunt and cold as ever, Mr. Echizen!" She stopped when Ryoma glared at her. "But that's what makes everything juicier, don't you see?"

Ryoma's frown deepened. "I don't have time for this—"

"Oh but it's not you we want to talk to, Mr. Echizen…" The woman grinned. "We'd like to have a few minutes with your lovely companion."

Sakuno's eyes widened. _What could they possibly want from me?_

At the next moment, the woman was beside her, the smile on her face mischievous. "What did you do to gain the affection of Prince Inc.'s most prized vice-president? Have you offered him money? Hmmm… but as far as my research goes, you aren't prominent in any global field. That must be incorrect then. Perhaps you offer your body? If that's the case, how much do you get paid?"

Sakuno had never been more horrified and embarrassed in her entire life.

"That's all bullshit."

Sakuno turned to Ryoma who looked like he was about to commit bloody murder. "Ryoma…"

"Just to let you know… I desire this woman because she is nothing like the rotten people of this world..." He stood up, left several dollars on the table and grabbed Sakuno on the other side of the table.

"W-Wait… R-Ryoma…"

"… and that includes you." Were Ryoma's last words as he headed towards the restaurant's gardens.

"_Stop the camera!"_

+.+.+.+.+.+

She liked the feel of the wind brush against her skin. It was soothing, and a fitting compensation for what recently happened. She was currently walking in the gardens alone. The roses and honeysuckles were all lovely. The pond by the oak tree mirrored that night's new moon and the bright lights from the buildings of the city. She looked up. New York had never looked so breathtaking from where she was now.

Honestly, she'd rather be a hermit if what she was going to experience for the rest of her life was intrigues and gossip. What happened to her a while ago was insulting, really.

"I hope Ryoma won't let his emotions dictate his actions…" she murmured to herself quite worriedly.

Ryoma had just excused himself minutes ago, saying that he'd be gone for about ten minutes and deal with things... accordingly. It made her wonder what exactly he meant by 'deal with things', but she decided not to ponder about it, afraid that she's just going to worry herself to death.

She circled the glittering pond and enjoyed more of the splendor of the night through the reflection.

"Such a beauty…"

Sakuno stopped in her tracks. She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her lovingly.

"And it's a waste to be all alone tonight." Hot breath tickled her ear.

The first thing Sakuno did was turn to the pond. She was stunned upon seeing the reflection that greeted her. _Ryoma?_

"You are absolutely beautiful tonight… did I tell you that?" he still muttered near her ear. "As beautiful as tonight's moon and the roses in this garden…"

Her eyes widened. She was still too stunned to do anything other than remain in place. "… Echizen Ryoga."

She felt the person behind her begin to shake… then laughter filled the gardens. The young man snuggly holding her in his arms finally let her go and took his place beside Sakuno. "I did not know that you were as perceptive as this, Ryuuzaki. It's seems there is more to you than just being the famed baker I know of, eh?" Ryoga smiled.

"Please don't insult me..." Sakuno muttered. "I've had enough of that tonight."

The older Echizen sibling gazed at Sakuno from the corner of his eye. "Ah… that one a while ago." He looked up to view the moon.

"You were there?" It was Sakuno's turn to gaze at him from the corner of her eye. She was surprised to see the sudden faraway look Ryoga had.

"Being in the same restaurant as Ryoma had been pure coincidence, I swear." He chuckled. "I had been eyeing on the two of you for quite some time… amazed that Ryoma finally looked at someone in a way he looks at you. And of course, everything the lady who approached your table said was utter rubbish…" Sakuno blushed. "Not that I know you that much…" Ryoga turned to the girl and smiled. "But I know my brother… Ryoma would never choose to be with a person who sells herself or uses others to reach the top…" His eyes were suddenly downcast and his voice went a volume lower. "He also believes in the justice that those who work hard would be rightfully rewarded in the end… This had always been his principle… And it was I who proved him wrong."

"What caused your betrayal, Echizan-san…?" Sakuno breathed.

Ryoga turned to the expectant auburn-head beside him, flabbergasted. He managed to compose himself after and said, "You must really be someone important to him to make him reveal his past… Tsk. That chibisuke… burdening this pretty lady with his problems." He smiled. "Well, I guess it would be alright to give you the missing piece of our tale…" Ryoga had that faraway look again. "I was young then. And I too had a grand dream… to play profession tennis." Sakuno's abruptly turned to look at Ryoga full in the face. He looked serious. "When I heard about Ryoma insisting to stay to play for the prominent circuits here and eventually train with a pro, I volunteered to have him stay with me. Honestly, our parents wouldn't have agreed at all if I didn't offer my help." He smiled. "And I am guilty… for having the intention of betrayal from the beginning… Although I'd like to see Ryoma on top of the world someday… I'd like to picture myself more in that place."

The wind howled as there was momentary silence between the two. Sakuno remained looking at the young man beside her still lost in thought.

"But I regret everything…" Ryoga whispered. "Living a life with your brother hating you is more horrible than a withdrawal from the Grand Slam…" He chuckled at his last statement and placed his arms behind his head.

Sakuno gazed at Ryoga long and hard, a thoughtful look on her face. _He cares for Ryoma…_

Ryoga noticed the how Sakuno was looking at him, and then he laughed. "No need to look at me like that, Ryuuzaki… But even if I try so hard to get in touch with him, he runs away. He detests me. He ignores me. He pretends I don't even exist. Yet all I want is to let him know that I regret everything and would like to have him back…"

Sakuno was at a loss for words. Echizen Ryoga had just revealed a portion of his life to her. "Echizen-san…"

Ryoga reached out to pinch Sakuno's cheek fondly. "This must be how Ryoma feels when with you… It's just that you have something that makes a person at ease-"

"_Ryoga."_

The temperature suddenly dropped to zero degrees.

Both Ryoga and Sakuno turned to where the voice came from.

"R-Ryoma…" she whispered.

Ryoma could feel his body shaking. His tightened fists were starting to hurt, but it was incomparable to his turmoil of emotions. Why was his brother here… with Sakuno. "Get your hands off of her."

Ryoga instantly withdrew his hand from Sakuno and flailed them. "Hey, chibisuke… It's not what you think…"

Ryoma walked towards his brother and stopped until he was only an arm's-length distance away from him. "Let's have a match."

+.+.+.+.+.+

He released his grip on his racket.

He fell on his knees.

His head hung low.

Ryoma had never felt so destroyed. It was as if the feelings he had recently let go that afternoon was slowly coming back to him. The strong loathing for life… and the continuous inquiry of 'whys'. How had Ryoga gotten this strong? Was it because of his fate that led to this sudden turn of events? Why was it that even he had already let go, his past still went back to torture him? Did he really deserve all this hurt?

"Do you still hate me for stealing your opportunity years ago, Ryoma?"

Ryoma did not turn to his brother whose shadow he saw was nearing him. He completely crushed him. Why shouldn't he? But an image of a young woman suddenly entered his thoughts. It took quite a while before he responded. "…No."

_Ryoma…_Sakuno smiled from the sidelines. They were currently in a nearby indoor court.

He looked up, just in time to see the total surprise on his brother's face.

"But why is it… that until now, you still look at me as if you still care for the world you have lost?"

"Tennis… had been my world..."

Ryoga's eyes widened at his tense use. Ryoma looked to his side. The older Echizen followed his brother's gaze and realized that he was looking at Sakuno.

"… but I have a different one now."

The look of shock on Ryoga's face was unmistakable.

"Even if… I tell you that I am willing to return what you have lost?"

It was Ryoma's turn to look shocked.

"I'm withdrawing from my career, Ryoma… and I'm giving back what is rightfully yours."

**|TBC|**

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Author's Notes:**I'm terribly sorry for the LONG wait! I'm hoping that this one made up for it. Actually, it's my finals this week… and I have no idea why I'm writing this chapter instead of studying… Anyway! This chapter had pretty large progress in both the plot and character relationships. I want to know what you guys think! A lot of people have faved and alerted 'Ember', but I'm hoping that everyone would take time to review. I want to know what I need to improve on and etc. And besides… reviews will inspire me more… THUS… a faster update. (grins) Review!

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticisms are loved. Flames are ignored.**

+.+.+.+.+.+


	10. X: In Haze

**Author's Notes:**Chapter 10 is finally up! Thanks to all those who reviewed IX: Intense Rage, most especially to Kemi-chiii for the wonderful concrit! This chapter's dedicated to you, girl! Belated happy birthday! Oh, and this is my payment for the beta service for my _TezuSaku_! (:)) In your reviews, a common question had been asked:

**Q:**What would Ryoma choose: Sakuno or tennis?  
**A:**All I can say is… Read on! ^_^

+.+.+.+.+.+

"_We are constantly becoming what eventually we are going to be."_

- Samuel Johnson

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|X: In Haze|**

In her sleep, she often dreamt about waking up to a bright, sunny morning as a peasant girl who lived in the mountains. Although poor and lived a life away from civilization, she would always have a big smile on her face. Every day was a time well spent lying on the luscious dancing green grass as she took pleasure in the feel of the breeze caressing her cheeks. Or perhaps an adventurous trek by the brook, stepping on the stones and following the flow of the gushing freshwater in pure delight. And then when night falls, she'll be home eating supper by the hearth, reflecting over what happened in her blissful day. Life was at its best where everything was carefree, and there was absolutely nothing to worry about. Such a wonderful kind of joy… such a wonderful dream…

But that was it: a dream.

For every time her alarm clock reverberated, she'd return to the world that was far from what she wanted. It was cold, harsh reality full of living nightmares where populations suffer from different kinds of troubles, and struggle to reach utopia, an ideal society. It was a world that underwent all hurts, inflicting different perspectives on each person.

Fear was born.

But this was what made every individual, human.

The world was like walking down a path, blindfolded. Or like a breathtaking terrain covered in mist. The horror of tripping and falling flat on your face may hinder you from reaching your destination. And the despair of looking back at nothing but fog can keep you from laying your eyes on something so beautiful. But little did people know was that all it took to overcome each fear was to keep holding on, knowing that the there was always light at the end of each tunnel.

A walk in faith.

As Sakuno bid farewell to her grandmother to head to work, she knew that the ache in her heart would sooner or later be healed. It was an ache that began the moment Echizen Ryoma entered haze. Seeing him so pained with her very own eyes tortured her. She knew that he had never felt more confused and overwhelmed in his entire life that all she could do best was drift away from him for the time being… to give him some space.

She was the cause of his agony.

But even if she kept away from him, it did not mean that her heart did not belong to him anymore. She had promised that she'd never let him go.

She continued to walk down the street with an expression as if she did not suffer the same as he. A strong resolve flickered in the depths of her mind and heart to continue to search and wait for a better tomorrow… the day when Echizen Ryoma will smile for her again.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Play a game with me, Ryoma."

Without uttering a word, he pushed back his chair and stood up from his office desk. Ignoring his brother's taunting grin, he removed his trench coat and slung his tennis bag over his shoulder on the way to the door. For the past month, he could not count how many times he walked out of Prince Inc. to head towards the nearest tennis courts. He had long withdrawn the command that Ryoga was not welcome in the building. And at that, the older Echizen sibling popped up in his office often, asking for a game.

"I hope I did not disturb you from your paperwork," Ryoga grinned, closing the door of Ryoma's sports car.

"I'm finished," muttered Ryoma, starting the engine.

With a loud roar, Ryoma's black sports car was out of Prince Inc. basement and entered the sunlit streets of the Big Apple. An awkward atmosphere enveloped the car throughout the transit, even until the tennis courts had come to view. The Echizens hurriedly stepped out of the car, both in full tennis attire and rackets ready. Their strides were swift on the concrete, but Ryoga stopped his brother even before they could enter the public courts.

"Not a good idea," said Ryoga, sidestepping and began walking the opposite direction where the lounge was. "Fans, Ryoma," he emphasized as an answer to Ryoma's questioning gaze.

After a quick word with the manager, the two were able to wheedle the exclusive inside court for them. Though the talk hadn't been much of a challenge, for who could say no to the famed tennis pro and Prince Inc. vice-president? Ryoma with his usual impassive expression entered the courts. But inwardly, he was brimming with excitement to play a game.

This time, he knew he could do it.

"One-set match, self-judged," Ryoga's voice echoed in the hollow walls of the room. He approached the net where Ryoma already was.

"Rough."

With a twist, Ryoga's racket spun wildly until it eventually stopped and dropped with the embedded tip flashing an inverted 'R'.

Ryoma smirked triumphantly before heading to his side of the court. After positioning himself with the racket clutched in his left hand, he tossed the ball in the air and hit it with his famous Twist Serve.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Her hands ached from the mindless pounding of dough. Numb from her starting to red knuckles, Tomoka had to stop her for a break, freaked out with Sakuno's persistent pounds the entire morning. It was as if her best friend was imagining the dough for something—rather, _someone_. Sakuno wasn't really in the mood for making cakes that's why she stuck into making the dough part of the cinnamon rolls. In her opinion, it was pretty helpful when in need of some vent.

"Speak up."

Sakuno looked up from her work, only to find an exasperated girl glaring daggers at her.

"Huh?"

"Speak up."

Sakuno wiped her dough-filled hands on her apron, and leaned by the counter to completely face her still glaring friend.

"What's wrong, Tomo-chan?"

"You!"

"Uhm... What are you talking about?"

"Kya! You're sulking again!" Tomoka exclaimed, placing her hands on top of Sakuno's shoulders and started shaking her as if to snap her back to reality.

Sakuno's eyebrows rose, "Hah? Tomo-chan, I'm smiling..." And at that, she plastered on a big bright smile that almost looked genuine. Almost.

"That won't work on me again, Sakuno!" Tomoka scolded, patting both Sakuno's cheeks, "You don't have to hide anything from me, you know? You don't have to do something to cover up what you're really feeling!"

"But I'm not even doing anything..." Sakuno said softly, trying to pry away from her friend's hold, "Well, besides from pounding the dough-"

"Exactly!" Tomoka cried, raising her hands up in the air, "You're supposed to be making cakes Sakuno, not pounding dough."

Sakuno flinched. She tried returning to her work (which wasn't really supposed to be hers), but Tomoka was adamant in making her best friend speak up.

The last time Sakuno was all-too secretive was before the Prince Inc. party. That was the night she admitted that she had fallen for Echizen Ryoma. Tomoka was ecstatic when she learned about it. It was a very significant thing of course, for Tomoka knew her soft-spoken friend all too well. Sakuno wasn't a person who would easily foster such strong emotions, not when she recently experienced the pain of losing someone dear to her...

Sakuno's parents were murdered on their way back home from church three years ago. Sakuno was at home then, studying for a University exam when she learned of her parent's death through the appearance of a convoy of police in her house. She learned that her parents were hijacked. Two robbers from a nearby jewelry store overtook her parents upon entering the vehicle. Her dad resisted, but was completely unaware of the gun the robber had with him. The robbers did not hesitate to shoot them. Her parents had been helpless, and were left in their pool of blood on the pavement. There were people who came to their aid, but when they were brought to the hospital, everything was already too late. After the tragedy, her grandmother, she and Nanako were the only worlds left to her.

Despite Sakuno's seemingly quick recovery and prominent bright smiles, Tomoka knew there remained a hole in her heart. And ever since, her friend had always been secretive about her emotions. But Tomoka had to thank the heavens that she could always tell.

"You're too paranoid, Tomo-chan," Sakuno remarked, breaking Tomoka from her trance, "Nothing's wrong... really," she smiled even wider.

"Does this have anything to do with Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked all of a sudden.

Sakuno stiffened.

Bull's-eye.

There was a moment of silence, Sakuno's dilemma clearly painted on her face.

"You don't have to worry much," she said soon enough, smiling softly, "It's just because I haven't seen him for a really long time and it—"

"Scares you that he will choose Ryoga's offer over you?"

Sakuno instantly shook her head, her eyes wide, "N-No! No... That's not it... I actually will not be surprised if he chose tennis over me..." she trailed off quite hesitantly, alarming Tomoka, "But I'm afraid... because I think I'm the one keeping him from what he really wants in life..."

Even before Tomoka could respond, Nanako entered the kitchens, with a smile on her face.

"Sakuno! Flowers for you!"

Even more excited than her friend, Tomoka pulled Sakuno with her and hurriedly went outside.

"Come on, Sakuno-chan! It's from Ryoma-sama!"

At the thought, Sakuno couldn't help but truly smile at that.

Indeed, there was a bouquet of flowers on top of the bakeshop counter. Tomoka and Nanako quickly shoved it to their flustered friend who was embarrassed at the sudden attention they were getting. Her hands fumbling around, she was surprised to see a dedication card attached to the flowers. Since when did Ryoma leave notes? Flipping the card open, Sakuno was expecting to see Ryoma's name or a 'mada mada dane' when she froze at what she saw.

_BOO!__We're watching you, Ryuuzaki. You're going down, bitch._

In the blink of an eye, here surprise was gone. She slipped the mysterious card in the pocket of her sweater and smiled as if the flowers in her hands were really from Ryoma.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Mada mada dane."

Ryoga laughed when Ryoma returned his lob with an incredible smash. The ball left a dent on the courts. He had to admit, he was very impressed. The game score was currently 6-6.

"So you're serious today," Ryoga asked with a smirk, serving a fast ball, "If not, are you ready to lose to me again?" A moment after, he was already on his feet, approaching the net.

"Don't underestimate me," Ryoma muttered, easily returning his brother's ball with a volley which landed on the far-end corner of the court.

Ryoga smiled when he saw his brother brighten up, "Ah! You got me there!" he laughed and quickly returned to the baseline to serve again.

After serving, a long rally followed right after.

"Hey, Ryoma... how's your girlfriend?" he returned Ryoma's ball with two hands gripping his racket.

"Hn," Ryoma's eyes narrowed at the sudden topic, "She's not my girlfriend. We don't talk now," he quickly rushed to the net and managed to get the heavy ball in time.

"Aa," Ryoga hit it back with ease.

There was silence as the rally dragged on.

"Hey, Ryoma," Ryoga called once more, running for his brother's ball, "What if she decided to leave you..." he hit it with a lob.

That did it.

Ryoma smashed the ball and left another dent on the court... deeper this time. "Don't say that."

Ryoga gave a low whistle, eyeing the hole that was only inches away from the borderline, "That was really close, chibisuke!" He smiled goofily and quickly ran towards his currently fuming brother, "Were you trying to kill me back there? Tsk, after I gave you my spot in the Grand Slam!"

"Which was supposedly mine from the start," Ryoma shot back, heading back to the side bench and reached for his water jug.

Ryoga ruffled his brother's hair before slumping on the bench and took a swig of water himself, "Game set match. I win. Again."

Ryoma ignored his brother, "I will beat you next time," said Ryoma, already preparing to head out of the room when Ryoga pulled him back down beside him. "What did you do that for?" he growled.

Ryoga relaxed back on the bench even more, placing his arms behind his head, "I didn't ask the usual question yet," He looked at his brother sideways, his expression suddenly serious, "Is it a yes or a no?"

"Isn't the answer already obvious?" The Prince Inc. Vice President lowered the brim of his cap, "I said I will beat you next time."

Ryoga sat up straight and turned to his brother completely, "I do not get why you don't want to say yes, yet you always agree to play with me, Ryoma," his eyebrows were crunched in confusion, "When you play, I can sense the happiness in you... but right after each game, you return to looking as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," he muttered, looking quite concerned, "If you enter the tennis world, you'll always feel that joy in every game. What's holding you back from accepting this opportunity? This is what you've always wanted, right?" Ryoga prodded as he gazed intently on his brother.

There was silence.

"It's her, isn't it?" Ryoga spoke again.

Ryoma remained not uttering a word.

Ryoga sighed and averted his eyes from his brother to fix his things, "You've got to decide soon. Tension is never good," He was already standing up, his face turned away from the still silent Ryoma, "You do not have time in your hands, Ryoma."

As soon as Ryoga disappeared in the doorway, Ryoma flipped his phone open and dialed a number.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Sakuno-chan! Your phone had been ringing since a while ago!"

The tray of brownies was abandoned on the kitchen counter in a flash. Sakuno sped past several co-workers and accidentally bumped some in the process as she headed towards her phone. Tomoka was kind enough to grab it from the table and throw it to her friend before Sakuno could even trip on something at the pace she was going.

Sakuno almost dropped her phone when she saw the caller.

"Aren't you going to answer that, Sakuno?" Tomoka eyed her friend queerly.

_Why was there a need to call 5 times?_She thought before plastering on a smile and nodding her head at Tomoka. And then she answered the call, "H-Hello..."

No one replied.

After moments passed and no one still talked on the other line, Sakuno sighed, "Ryoma-kun... Are you there?"

"_What's with the 'kun'?"_was Ryoma's response.

Sakuno couldn't help but smile even wider when she realized that Ryoma seemed fine. Has she been worrying for nothing? Or maybe it was all just a mask... that's what she had been always doing anyway, right?

"It's been a long time, Ryoma-_kun_," she giggled, walking back to her brownies. "Uhm... how are you?"

"_Fine."_

"You're not stressing yourself out, are you?"

"_No."_

"Are you smiling right now?"

"_Aa."_

Sakuno grinned like an idiot. It was so nice hearing Ryoma's voice again! Well, even if the only things he contributed were one-word replies. Though inwardly, Sakuno was anxious as to why he called. _Has he finally decided?_Her grip on the phone tightened as she carried the tray with one hand and placed it in the oven. She returned to her counter right after where she took a piece of cloth lying by the sink, and used to clean the mess she left behind.

"Ryoma... why did you call—"

"_I want to see you."_

Sakuno ceased from wiping the counter. She could feel her rapid heartbeat as her face reddened.

"_Do you want to see me?"_

It took a moment for Sakuno to snap herself out of it, "Y-Yes... I do," she muttered, a genuine smile on her face.

"_Look up."_

She did. Her eyes widened when she gazed out of the window.

Standing right outside the bakeshop kitchen was Ryoma himself, a smirk on his handsome face. The sight of him took her breath away. There were sunrays that made it past the shade of the oak tree that it bathed Ryoma with a certain shine and made him look all the more perfect. There was a sudden gust of wind that removed his Fila cap, but this time, he managed to catch it before it went away even further. She slightly laughed at a memory regarding flying caps.

"Oi, let's eat out. I'm starving," Ryoma called from outside.

"To the stall?" she asked expectantly.

Ryoma smiled, "To the stall."

Sakuno's smile was as bright as the morning sun.

+.+.+.+.+.+

All eyes in the bakeshop were on the counter that moment.

What Sakuno had originally planned was to inform only Tomoka and Nanako about Ryoma's presence outside. She was going to ask permission for an early leave, and then she'll head out and slip inside his car without anyone (aside from the two) knowing about him being there. But being the impatient guy he was, he entered the bakeshop without even thinking of the possible attention he was going to get the moment he stepped foot inside.

"How are you, dear cousin?"

"Kya! Ryoma-sama! You're still as handsome as ever!"

"Ano... R-Ryoma... let's go..." Sakuno tugged on Ryoma's sleeve and tried her best to hide from the customers' prying eyes.

"Come on," ushered Ryoma – who was already heading towards the door with Sakuno behind him – when Tomoka wracked the entire world with her voice yet again.

"Sakuno-chan! You forgot your flowers!"

Sakuno cringed.

She can't believe she forgot about that! She felt Ryoma's intent gaze on her back when she returned to the counter to get her bouquet and continued to pretend as if nothing was wrong. There was awkwardness even when she sat on the passenger's seat of Ryoma's car and proceeded to Sakuno's favorite Japanese stall in the park. She knew that the boy eyed the bouquet in her hands from time to time, but she did not say a word to enlighten him.

"Who are those from?" Ryoma's voice broke the silence.

Sakuno heaved a sigh. She was actually hoping that Ryoma won't give in to his curiosity.

"It was given anonymously," she replied.

"Hn," Ryoma's eyes narrowed when he noted down the momentary frown that crossed Sakuno's face.

The two reached the Japanese stall several minutes later. Sakuno smiled when she realized that they had the place all to themselves, and quickly took a seat on one of the stools. Ryoma had to part the cloth that draped down in the front of the stall because of his height before he could take a seat. The two enjoyed the wait for their food as they watched their ebi tempura and beef teriyaki sizzle on the hot pan, and relished the wonderful aroma of good cuisine. It wasn't long after when two steaming bowls were placed in front of them.

"Ittadakimasu," the two of them said before digging in.

There was a comfortable silence as the two heartily ate their food. From the corner of his eye, he observed Sakuno gingerly place a shrimp in her mouth. He was keeping an eye on her because the last time they ate in that stall, the girl burned her tongue. He smiled at the memory. At that moment, she was slowly chewing on a strip of shrimp, savoring the taste. His gaze lingered on her moist cherry lips, enjoying the way her mouth move. He was only broken from his discrete ogling when she licked some sauce off of it.

He noticeably stiffened and looked away.

"Is there something wrong, Ryoma?" asked Sakuno, her eyes wide and innocent-looking.

What was happening? Ryuuzaki Sakuno was _not_capable of seducing people.

Quickly placing a strip of beef in his mouth, he shook his head and continued to avoid her concerned gaze, "No."

After finishing their meals, the two decided to take a stroll in the park. It was a cool evening, and Sakuno loved the feel of the breeze tickling her hair and face. She decided to take out her sweater and wrap it around her waist instead to get more of the cold air. Then, she shyly took Ryoma's hand in hers and led him towards a bench. Admittedly, Ryoma was surprised at Sakuno's sudden boldness. But since she started it, he stubbornly did not let go even until when they already sat comfortably on the wooden bench.

Sakuno's face reddened completely when he intertwined their fingers and placed it on the bench, right in the middle of the gap between them.

There was silence as the two enjoyed the serenity of the evening.

Then something caught Ryoma's attention when he had been staring at the ground. He bent down to pick it up. It was a dedication card. He fumed when he saw the message and instantly crushed it with his hand. It seemed that Sakuno did not notice him as she seemed so lost in thought.

"Ano... Ryoma," Sakuno called out softly, her eyes never leaving her skirt, "Why did you come to the bakeshop today?"

"I already said it a while ago," was Ryoma's blunt response, "I wanted to see you."

Ryoma was taken aback by Sakuno's suddenly downcast eyes, for he expected the usual reaction of blushing or stuttering.

"You wanted to see me..." she whispered, diverting her gaze from her skirt towards Ryoma, "Because you have already decided, haven't you?"

Her eyes contained a fire he saw from her once, the night when he poured out his everything to her. He could tell that he was steeling herself from whatever answer he was going to say her that night. He knew she was trying to be strong amidst all confusion. He was aware that he was torturing her by making her wait excruciatingly. But he was going to make things better for them now. He was going to give his answer that night.

"I have," he replied, looking right back at Sakuno.

The two merely stared at each other as moments passed.

"Sakuno," Ryoma started, already inching his way towards the expectant girl, "I lo—"

"Finally! We found you!"

A familiar woman was standing in front of their bench, her eyes smoldering. She specifically had her gaze on Sakuno, "How are you, _bitch?_"

Sakuno's eyes widened in realization as the image of the bouquet of flowers came into mind.

Ryoma immediately caught on, too, "Why are you here?" he growled, standing up as he glared at the annoying woman in front of him. It ticked him off that the reporter was wearing a grin as if she had won.

But won what?

"It's a public park, _Echizen Ryoma_," she shot back. "And besides, I'm here for a good reason... I'm here to celebrate!" she exclaimed, causing the pair of men behind her to laugh at what appeared to be an inside joke among them.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma was trying his best to keep his cool.

"Why, don't you know?" the woman's grin turned more malicious, "NYTV is airing something special tonight, and I doubt you'd want to miss it."

+.+.+.+.+.+

"_Tennis… had been my world..."_

Ryoma could not believe what he was seeing.

"… _but I have a different one now."_

Sakuno looked at Ryoma beside her, worried.

"_Even if… I tell you that I am willing to return what you have lost?"_

"Boy, this is my favorite part," murmured the reporter.

In the busy streets of New York was a crowd of people gathered right in front of the big plasma installed on the wall of one of the corporate buildings. Aired on NYTV was a familiar scene that happened the night that Ryoga appeared before Ryoma, asking for forgiveness. The video had spurred different reactions. The younger audience squealed at the sight of the two Echizens, but muttered ill comments about Sakuno under their breaths, unaware that the girl was actually just behind them. The more mature audience on the other hand, was intrigued at the sibling's conversation, especially the part when Ryoma declared he had a different world now. But some of them disapproved of this 'new world', saying that the world wouldn't experience being awed by Ryoma's tennis prowess. And that's just too bad.

The reporter smirked when she saw Sakuno pained and highly embarrassed. Then, she approached her subordinates for the highlight of the night.

"_I'm withdrawing from my career, Ryoma… and I'm giving back what is rightfully yours."_

A series of loud murmurs erupted after this.

Thinking of only one thing to comfort Ryoma, Sakuno slipped her hand in his and clasped it in hers. Even if Ryoma did not look her in the eye, he squeezed their hands a sign of 'thanks'.

The crowd was silenced when something new popped out on the enormous screen.

"Good evening, New York. This is Susan Taylor of NYTV. Live in 4th avenue to interview our favorite Prince Inc. vice-president and about to be tennis pro, Echizen Ryoma."

Even before Ryoma and Sakuno could make a run for it, Susan was in front of them and the camera was rolling. The two's stunned expression was shown on TV, and not sooner than later, the two were surrounded. Susan eyed the cameraman and mouthed him something. On screen, from the two's faces, it was shifted to their entwined hands.

Another wave of murmurs hit the crowd.

Ryoma was shaking and was on the brink of snapping when Sakuno squeezed his hand to relax him.

"So, Mr. Echizen," Susan walked towards the couple, "From the video we just saw awhile ago, you mentioned this 'new world'," she started, looking at Sakuno with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Is it Ms. Ryuuzaki over here?"

The camera was turned towards Sakuno looked as if she wanted to be swallowed up by the earth that moment. She blushed and began to shake from the looks she was receiving from everyone. Looks that clearly said, 'Echizen chose _her_over a tennis career?', 'Ew, what is she wearing?' or 'Love _is_blind.'

The crowd became quiet when Ryoma suddenly spoke up, "Leave her alone."

Susan smirked, "Ah... Yes. We would if she was just a normal baker who is not worthy of being aired on TV of course. But she's a celebrity now because of you, Mr. Echizen. With your answer, I'll take it that she is your new world?" she smiled sweetly which enraged Ryoma even more.

"She is," he replied without second thoughts.

With that admittance, Sakuno felt even more uncomfortable at the attention. Ryoma noticed when the auburn-head began shaking.

"I'll offer you a deal, Susan," Ryoma smiled, causing the surrounding fan girls to shriek in delight, "I'll answer everything you want to know if you stop bugging Sakuno."

"Go home," Ryoma whispered to Sakuno's ear and pushed her away from the camera even before she could retort. She hesitated to leave and looked back at him at first. But when narrowed his eyes, the girl obliged.

Susan's smile was from ear to ear, "Deal."

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Are you crazy, Ryoma?"

"I have a right to decide things for myself."

"Oh, but are you forgetting that it's _our_ life story you just exposed on _LIVE television._"

Ryoma blankly looked back at his brother, "You must be forgetting I made up stories like 'I helped a pregnant woman' when I used to be late before..." he muttered, sipping from his can of Ponta. "You didn't see the coverage yourself."

"I heard it from Claudia," Ryoga sighed and plopped himself on the couch in Ryoma's living room.

"Hn."

There sounds coming from Ryoma's plasma were the only things heard throughout the silence.

"She said there was one question you didn't really answer though," Ryoga started, eyeing his brother from the corner of his eye.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"You didn't answer when Susan Taylor asked you if you're not going to enter the tennis world," Ryoga turned to his brother and looked at him expectantly, "Does that mean that you _are_planning to replace me?"

There was a moment of silence before Ryoma replied, "I haven't decided yet."

Ryoga's laugh echoed in the flat, "Geez, Ryoma. I thought I'll be getting an answer from you now! But you know what, I was really amazed that you agreed to be interviewed for once... for Ryuuzaki eh?"

Ryoma merely sipped from his Ponta.

"But you know, Ryoma," Ryoga suddenly had a frown on his face, "What they're doing to Ryuuzaki won't stop unless you finally give an answer... and I think I know what's stopping you."

Ryoma skeptically looked at his surprisingly serious brother.

"You really want tennis... I'm sure of that. But you're afraid that Ryuuzaki will leave you."

Ryoma chuckled softly, "Tsk. That's bull."

"Then why don't you have an answer until now?" Ryoga prodded, returning his brother's amused gaze with a solemn one.

Ryoma did not reply.

"Just so you know I already called for a press con sometime next week," said Ryoga casually.

"You what?" Ryoma was livid, "You have no right to decide for me!"

"No I don't... but I know what your decision will be."

"You don't know me," Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

"Oh?" Ryoga smiled at this, "I know you much more than you know yourself... chibisuke."

+.+.+.+.+.+

The moment Ryoma asked her to go home, she felt both relieved and worried. She was relieved that she was going to be able to escape from everyone's eyes that night, but worried because she was going to leave Ryoma in the hands of that awful Susan Taylor. The experience of having everyone look at her as if she had no right to stand beside Ryoma hurt. But she already prepared herself with those things. It was all for Ryoma.

Their walk in the park was unforgettable. It had been a long time since she spent time with him, and her heart felt as if it was going to burst from happiness... even if she was anxious about Ryoma breaking his decision to her, gently. As far as she could remember, he was about to say something to her before Susan Taylor came out of the blue.

The ringing of her phone broke Sakuno from her thoughts.

_Ryoma..._She smiled and answered the call.

"Ryoma... Are you alright?"

"_Yeah."_

Sakuno sighed in relief, "That's good to hear... What happened?"

"_We did the deal... no one bothered you anymore, right?"_

Sakuno blushed, "Y-Yes... Thank you, Ryoma..."

"_Sakuno—"_

"I love you, Ryoma."

Sakuno could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest, every moment of silence that passed by tormenting her.

"_I..."_

Sakuno held her breath.

"_I cannot be seen with you anymore, Sakuno. I'm sorry."_

**|TBC|**

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Author's Notes:**People don't kill me! It took me a long time to post this because I had to rewrite lots of scenes. The tennis match was the hardest to write. Ugh, action. Anywho! I'd love to hear what you guys think. What's Ryoma reason for doing that? Oh, and you can rant if you want! LOL. Next chapter will be out soon... hopefully. Ending is near by the way! (:))

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticisms are loved. Flames are ignored.**

+.+.+.+.+.+


	11. XI: Icecold Inferno

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I'm alive! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! Although it has been a year since I "touched" this story, I'm eternally grateful to all of you! I would like to say a special thanks to my dear friend, FujixSaku0709, for inspiring me to write again. This chapter's dedicated to you, girl. (;))

Read on!

+.+.+.+.+.+

_Love is patient, love is kind. _

_It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. _

_It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._

_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. _

_It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres._

- 1 Corinthians 13:4-7

+.+.+.+.+.+

_"I love you, Ryoma."_

_Sakuno could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest, every moment of silence that passed by tormenting her._

_"__I..."_

_Sakuno held her breath._

_"__I cannot be seen with you anymore, Sakuno. I'm sorry."_

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|XI: Ice-cold Inferno|**

Echizen Ryoma had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He was fortunate to have a father who was willing to give up the world for his mother and him. He was nurtured well and was raised to hold a tennis racket in hand. He had a bright future ahead of him, and he was convinced that he'd be on top of the world someday. But as his strides echoed in the desolate hallway which led to what he supposedly wanted all his life, he felt empty.

"Smile," he heard Ryoga whisper beside him.

Ryoma did not reply and merely pulled on the brim of his cap to hide the mixed emotions painted on his face. His expression bordered between extreme regret and vexation, but in a matter of a few moments, he managed to return to his cold facade as he continued to amble down the corridor. Although he was walking straight towards what he had always wanted, he couldn't find it in himself to smile.

It felt _wrong._

At least an air of indifference was better than exhibiting his inner turmoil.

Initially, he had wondered why he struggled maintaining such an aloof front when for the past twelve years, stoicism was his celebrated countenance. However, as he lived the next few days after that fated phone call, the bleakness of everyday living without _her _paved the way for self-reflection, wherein he became painfully aware of how much his life changed because of her. The heart that fell into despair twelve years ago opened up to her kindness and pursuit of friendship. He was healed with the comfort she offered. He was saved by the faith she had introduced to him. He felt _alive_ because of her.

For a moment, his obverse cracked as his train of thought dwelled on her, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. They were nearing the conference room at the end of the hall.

"I'm serious, Ryoma. Stop looking like someone died," Ryoga muttered under his breath before the doors were pushed open.

Ryoma ignored his brother's comment and wordlessly followed their entourage inside the room. _Someone did die... I have._

Silence had befallen the entire conference hall when the most-awaited Echizen siblings stepped foot inside. Everyone's gazes were transfixed on the two world-icons as they walked their way towards the table at the far-end side of the room. Camera flashes popped up from all sides and shouts of 'Smile for the camera!' echoed throughout the hall. Ryoga instantly plastered on his best smile which encouraged more shots and cries.

But the younger Echizen silently tailed behind his brother. His expression and posture was taut while emanating a cold aura that could freeze hell over. For the second time in his life, Echizen Ryoma had never felt so barren. But his chosen track could not be avoided. Tennis was in his blood, and to enter this kind of world was his destiny. He could not let what he wanted all his life to slip away just like that. He was certain that the moment he stepped foot inside the tournament courts, he would experience the ultimate joy he had always longed for.

And that was all he needed.

_...Right?_

As soon as they had taken their seats by the table, Ryoga leaned towards the microphone and spoke, "Good morning."

The entire hall grew silent as everyone's eyes and ears were now completely perched on Echizen Ryoga.

"I have called for a press conference today for one sole reason..." he started, his face suddenly serious. "I've already made up my mind in withdrawing from my tennis career, and I'm sure you all are already aware of that fact, all thanks to Susan Taylor's... _ingenious_ interview last week."

There was a resulting wave of murmurs as the woman audaciously raised her arm to be acknowledged.

Although seemingly unfazed, Ryoma's fists tightened under the table at the sight of Susan Taylor. His mind instantly went haywire at how she malignantly wormed her way to ruin things between Sakuno and him. Ryoma felt a sudden pang in his heart at the remembrance of the girl.

She had verbally assured him of her feelings that night, and he knew she was keen on keeping her promise of never letting him go. But he was afraid of the consequences of having to let her stay by his side in this ordeal. Upon exposure, she was going to go through _a lot. _She may have to endure an onslaught of attacks from different sides, consequently burdening her. Or worse, she would realize that life was better off without him.

That was the one possibility he feared the most.

And he was _blinded_ with this fear.

He was grateful to her for everything she had done for him, and a voice inside of him screamed that he _loves _her. But despite everything, he convinced himself that this was for the better.

"...and here's Ryoma to officially announce his groundbreaking decision."

He suddenly felt every single set of eyes on him.

His eyes were arctic as he gazed at the rolling cameras, "I'm resigning from Prince Inc... to take my brother's place in this year's Grand Slam."

+.+.+.+.+.+

Although only an hour had passed since opening, there was already a horde of regulars coming in. The employees were quick to start that day's work, and it wasn't long before the bakeshop bustled with customers that ranged from youngsters to old people and waitresses ready to take and bring their orders. At the centre of the bakeshop and hanging right above the counter was a thirty-six inch plasma that was currently on the news channel. All eyes were on the much-anticipated official statement of Prince Inc.'s celebrity.

"_I'm resigning from Prince Inc... to take my brother's place in this year's Grand Slam."_

"This sure is an unexpected turn of events, don't you think?" said a young man to his girlfriend sitting right across him. "Personally, I think things are better off this way."

The only response he received from his companion was a soft kick under the table and a small nod towards their seemingly preoccupied waitress. The adolescent had the decency to blush at his lack of tact.

"Is there anything else you would like to order?" The auburn-head waitress looked up from her notepad as soon as she finished scribbling on it and smiled at her uneasy patrons. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed at the abrupt change in atmosphere.

"N-No, Sakuno. That's all, thank you," the young woman replied and mirrored the smile.

"Two slices of Blueberry Cheesecake and a glass of Strawberry Milkshake, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said as soon as she reached the counter.

It didn't take long for Tomoka to return with the orders from the kitchen, and just as Sakuno was about to get the tray from her friend's hands, Tomoka pulled it back and firmly held Sakuno's confused gaze with a pointed glare. Tomoka knew it wasn't her place to pressure and bitch at her friend when the girl had just recently experienced a bigloss. But it irked her that Sakuno was acting like _nothing _happened _at all. _

"What made you decide to play waitress all of a sudden?" Tomoka's eyebrows arched. "As far as I remember, Ryuuzaki Sakuno is prone to spaz attacks and she is well aware of the fact that carrying trays of food would sooner or later result to a mess of some sort."

Tomoka tightened her grip on the tray when Sakuno smiled at her. This wasn't normal! _She's smiling at me! SMILING! _

"I'm going to be fine, Tomo-chan. I can handle this." Her smile widened.

Tomoka twitched and was about to _eloquently _demand what the hell was wrong with her friend when,

"Sakuno! I need a glass of water, please!" cried a woman from a nearby table.

"Coming!" Sakuno quickly headed inside the kitchen for a glass of water when she stumbled upon a protruding tile on her way back to the customer. She gasped as Tomoka stood drenched in cold water.

Tomoka raised a brow. "You were saying?"

+.+.+.+.+.+

Her movements were on autopilot. She gathered all ingredients from the cupboard, and the instant everything was set, her hands mechanically began its work as her mind drifted elsewhere.

The last time she baked a cake seemed so long ago.

During the week Ryoma was first faced with his dilemma regarding Ryoga's reappearance, her frustration led her to pounding dough instead of her routine of baking cakes. That dough business of hers didn't last very long though. But the lapse in the temporary haze, when she last spent time with Ryoma in the park, actually made her believe that things would return to normal and that if ever there would be a sudden turn of events, it would be in her favour – an end to her wait and the birth of its fruits.

She really thoughtHeaven was finally going to answer her greatest prayer that night.

_"I love you, Ryoma."_

_Sakuno could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest, every moment of silence that passed by tormenting her._

_"__I..."_

_Sakuno held her breath._

_"__I cannot be seen with you anymore, Sakuno. I'm sorry."_

But why did it come to this? Why did she have to reap pain and suffering as payment for her love for him? Love begets love, doesn't it? Had her walk in faith only led her to a murky path trodden with sadness? But then again, it wouldn't be a walk in faith if the road passed through sunlit meadows filled with flowers and butterflies, right?

Ever since the death of her parents, her faith has always been her source of strength. Every waking moment of difficulty was answered with a strong, flickering resolve to endure it, knowing that things would turn out okay in the end. The support and love she garnered from the people around her fuelled this passion, making her believe that this was enough reason to continue embarking on the journey called "life".

But Echizen Ryoma changed this perspective.

He had bestowed upon her a purpose for living. He _was _her newly-found purpose. And although they came from two different worlds, she knew that her fateful encounters with him ran deeper than face value. There had to be a reason why a measly baker such as her would bump into a phenomenal character like him. The times they spent with each other were pieces to a bigger picture.

Ryoma was destined to play tennis. This, she was sure of.

Because she knew that even if he had decided to stay by her side and let the chance opportunity of entering the tennis world slip away, he would forever be haunted by his lost American dream. It was inevitable. Everything would eventually lead him to choose this track, and although it hurt, a sacrifice had to be made.

Her wait would be longer. Months? Years? She could take it.

She was never going to let him go.

That was her promise.

"Hey."

Sakuno looked up from her work and immediately put on a smile when she realized Tomoka was intensely scrutinizing her from the doorway. "Hey, Tomo-chan. Thanks for saving me back there. Just imagine if you let me continue doing the serving... Instant havoc," she chuckled heartily. The sensation of laughter felt so foreign in her throat.

"Hm," was all Tomoka said. Her eyes were still calculating as she regarded Sakuno from across the room. "So... how's the cake?"

"Perfect!"

"I can see that," Tomoka drawled, averting her gaze to the pitiful looking cake with messily slopped icing and decorations.

Sakuno continued smiling, but it did not reach her eyes.

Tomoka stared.

"Uhm, so what brings you here?" Sakuno asked, breaking the mounting tension in the room. "How are the customers? Are they tripling in number? Do you need any assistance?" she giggled as she realized what she was saying. "Then again, maybe not—"

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Tomoka whispered, her previously steeled expression giving in to a look of distress.

Sakuno's smile cracked, "Doing what to myself, Tomo-chan?"

"This!" Tomoka exclaimed and opened her arms as if that explained everything.

"Uhm, baking?" Sakuno played oblivious.

"Sakuno-chan," Tomoka started, her voice and expression resigned. "You don't have to act like everything's alright. Smiling at a time like this isn't normal! It's not like I want you to sulk around, I mean, I appreciate your efforts to become happy. But you don't have to drown yourself in work and pretend... It's not a crime to express what you really feel... It's okay to cry."

Sakuno's resolve to keep her front wavered. Although she was all smiles in the outside and fiercely determined to convince herself that things will turn out good in the end, she cannot deny the coldness she was feeling – It was as if her insides were frozen in ice.

Why was it that Tomoka always saw through her?

"I love him," was all she said as she struggled to remain smiling.

Tomoka's eyes softened, "I know."

"I won't let go," Sakuno's whisper was hardly audible.

Tomoka gave a small, pained smile, "He was the one who let go."

"But that doesn't mean I can't love him anymore."

"You don't deserve this."

"Everyone deserves the right to love."

"And to _be loved_."

Sakuno's lips quivered, the smile on her face now gone, "He loves me."

Tomoka rushed towards Sakuno and enclosed her in a tight embrace, "Sakuno-chan... You don't have to hurt yourself like this... I don't want to see you suffer waiting for nothing."

Sakuno's wall was breached. Tears began to stream down her face as she returned her friend's hug.

Heaven _will_ answer her prayer.

All she had to do was believe.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Two Months Later

"Excellent work today!" cried the eccentric-looking man behind the camera. Without delay, several staffs with make-up kits and piles of clothing were on their feet and quickly ushered the couple on the spotlight to their dressing rooms.

"I knew you would end up in here, Ryoma _-kun_," a certain blonde winked flirtatiously before heading off with her assistant.

Ryoma merely stared at the retreating figure of Claudia before following his own assistant to his dressing room.

It was pointless expressing his revulsion. He should have gotten used to such jibes and behaviour already, considering the fact that two months had passed since he entered this kind of career. Right after proving his suitability to assume his brother's spot in the Grand Slam during the preliminary tournaments last month, he immediately found himself drowned in invitations, interviews, and appointments. His usual feedback would be refusal to engage in these things, but he was eventually made aware that this was all part of entering the grand limelight.

Who would have thought he would become a model for Ore-sama Advertising Co.?

Fate sure had a funny way of playing with him.

But then again, he was being consumed by these worldly affairs as quick as wildfire. With tennis, he could become the world. He was numb with everything else. There was no need for him to turn his head to the side and acknowledge the insignificant characters in the sidelines. There was no need for him to be coddled by thoughts of love and friendship when all he needed was the glory of making his way on top, armed with his greatest passion. There was no need for him to be held back by a _girl_ from experiencing the pure ecstasy of playing tennis.

He _will_ convince himself these things.

He had to.

"How'd the photo shoot go?" Ryoga asked from the living room couch as soon as Ryoma entered his flat.

"How'd you get in?" was Ryoma's response from the doorway.

The older Echizen lifted a small, brass key, "It was under the potted plant... like back then, huh?" He couldn't suppress the Chesire grin on his face.

Ryoma purposely ignored his brother and headed towards his kitchenette for a can of Ponta. He leaned by the counter and sipped on his grape drink, all the while paying no attention to Ryoga's expectant gaze.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here?"

"Hn... to bug me?"

Ryoga laughed, "Don't deny it... I know you actually enjoy the attention, chibisuke." He wiggled his eyebrows and upon receiving Ryoma's glare, laughed even more.

"Let's go," Ryoma crushed his empty Ponta can and tossed it inside the trash bin before grabbing his tennis bag on the way to the door.

"Getting down to business, are we," Ryoga flung his own tennis bag over his shoulder and followed his brother out. "Your car?" he asked when they reached the basement and stopped in front of a pair of red and black sports car.

Ryoma glanced at his brother, "No. Yours."

+.+.+.+.+.+

The feel of the wind against his skin as he rushed towards the net and returned his brother's drop volley pumped his adrenaline and state of frenzy. The thrill of swinging his racket as it made contact with the tennis ball fortified his will to emerge victorious in this match. But the idea of triumph wasn't his greatest intent. It was the experience of playing the game to his heart's content that reined his sinews to perform extraordinarily.

His final blow was an incredible smash that left a dent on the tennis court.

"Game set match. I win," Ryoma's smile was unmistakable.

Ryoga hooked his racket in his arms behind his back and mirrored his brother's grin, "You know what, chibisuke... you _scare_ me."

Ryoma's smile widened even more at the comment.

"I beat you to a pulp months ago, but right after the preliminary tournaments and doing nothing but play your ass off, you become... like _this_," Ryoga feigned a sigh of regret and hung his head low. "Freak."

"No, you're just a sore loser," Ryoma smirked before taking a swig of water from his jug.

"Hey! Is that a way to treat your dearly, beloved brother!"

Ryoma continued gulping down his drink.

"Oh yeah, someone's throwing you a party next week."

Ryoma 'hn-ed' on his water bottle.

"It's not the usual tennis dudes and old business people, chibisuke... Better!" Ryoga exclaimed, baiting his brother. But Ryoma merely raised an eyebrow and continued drinking. "It's Ore-sama Advertising Co.'s kick-off party for new model... which is _you_. And there's a contest as a tribute to you... a bikini-open."

Ryoma spewed his drink and glared at his guffawing sibling, "I'm not going."

"Awww, does chibisuke get flustered when surrounded by flocks of beautiful women?"

"Shut up. I'm not going."

"Well, it is _your _party. You _have _to go."

"I'm not going to go through the same things you went through when you first entered tennis," Ryoma's previously good mood was long gone, an ugly grimace now on his face. "Womanizer."

Ryoga snorted at the comment, but was highly amused. "You have a long way to go with girls."

"Hn... I have no time for such trifles," Ryoma muttered, already preoccupied with fixing his things. He slung his tennis bag over his shoulder and began to walk towards the exit.

"Oh, okay! By the way, Nanako's catering this party!"

Ryoma stopped in his tracks.

"Are you going?" called Ryoga from behind him.

A momentary pause.

Ryoga knew the battle was won.

"Whatever," was all Ryoma said before walking away.

+.+.+.+.+.+

One Week Later

"Sakuno-chan."

The auburn-head looked up from the pile of boxes she was double-checking in the compartment of the minivan. Tomoka and their manager, Nanako, stood beside her behind the vehicle. She noticed they were already in their respective uniforms.

"Is it starting already?" she asked, unperturbed by the evident worry on their faces.

"I heard about your grandmother, Sakuno," Nanako stepped closer towards her, "Stay with her. You don't have to work with us tonight."

Sakuno turned to her boss, a gentle smile gracing her face, "My grandmother doesn't want me fussing over her, and the doctor said her condition's improving considerably so there's nothing to worry about. She actually insisted I get out of the house tonight because she's going to have a... night's out with old friends."

Nanako's eyebrows rose, "Nothing strenuous I hope? Like tennis?"

Sakuno laughed softly, "Oh, no. I made her promise me she won't touch a racket while I'm gone, so I guess she'll just be enjoying the rest of the night in the company of her friends. Probably over a cup of tea and some fruitcake I made." Although she was keeping the cheerful facade, it was apparent in her tone of voice that she was still worried about her grandmother.

The young manager regarded her seriously, "Are you sure about this? If you want, I can dismiss you early tonight."

Sakuno thought for a moment. "I guess... I'll take that. Thank you, Nanako-chan." Her smile was genuine this time.

"Sakuno."

"Yes, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno turned to her all the while silent friend. Tomoka's lips were pulled into a thin line, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't have to be here." She looked hesitant.

Sakuno was touched with Tomoka's concern, but she was knowledgeable of the extent of her inner strength, "I can handle this," she smiled softly.

Tomoka and Nanako exchanged an apprehensive glance, but Sakuno ignored it. It's not like she was going to get make a mess when she sees him.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno clumsily stood from her sprawled position behind the counter. A stack of sandwiches now lay scattered on the carpeted floor. She eyed the mess she made and was too embarrassed to face and respond to Tomoka, who was currently picking out the stray vegetables that clung to her hair when she fell, face flat on the tray of finger food she was carrying. Their other co-workers were assigned to another food table located across the opposite end of the hall, so Tomoka was the only one there to witness her pathetic attempt to do her job.

"Are you alright?" Tomoka asked as soon as she finished.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Sakuno said with a blush and began cleaning up the mess she made.

"You've been knocking down things left and right, you know," Tomoka commented as she kneeled down and began helping her friend.

"Well, that's not very surprising coming from me."

Tomoka paused for a moment and stared at her friend. "You were doing fine at first... _and then_ the spaz attacks came when _he _entered."

Sakuno carried on with her task without saying anything.

"I don't like saying it... but I'm going to say it anyway. _I told you so_._"_

"I'm going to the washroom," Sakuno stood up and headed towards the bathroom without sparing Tomoka a glance.

"What a handful," Tomoka muttered to herself before dumping the wasted food inside a nearby trash bag.

"Excuse me. Will I have to serve myself here?"

Tomoka quickly smoothed out the wrinkles on her apron and turned towards the waiting guest, "My apologies, sir—"

She froze when she came face to face with a person she hadn't seen in months.

"Hello," he smiled.

Tomoka came to her senses not long after and flung her arms around the man, "Horio!"

+.+.+.+.+.+

The party was more draining than he expected.

The moment he stepped foot inside the hall, he was instantaneously swarmed with photographers, pesky scouts, and hordes of other people that it took him _half an hour_ before he managed to take a seat in his table. Ryoga sported a self-satisfied smile when he spotted him in the crowd, and Ryoma very much wanted to wipe the smirk off his brother face but was interrupted when girls _in lingerie_ appeared by his side all of a sudden, cooing and rubbing against him. He had to admit, it was an interesting experience, but the mixed perfumes and the persistent contact of skin against skin suffocated him. Not long after, the host of the night announced the start of the bikini-open, and all the girls immediately detached themselves from him and strutted towards the stage.

Thank goodness, he was able to breathe again.

But that wasn't the end of it.

Right after the one-hour tribute _to him_, dinner was served. And he dreaded that even more because dinner meant mingling with more people. He was bombarded with attempts to start a conversation from all sides, and admittedly, he would have chosen to ignore all of them and eat his meal peacefully if it weren't for the fact that he _needed _this people for his budding career. He needed sponsors in order to play in the Grand Slam, so being "cordial" was a must.

However, as soon as negotiations were made and his dinner was finished, he wisely excused himself from his present company and headed off to search for his main purpose for that night.

_Sakuno._

But being Echizen Ryoma, it wasn't an easy task crossing the room without attracting attention. In a matter of a few moments, he found himself a new crowd.

He was well aware that he had zero personality which made it a shock that he was eagerly sought out by people. But he knew that the only reason they flocked towards him was because he was a powerful icon in both the business and tennis world. These people hungered for his presence because of this simple fact, not because they actually wanted to get to know him. They were no different from blood-sucking leeches.

With that thought, he craved for _her _presence even more.

Then something caught his attention.

He once again excused himself and then hastily ambled towards the other side of the room.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Horio."

"Ryoma!" Horio's eyes widened when he saw Prince Inc.'s ex-Vice President approach. He felt Tomoka go rigid behind him, probably at the sight of his friend; however, he highly doubted it was out of delighted surprise but rage.

"Osakada," Ryoma greeted the incensed woman behind the counter with a hint of glee and relief. "Is Sakuno here—"

"No," was Tomoka's immediate reply, her glare still fixed on Ryoma.

Ryoma scowled but wasn't deterred. "Where is she?"

"I told you, she isn't here," Tomoka answered curtly.

Ryoma's patience was wearing thin. He turned to the person beside him. He didn't like the apologetic look on his friend's face. "Horio."

"Ryoma, it's just as she says," Horio muttered and refused to meet Ryoma's gaze. "Ryuuzaki just left."

+.+.+.+.+.+

It almost seemed like an eternity before he was able to escape the persistent crowd going after him. When he left Horio and Osakada in the dessert table, his mood noticeably darkened that enduring all the unwanted attention proved to be a more arduous task. However, it came to the point that he had had enough of being ambushed everywhere that he purposely shunned all those who approached him and stealthily made his exit out of the hall through the back door.

There was no point in staying anyway.

_She_ left.

His insides were lurching in disappointment.

As he neared his black sports car situated near the park, he couldn't help but notice a hunched figure seated on a bench by the bus stop.

His eyes dilated in recognition.

As if realizing she wasn't alone, the woman turned towards his direction. The mixture of shock and horror on her face shone brilliantly under the lamppost.

Time stopped.

And then his body had moved on its own accord towards Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Sakuno couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The person that had unrelentingly pervaded her thoughts everyday for the past two months was standing right in front of her, his cheeks flushed from the cold and looked undeniably handsome in his suit. For the first time in months, her heart was pounding uncontrollably against her chest; the sensation was both so familiar and foreign to her.

He was directly in front of her all of a sudden, his eyes never leaving her face. She turned to the side to avoiding his piercing gaze but his hand held her chin and tilted her head up.

Gold met chocolate brown.

"R-Ryoma..."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. He kissed her tenderly, slowly, savouring the feel of Sakuno's lips against his. He took his time nibbling on her lower lip and repeatedly placing soft kisses on her mouth, reacquainting himself with the taste he had missed for so long. His hands deftly made its way on each side of her face, his thumbs caressing, touching, _feeling_. When she mewled from the contact, in turn opening her mouth slightly, he took this as the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Every passing moment, it grew hungrier, more passionate, as if he was making up for the length of time she hadn't been in his arms...

+.+.+.+.+.+

They ceased for air.

Sakuno was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flaming red as he continued to stare at her.

He missed her.

"I..." she started quite hesitantly.

Was she going to say _it _again? But this time, would he have the courage to verbally assure her of his feelings as well?

"I-I have to go home."

He was taken aback when she staggered standing up from the bench and began to walk away from him. Instinctively, he reached for her arm.

"Wait."

"Y-You told me I cannot be seen with you anymore," Sakuno gently broke from Ryoma's hold and turned around to fully look at him for the last time. "I have to get home to my sick grandmother," she bowed and then smiled at him. But her expression was pained. Regretful. "It was nice seeing you again... Ryoma-kun."

Even before she could take her first step, he firmly grabbed her arm and pulled her with him towards his car. Sakuno struggled in his grip, but she was no match for his strength. They reached his car not long after. He opened the door to the passenger's seat, gently pushed her inside, and slammed the door shut.

It wasn't long before the black sports car rapidly zoomed in the brightly-lit highway of the city.

"Where are you taking me?"

Ryoma turned to look at Sakuno, but she refused to meet his gaze.

He looked back at the road, "Home."

At this, the auburn-head glanced at him. "W-What?"

"You need to get to your grandmother, right?"

From his peripheral vision, he watched her blush and lean back on her chair, pacified.

An overbearing silence followed right after.

Only when they entered the suburbs was it broken.

"I'm sorry."

Sakuno's head snapped towards Ryoma. His eyes were still on the road, but she knew she had his full attention. "From the beginning, you were destined to play professional tennis. It can't be helped," she smiled at him kindly.

Ryoma's tightened grip on the steering wheel did not escape her eye.

She tried placating the mounting tension, "You don't have to feel guilty, Ryoma-kun... I perfectly understand." She gently touched his arm to reassure him.

But this only seemed to agitate him more.

"Ryoma..."

"Stay with me," Ryoma suddenly turned to look at her, his eyes pleading.

Sakuno's words died in her throat as she digested the intensity and longing in his eyes. It was then she realized that she hadn't been the only one experiencing pain for the past two months. She wasn't sure whether the thought relieved or terrified her, but all she knew was that she was going to be with him no matter what happened.

She was never letting him go.

"Ryoma, I—"

All of a sudden, there was an enormous, resounding crash as the wheels stopped screeching and she was violently trashed by the impact.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Echizen Ryoma's reflexes were godlike and his vision perfect.

But for some unexplainable reasons, he failed to notice the black cat that suddenly jumped in front of his car. Retracting his gaze from Sakuno, he tried gaining control of the turbulent movement of his car as he stirred the wheel, but all was futile because the bumper came in full contact with the electric post standing at the side of the road.

His entire body was thrown forward.

A moment later, he experienced severe pain at the crown of his head and felt the blood trickling down his face.

As he gradually opened his eyes, the sight that greeted him instantly froze his heart.

Sakuno's lifeless form was covered in glass shards... her body was limp like a corpse... her face unrecognizable from all the blood...

Time stopped for the second time that night.

**|TBC|**

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Author's Notes: **_..._I _know _what you guys are thinking and my response is: No! You _still_ can't kill me! Although the idea's very tempting because of my lack of updates and _another _cliff hanger, I highly discourage any form of attack because the death of OrangeAce would mean the death of this story. (;)) What you _can _do is express your rage/ confusion/ happiness (I doubt it though, haha!) by reviewing. Fair enough? Teehee.

Joking aside, I would really appreciate your thoughts on this chapter. Admittedly, I had a difficult time writing this since the ending of the original Ember is different from this one, so I had to start from scratch. And weaving new scenes together is just so... _hard_! Oh, and if you've noticed, there was an attempt in humour in this chapter, but I don't know if it helped in easing the mood of the story. The thickening drama is making me somewhat uncomfortable... And did I mention it's so hard to write? LOL. Anyhow, there's only a chapter and an epilogue left. Let's just hope it won't take me another year to post the next instalment. (:))

Review?

+.+.+.+.+.+

**Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticisms are loved. Flames are ignored.**

+.+.+.+.+.+


	12. XII: Light & Darkness

**Author's Notes: **After a year of waiting, I finally present to you the _last chapter_ of Ember. Read on!

+.+.+.+.+.+

_"It's the night that makes the dawning._

_ It's the depths that make the heights._

_ It's the roots that make the branches._

_ It's the darkness that gives birth to Light."_

- Joel Heathcote (The Architect of Light)

+.+.+.+.+.+

_His entire body was thrown forward. _

_A moment later, he experienced severe pain at the crown of his head and felt the blood trickling down his face._

_As he gradually opened his eyes, the sight that greeted him instantly froze his heart. _

_Sakuno's lifeless form was covered in glass shards... her body was limp like a corpse... her face unrecognizable from all the blood..._

_Time stopped for the second time that night._

+.+.+.+.+.+

**|XII: Light & Darkness|**

At the mention of his name, people would have no reservations of coming up with a striking, accomplished persona in both the business and tennis world. He was revered in all aspects, fantasized by women, and idolized by many. He was a world icon, one who could easily send people bowing at his feet with his genius and conquer all his adversaries in a snap of a finger. With his evident skills and acumen, no one questioned his authority. They believed he was unconquerable and formidable – Echizen Ryoma feared _nothing_.

How wrong they were.

As he leaned against the hospital's white-washed walls right beside the OR, his entire body was gripped with nothing but fear. One look at his trembling body and vacant eyes would instill a moment of doubt if this was really the celebrated personality everyone was talking about.

Apart from some deep-cut injuries, it was a miracle he was alive. Several nurses had already come up to him, insisting that he get his wounds treated, but he persistently responded in the negative. After they figured he wasn't going to yield, an elderly doctor was kind enough to give him treatment in the hallway and even initiated friendly conversation, although Ryoma gave curt non-committal responses. An hour has passed since the doctor left him alone to bear the yoke of his trepidation.

After Ryoga's betrayal, for twelve years, Ryoma had refined himself and perfected a façade that would cloud his insecurities and misgivings. He promised himself that never again would he surrender to vulnerability and lose himself to _anything_. But with the recent happenings, all of a sudden, he was that bitter twelve-year old again, completely lost and overwhelmed with the treachery of his brother; only this time the feelings surging inside of him were more powerful as he feared not for himself but for the life of the girl who changed everything.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was the light that pulled him from the abyss, and currently, this light was treading on the thread between life and death.

That moment, the great Echizen Ryoma realized he was powerless against fate, and for the first time in his life, he acknowledged this weakness. Almost hesitantly, Ryoma closed his eyes, hoping that the heavens would hear his heartfelt plead.

_You can take everything else, but not her. _

It must have been hours later when one of the OR doors finally flapped open.

Ryoma looked up.

It was a doctor sporting surgical robes. "Mr. Echizen?"

+.+.+.+.+.+

Ryoma stood frozen by the door, his gaze tracing her pale, lifeless form on the hospital bed. The machine at her bedside beeped in the silence, the tubes connected to the different parts of her body the only thing keeping her alive.

He slowly walked towards Sakuno, never taking his eyes off her.

But her current state was hardly something he would call "alive".

"_She sustained a severe head trauma with subsequent subdural hematoma and brain epedema due to the enormous impact on the skull. Simply put, there was a cut in one of the veins in her brain which caused rapid bleeding and a huge clot to form on the surface."_

He continued gazing at her but not daring to touch her. For here lay the angel who reached out her hand to pull him from eternal damnation and saved him from himself. And yet he repaid her with hurt, sorrow and _this_ - he was tainted and not worthy of her affections.

His penetrating golden orbs stuck to her face as he willed her eyes to open.

They didn't.

"_Her hematoma was acute, so we had to perform craniotomy to remove the clot and fix the tear. We've done everything that we could… she's currently in comatose. It's Ryuuzaki's battle now, and all we can do is hope she'll wake up again._"

He balled his hands into fists and raised his eyes to the heavens.

Here lay the girl who never gave up on him; there was no way she was going to leave him now.

At least… that's what he wanted to believe.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Sa-chan…"

Several hours later, Sumire stood beside her granddaughter. Tomoka was on the other side of the bed as she cried quietly, her tears streaming down her face.

At the far-end corner of the room, Ryoma closed his eyes and shut himself from the world, the sounds of despair echoing in the silence.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Ryoma."

He stirred in his sleep.

"Ryoma," Sumire continued to shake him awake.

Slowly he opened his eyes and sat up from his position on the bed.

"Go eat something."

"I'm fine," he responded automatically as he rubbed his eyes.

It was an everyday routine.

"No, you're not," Sumire deadpanned, her eyes piercing him. "You look half-dead. Eat something before you lose consciousness that the doctors would have to confine you, too."

Ryoma grimaced and his look hardened, "That won't happen," he whispered, turning his attention towards Sakuno.

Sumire sighed and walked out of the room.

Five days have passed since the accident, and Sakuno was still lost in her deep sleep.

Although Sumire had insisted that Ryoma leave Sakuno in her care, he stubbornly refused and never left his bedside seat. The guilt clawing at his chest glued him to his chair that he couldn't bring himself to leave her. He wanted to be the first person Sakuno sees when she wakes up, and at the moment, that was the only consolation she could offer the girl. But deep down, he knew he did not have the right to that privilege.

In the idle moments of silent gazing, he often wished he was the one who lay unconscious in bed and not her. And he couldn't help but wonder how Sakuno would take it. He would bet she would cry endlessly and call his name as if her life depended on it. But then he realized he was wrong – the real Sakuno was a lot stronger than the image he had in mind.

Instead, Sakuno would whisper her silent prayers, hold his hand, and never let go.

"_You will never, ever be forsaken in this faith… so there is nothing to fear."_

Ryoma lowered his head and grasped Sakuno's ice cold hand.

_Please save her._

He sat up with a start when he felt a hand gently grip his shoulder. It was Sumire.

"Sakuno would want you take care of yourself, Ryoma," the old woman reproached softly and placed a warm brown paper bag on his lap. "Now eat."

+.+.+.+.+.+

Ryoma woke up with a start.

His eyes were still adjusting to the bright lights of the room when he suddenly became aware of the sobs reverberating in the quiet. He straightened in his seat and was stunned to see Sakuno sitting up from bed, her gazed determinedly fixed on the opposite white-washed walls.

"Sakuno!" It was the first time he smiled so widely that it hurt.

The girl turned to him, tears relentlessly streaming down her face.

His smile faded.

Something was not right.

"…R-Ryoma-kun?" she breathed.

The warm brown eyes that usually gazed at him with life were now disorienting in emptiness.

+.+.+.+.+.+

The doctor plastered the CT scans on the board, his eyes fixed on the white smudge on the brain. They were currently in one of the rooms of the Neurology Department, the doctor currently standing across Ryoma the best in the field. But for some reason, this knowledge gave no assurance.

He sat stiffly on the couch, his attention drifting. Ryoma had to applaud himself for managing to tear himself away from Sakuno's side, considering that for the past week, he never left. However, it wasn't bravery that drove him out of the room to leave Sumire alone with Sakuno.

"Her optic nerves have been damaged severely," Dr. Hemmingway pulled him away from his thoughts. He was pointing at something rather twisted on the scan. "More so, her optic disc is missing." His finger was circling a small spot at the upper right, "And see here?" It was a dark mass. "There's a ring of hemorrhage." He turned to Ryoma. "Ryuuzaki's case is rather rare."

"Will she be able to see again?" The question sounded firm coming from him, a stark contrast to what he was really feeling.

Because behind the impenetrable exterior of impassiveness was a hurricane of fear.

"I'm willing to pay whatever amount for a pair of eyes and surgery."

A hint of desperation must have leaked in his voice because the doctor's expression softened.

"Implanting a pair of eyes won't solve the problem since the loss of sight roots from the damaged nerve in her brain. In order for Ryuuzaki to see once again, we would have to regrow her optic nerves and the missing optic disc. For years, studies have been conducted on the regrowth of lost nerves," Dr. Hemmingway's eyes were weary all of a sudden – a sign of surrender, "However, there is currently no treatment for the Optic Nerve Avulsion. I'm sorry."

+.+.+.+.+.+

Sumire was asleep on Sakuno's bedside when he returned. He noticed their hands were linked; possibly, the older Ryuuzaki had never let go of Sakuno's hand the moment he left to check the CT scans with Dr. Hemmingway.

After overcoming the shock of her awakening, Ryoma immediately pressed the button on the wall, 'They're coming, everything will be alright,' escaping his mouth, which sounded painfully unconvincing, as he was not entirely certain himself. Every sob, every tear was a pang to his heart. But there were no sweet words. No affectionate exchange. No firm reassurances. Guilt had overridden his senses, and he just sat there stupidly as Sakuno tried to regain her composure but failed miserably.

What an ungrateful bastard he was.

No, he was much worse than that.

He was a coward.

Ryoma slumped unceremoniously on the floor, his back against the wall opposite Sakuno's bed. He tilted his head upward and closed his eyes.

He could never understand at first, how Sakuno managed to worm herself in his heart. After all, they were from separate worlds with completely different views of life. It was another uncanny work of fate he supposed, how he randomly stumbled upon her. After the incident in the bakeshop, thoughts of a certain auburn-head had not crossed his mind until she appeared again in church the same night. Then she popped up several times in the succeeding days, and before he knew it, she had become a regular occurrence in his life. But despite his initial indifference towards everything – including her – she never failed to have him taken aback with how she responded to happenings that he could not help but notice her.

He could tell that Sakuno was different.

There was an unusual air she carried with her, a genuine zeal for the things she does and the people around her. She was not perfect – she was clumsy, sometimes air-headed and slow on the uptake of things. But she was sincere, infectiously optimistic and terribly sweet. She was like a drug, one he could never tire of – even if he had once tried to convince himself that – and would have a difficult time living without.

She was the fire that melted his ice, the light that pulled him from his darkness.

But in the end, he was the one that put out her fire and consumed her light.

It was only then he felt the dampness trickling down his face.

He took away her sight – never again would she delight in the brilliance of everything she saw because there was nothing to see but the dark, the shadows of his irrevocable mistake.

He was only human. She was only human. They were powerless against fate.

But even with that, he knew he was the one to blame. If only he had not sought her out in the crowd that night and instead had chosen to move on with his choice to play the game, then things wouldn't have come to this. He was the one who threw her away like a ragged doll, and she had come to accept the callousness of being cast aside. However, his selfishness had driven him over the edge – he wanted not only tennis but her as well.

He was finally with her – they were in the same room with only a small distance between them – but slowly, he could feel her slipping away from his fingers.

"Ryoma?"

He opened his eyes.

"Ryoma?" Sakuno called again, a little louder this time.

He was on her bedside a moment later, "I'm here," he replied, but still having no courage to touch her. He was surprised when he suddenly felt Sakuno's palm on his cheek, gently wiping away the tears foreign on his face.

"Nothing changed."

Wasn't she supposed to be the one in need of consoling? He almost laughed at the irony. But he didn't. Instead, he cried even more.

"I'm still here," she whispered, her voice containing no anger, malice or accusation. She was still welcoming him with open arms.

For the first time ever since the accident, he touched her. He clutched the hand on his face and kissed the palm that wiped away his bitter sorrows. Then he embraced her with all that he had: his apology for his selfishness, his grief over her blindness, his fear of losing her, and most significant of all, his utter devotion.

It wasn't too late.

She was still within his grasp, and he wasn't going to be the first one to let go.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Ryoma never took his eyes off her, even as she was in the midst of her most trusted and cherished friends who provided encouragement, something he was so dreadful in doing at the moment.

"I still think it would have been better if we went with the cupcakes."

An could only stare at Momoshiro in disbelief. "That would have only given the children short-term gratification! And they _loved _the prayer book! They told me so!"

"No, actually, they were only being polite, An-chan," Inui interjected, with his ever-ready notebook opened on his lap. "The booklets were discarded the moment Eiji came in with the cookies. It's such a waste, actually."

"I won't tell you 'I told you so'," Momoshiro said with a grin.

The others – including Sakuno – laughed as the couple engaged in another of their usual verbal spats. Although her eyes remained barren, there was an unexplainable joy radiating off her, the smile on her face still as bright as the morning sun.

The reason why he never ceased to watch her was because there were times he was convinced that Sakuno was not of this world for she was defying every norm there was. At times of confusion, she remained firm. At times of sorrow, she remained joyful. At times of weakness, she remained strong.

Even as she was in the dark, she still managed to enflame the undying embers of her soul.

Or perhaps she never was in darkness to begin with.

"Echizen, would it be alright to drop by the orphanage one time? Maybe give some tennis tips to the kids?" Oishi was addressing him all of a sudden, an expectant look on his face.

He was about to refuse when,

"I'm sure the children will love Ryoma," Sakuno said without reservations.

A moment passed.

"Alright," he muttered finally.

Sakuno beamed at his general direction.

He was like a puny insect, sucked in by the blinding light that was Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Two weeks have passed since Sakuno had awoken from her coma. Although she was doing extremely well for someone who was marked permanently blind, the doctors said she would have to stay another month for treatment; it would appear that her physical condition wasn't as quick in recovering like her spirit. But they had given their word that she was far from dying, and at that, he was content.

"Left or right?"

Ryoma couldn't wipe the amused smirk on his face when Sakuno's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Right."

Ryoma tossed the apple to his left hand. "Left."

"I was so sure it was on the right," she whispered rather disappointed.

"Mada mada dane," he drawled.

"Cheater," Sakuno exclaimed as she raised her hand and aimed for his arm. Instead, she only hit air. Her cheeks reddened.

Ryoma had to stifle the peel of laughter from coming out.

"Mada mada dane," he repeated.

Despite what happened, teasing her never grew old. Nothing changed, according to Sakuno. And he wanted to agree wholeheartedly. There were times when the guilt would resurface, usually when he was at a loss on how he should handle her disability. If anything, she was more fragile than ever – but, of course, he knew he was wrong.

He was weak and remains weak. She was weak but manages to be strong.

It was in these old habits, which they had been so accustomed to, that they have been kept from meandering towards the darker side of things. It was in these small acts that Ryoma would feel like things were how they were before. It wasn't like Sakuno was complaining anyway. In fact, she was enjoying herself, in which he was greatly relieved. But then again, Sakuno took pleasure in almost anything.

"I miss the sunset," she randomly blurted out when he decided to open the blinds in their room one day.

Ryoma didn't know how to respond.

"Can you describe it to me?"

Ryoma took a seat beside the girl, his eyes completely fixed on her hopeful expression. "I'm not very good at these things."

"Oh, it can't be that bad," she assured with a smile.

Ryoma turned to look at the ball of flames sinking in the horizon. "It's orange."

For a moment, he was so sure Sakuno was going to laugh. But her smile merely widened, "Go on."

"It's slowly disappearing behind the tall buildings," he continued, very much aware of his lame attempt to be poetic, but he tried anyway. For Sakuno.

"Uhm, is the sky a myriad of colors? A mixture of red and purple?"

"You're much better at this than I am," he muttered.

"I can see it now," she said delightedly, ignoring his comment. "It's beautiful, Ryoma."

"Yeah."

He couldn't help but notice how she looked as she basked in the image of the sunset in her mind. With her eyes closed, he was more open to view her face without the accompanied guilt. She looked so beautiful, smiling so serenely as if she had no worries and could still see the wonders of the world.

He couldn't help but mirror the upward curving of her lips.

The reason why he could still find it in himself to smile was because Sakuno remained so, _so_ strong. If she crumbled, he realized he would crumble along with her. His guilt, his insecurities, his misgivings have slowly chipped away his supposedly robust front. But even in her darkest days, she remained to be his pillar of strength, anchoring him up from drowning in a sea of hopelessness.

Her eyelids fluttered open.

Usually, he would look away for fear of meeting the twin hollow circles which once were eyes brimming with life. But he was completely drawn to her; he held her gaze and looked straight into them even if he knew she could no longer see him. Because she was still there, shining brilliantly and more alive than ever, and that was all that mattered.

Sakuno whispered, "The sun burns even brighter in the dark."

Her faith was contagious.

Because God's favor was upon Sakuno, he was sure that everything will be alright in the end.

+.+.+.+.+.+

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. **5** It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. **6**Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. "

His eyes were fixed on the tiny font on the book, his full concentration on reading the words Sakuno loved to hear. He was certain that the girl memorized the passage by heart, but he read it to her anyway because she asked him to – his gaze darted towards the girl for a moment – and because he liked seeing her so peaceful and happy as she lay in bed with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"**7**It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

When she did not respond, he figured she was asleep. He pulled up her blanket and tucked her in before placing a soft kiss on her temple. Normally, he would put away the Bible on the bedside table as soon as she fell asleep. But he felt inclined to flip through the pages and continue reading because he realized that if he were to understand Sakuno even more, he would find the answers from the book in his hands.

There was a knock on the door.

Ryoma looked up as Tomoka opened it. He was surprised when she looked at him and said, "You have a visitor, Echizen!"

"I actually came to visit Ryuuzaki," Ryoga sauntered inside with a bouquet of daisies and handed it to Tomoka, who muttered something about getting a vase and headed out. "Ryoma," he greeted, the trademark Cheshire grin was on his face. The next moment, he stood beside the sleeping patient and gazed at her.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma spoke for the first time.

"As I said… I came to visit Ryuuzaki." He remained transfixed on Sakuno. "I heard what happened… How is she taking it?"

"Fearlessly."

"Oh? Well, I always knew she was different."

"I'm not leaving her."

Ryoga turned to his brother and smiled knowingly. "You're only fooling yourself."

It stung because he knew it was the truth. Because no matter how much he loved her, he was still haunted by the images of his game. They were his _life, _and as much as he didn't want to admit it,he could not afford to lose either one of them. How loathsome he was.

"Give me more time," he whispered, "until she gets out."

"The Australian Open starts two weeks from now, and you'd still have to do some preparations," Ryoga sighed. "She can handle it." He noticed the book Ryoma was holding and muttered, "Have faith in her."

+.+.+.+.+.+

One week passed in the blink of an eye.

He sat there, staring at her, gauging her reaction. She was silent for a moment, as stiff as stone. If she broke down, the battle was won – he wouldn't have the heart to leave her. But he knew she was different, and he wasn't disappointed. She smiled beautifully and opened her arms to embrace him.

He loved her more than ever.

"I'll be back," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers ever so lightly.

He felt the wetness on his face but it wasn't his tears.

It was the second time she cried ever since the accident. Although his kiss was sweet, her tears were bitter. The more he kissed her, the more she wept. Because in a way, they understood. She knew that even if he left, he would come back. And he knew that she would wait until then.

He pulled away, grazing the pathway of her tears with tender kisses.

Sakuno gripped him even tighter as if she was never going to let go.

At that moment, it felt as if they were the only two souls left in the world.

+.+.+.+.+.+

It was no surprise when Ryoma won his matches consecutively. His mind was completely in the game because he was assured that Sakuno was going to be alright and there was nothing to worry about. Before every match, he would get a call from her. She would reiterate the same assurances, emphasizing her recovery and belief in his ability to win. Although her voice was faint, he could hear her unwavering conviction.

Again, he drew strength from her.

"_Good luck, Ryoma."_

Even if she said the same thing every time, it still made him smile.

"I'm coming back soon."

"_Mmm! I'm looking forward to it."_

As soon as he stepped foot on the courts for his finals match, he was ablaze. All eyes were on him –to them, Echizen Ryoma was the dawn who swept the tennis world with his brilliance. With every stroke, with every swing, he shed a ray of light; it was a testimony of his resolve and passions. And that's what everyone loved about him: He was invincible.

"Our new champion, Echizen Ryoma!"

The stadium exploded into cheers.

"So Echizen, what can you say about claiming the Australian Open in your first year?" one of the reporters asked.

"It feels great," Ryoma replied, genuine happiness oozing out of him.

"So what's your secret? Did you have any special training or trainer?"

"I just play like I always do," he smirked, his eyes fixed on the camera.

"Mr. Echizen! Are you still dating Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" another asked.

"Yes," he said without missing a beat because he wasn't afraid anymore.

There was an instant uproar at the revelation.

"Sources say that she's currently in the hospital and you're taking a flight back after this. Do you have a surprise prepared for her?" the same reporter asked.

Ryoma smiled. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

+.+.+.+.+.+

What previously was the orange ball of fire was now a mere black sphere in the sky.

"Look! It's a solar eclipse!" the woman told the child in her arms.

"It's pretty," the five-year old gushed, his eyes fixed on the eclipse.

Ryoma glanced at the phenomenon before entering the hospital. Pulling down the brim of his cap, he ignored the passers-by who spotted him in the hallways and briskly made his way to Sakuno's room. In order to get to her room though, he would have to pass by the OR. And it was such a pain when he found himself in the midst of a frantic crowd. He clutched the velvet box in his coat as he tried to escape. He was starting to feel tense with his proposal, and the on-going hysteria was not helping.

Even with his eyes fixed on the opposite hall, he managed to avoid the hospital bed that rushed past as he was finally a mere distance away from where she was currently waiting for him.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Ryoma found the room empty.

A nurse passed by behind him, "We need Dr. Hemmingway in the OR! It's Ryuuzaki!"

All of a sudden, his entire world crashed before his very eyes.

+.+.+.+.+.+

He stared at the eclipse through the window.

"_It was the acute subdural hematoma. After the craniotomy we performed during her first surgery, the veins in her brain have become more vulnerable. We suspect there was a leak which allowed another clot to form. Ryuuzaki did not show any symptoms that would have alerted us of the growing clump in her brain. It was too late."_

It was so dark.

"Ryoma."

The boy did not look over his shoulder and continued to look at the dim horizon – he felt he could lose himself in it forever.

An old woman blocked his view. It was Sumire who had called his name. "Ryoma."

He met her gaze and realized that her eyes were the same as Sakuno's. Although hers had a sterner feel to it, it had the same fire, and somewhere behind it, he was certain he'd find the same softness her granddaughter possessed.

"She wanted you to have this."

He shifted his eyes downward and saw that she was holding out a pink cellular phone. It took him a while to get rid of the initial surprise before he reached out and enclosed it in his hand. After receiving the girl's final memorabilia, the older Ryuuzaki turned around to leave.

"Wait," Sumire regarded him and was unruffled when she saw the velvet box. "Take it," he muttered, waiting for her to take it from his palm.

But she didn't.

"I can't take something like that," she sighed wearily, her eyes taking note of Ryoma's deadened expression. Staring at his eyes, it was as if she was looking at someone who couldn't see. "That's Sakuno's. And that," she pointed at the cellphone, "Sakuno gave it to you. So it's now yours."

"How did she hold out until the end?" He found himself asking.

"Without fear," Sumire grinned, her face swelling with pride. And in the next moment, there was a crack in her seemingly composed countenance. The first few drops fell. "She did her best to survive and fought until the end. But God has other plans," she whispered, wiping her tears away and looking him straight in the eye. "Congratulations on the championship by the way. It was an excellent match."

Then she finally left.

He flipped the phone open.

On the notepad in the screen, it said, **Call me.**

Ryoma gripped it tighter, his mind already reeling.

He took out his own phone and called her number, his heart racing. The ringing began and he watched Sakuno's screen acknowledging his call. Then he heard her voice.

"_Ryoma… You came back…"_

"Sakuno," he breathed, still not believing that he was hearing her voice.

"…_I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be able to keep my side of the deal. However, I have no trouble believing that you'll be able to keep yours. I knew you were going to win. Congratulations on your match…"_

His walls were breached.

"…_Echizen Ryoma, the Grand Slam Champion! I think it goes well with your name. Good luck in your other matches. But I'm pretty sure you'll win them as well. I'll be cheering you on…"_

If only he hadn't left her. If only he hadn't thrown her aside. If only he accepted his feelings for her from the beginning. If only he had been more selfless like her. If only he could control fate and stop being so weak.

"…_I never blamed you for the accident, Ryoma. It wasn't your fault, and you shouldn't feel guilty about anything. Even for the Australian Open. Because I had accepted from the beginning that if I were to be with you, I'd have to be willing to wait..."_

His tears had never been more bitter, the velvet box suddenly weighing tons in his pocket. He had planned to end her wait that day.

"_...I was terribly afraid at first, but when I realized I wasn't going to be alone in this ordeal, my fears disappeared. You've given me a great deal of strength_… _You were the light in my darkest days…"_

Even in the end, her light remained stronger and brighter than his.

"_You may not see me anymore, but you have to look past what you can't see. My blindness allowed me to see things I haven't seen before. Even if I have lost my sight, I was able to glimpse what was most important in this world. Search for it… I want you to set your eyes on it, too…"_

From a distance, a tiny beam suffused through the dark orb in the sky.

"…_I love you."_

He closed his eyes, "I love you."

There was no darkness. Instead, he saw a light shining more brilliantly than a thousand suns put together – it was Sakuno. And she was smiling at him.

_I'm still here._

And he believed.

**|THE END|**

**Author's Notes: **IT'S OVER! ASDFGHJKL! Thank you so much for reading! Although I never managed to keep my promises on updating early, I'm glad that you guys stuck with me until the end. Feel free to say whatever you want and ask for clarifications if you didn't get something. I'm thinking of posting an epilogue, but I'm not sure. I'll probably post one when I feel like it (LOL). Anyhow, just so you guys and gals know, you readers are the main reason why I was able to finish 'Ember'; if it weren't for your support (in the form of your reviews), I would never have made it. So thank you.

By the way, most of the stuff I said about Sakuno's sickness is true. _Most _of it. Oh, and cheers to the A Walk to Remember-ish scene! I couldn't help but include something similar, teehee!

Tell me what you think? For old time's sake. **(:))**


End file.
